DESPUÉS DE 500 AÑOS
by MisatoKatsuragi0723
Summary: Voy volando sobre la ciudad de Tokio, poco a poco el cielo se cubre de nubes negras y a su vez de una negra niebla muy densa, puedo sentir que voy con alguien más, pero no sé quién es. De pronto nos detenemos y la silueta de otra persona aparece. después de unos segundos comienzan a pelear. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué esta todo en oscuridad? ¿Por qué pelean?...
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que eh decidido crear después de tanto meditar. Espero sea de su agrado.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes que aquí parecen no me perteneces. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

Ya no les quito mas su tiempo.

/

 **CAPÍTULO** **I**

 **» EL PRIMER SUEÑO «**

Siento como si estuviera flotando en una inmensa oscuridad y como poco a poco voy avanzando, pero a pesar de ello, no logro distinguir nada. De pronto, escucho como si... como si dos espadas chocaran entre sí. ¿Sera una pelea?. solo puedo distinguir la silueta de dos individuos.

¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están peleando?

-%-

-%-

-%-

Escucho a lo lejos como un chillido. Me pregunto ¿qué será? Me muevo de una lado otro, estiro un brazo y trato de dirigirlo hacia donde proviene el ruido, lo tomo y siento que es algo redondo y sólido la vez. Abro mis ojos – Es el despertador – Lentamente me voy sentando en la cama, me quedo un momento con mi mirada somnolienta, viendo haci ningun punto – Creo que solo fue un pesadilla – escucho a mi madre llamarme.

– Hija, ya es hora de levantarse o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases.

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 15 años. Hoy empiezo 1er año de Preparatoria. Vivimos en la ciudad de Shinagawa en el Santuario o Templo que tiene su mismo nombre. El cual ha estado en la familia de mi abuelo desde 1187 a la fecha.

– Ya voy – Me levanto y comienzo a buscar mi uniforme. Me cepillo mi cabello, tomo mi mochila y bajo a desayunar.

– Ohayō Okāsan – Tomo asiento en la mesa y mi madre ya tenía mi desayuno listo.

– Ohayō Kagome-chan

Ella es mi Madre Sonomi Higurashi. Siempre está al pendiente de nosotros desde que mi padre falleció. Él murió a causa de una enfermedad incurable y justo meses después de que mi hermano Sōta naciera.

– Ohayō Okāsan, Onee-san

Él es mi hermano Sōta. Tiene 8 años. El entra a 4 años de primaria.

Sōta toma asiento delante de mí.

– Ohayō –

Él es mi abuelo. Vive con nosotros. Tiene 70 años.

– Ohayō Ojiisan. – Decimos todos a unísono. Toma su asiento aun lado de Sōta. Y mama mi lado.

– Itadakimasu.

– Kagome-Chan. Hoy es tu primer día de clases, ¿Verdad?

– Si Ojiisan.

– Solo espero que me vuelva a tocar con mis amigas, así no estaré sola

– Kagome-chan, Sōta-san. ¿Cuándo piensan retomar las clases de Kendo?

– No lo sé Ojiisan. La verdad quise descansar todas estas vacaciones. Tuve mucho que estudiar para poder pasar a la preparatoria y apenas voy a iniciar las clases. No creo que haya perdido condición. – Le guiño un ojo – Además Ojiisan, ha estado haciendo mucho frío este año y solo quería seguir durmiendo en mi cama. – me abrazo a mi misma.

– Es verdad Ojiisan. Recuerda que yo tuve partido en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela por lo tanto tuve que entrenar horas extras, más los exámenes finales.

–Ojiisan. No los presiones tanto, apenas van iniciando clases. Solo deja que se regularicen.

– Lo se Sonomi-chan. Pero es importante que no dejen de practicar. Recuerden que tienen que tener disciplina. – _Además, tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo necesitaran._

– Wakai Ojiisan. Solo deja que me acostumbre a las clases y te prometo que lo retomare. – Me levanto de la mesa para terminar de alistarme para irme.

– De acuerdo. Y que hay de ti Sōta-san.

– Sí. En el momento que me regularice, te prometo que empezare a practicar.

– Hmp… Me parece bien. – dice esto cruzando los brazos con sus ojos cerrados. – Es muy importante que los dos retomen sus clases cuento antes. Así no pierden condición y empezamos a subir el nivel de ambos.

– Ojisan, ¿Con quién hablas?

– Eh y Sōta-san – Voltea el abuelo por todos lados y solo ve a Sonomi frente a él con una sonrisa.

– Ya se fue a la escuela.

– Hpm... estos muchachos hijos tuyos que no respetan a un anciano. – Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya de camino a la escuela. voy pensando en aquel extraño sueño que tuve. – Fue un sueño muy extraño. Me da una sensación rara, pero no sé cómo explicarlo. Probablemente fue la misma emoción por la escuela – Ya iba llegando a la escuela.

– Ohayō Kagome-chan.

Levanto la vista para buscar de quien se trataba. – Ohayō Minna – Mis amigas Eri, Yuka y Ayumi. Me apresuro para estar cerca de ellas. – Cuanto tiempo chicas. Desde la graduación no nos hemos visto.

– Sí. Perdona Kagome-chan por no hablarnos. Yo estuve en mis clases de canto – Comenta Ayumi.

– Yo en las clases de cocina. – Dice Yuka

– Y yo en mis clases de actuación. Y tu Kagome-chan ¿Qué hiciste en estas vacaciones? – pregunta Eri.

Comenzamos a caminar para entrar a la escuela y ubicar las listas donde se encuentran nuestros nombres para ver que salón nos había tocado. – Ehh… Ettoo… _Ahora que lo pienso, no hice nada en todas las vacaciones de invierno, solo leer revistas, molestar a Sōta-chan y ver como molestaba al abuelo. No puede ser que no haya hecho absolutamente nada en las vacaciones. Definitivamente debo de dejar de ser tan floja._ Nos detuvimos frente a la pizarra y para evadir el tema – Chicas ¿ya encontraron en que Aula les toco?

– A ver – Dice Yuka

– Chicas, Eri-chan y Yuka-chan están en el Aula C – Comenta Ayumi.

– Ayumi-chan y Kagome-chan están en el Aula B – Indica Eri.

– Bueno no estaremos todas juntas, pero aun que sea estoy con Ayumi-chan, así no estaré sola – Les sonrió.

Se escucha la campana del colegio. – Favor de presentarse todos los estudiantes al auditorio de la escuela, para la ceremonia de ingreso – Se escucha una voz por las bocinas de la escuela.

Al dirigirnos al auditorio. Me quedo un poco atrás. Recordando nuevamente el extraño sueño de esta mañana, sin mirar a donde voy, cuando de pronto choco con alguien más – Gomenne – Digo al sobarme el trasero ya que caí hacia atrás.

– No te preocupes. Fui mi culpa por no fijarme – n.n, me extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarme. – Eres de nuevo ingreso ¿verdad?

– Arigatou... Sí... Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto.

– Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sango Murakami. Yo soy de 2do B año. Bueno vamos. La ceremonia está por comenzar. Y no querrás llegar tarde

-%-

-%-

-%-

Nos encontramos mis amigas y yo sentadas en el comedor.

– Chicas ¿Ya escucharon los rumores sobre una criatura que se aparece por las noches? – comenta Eri.

– ¿Una criatura dices? – Preguntamos das demás al mismo tiempo

– Si – comenta Eri. – un día que estaba en la clase de canto, una de las chicas empezó a contarnos que uno de los días que se le había hecho tarde, al volver a casa sentía como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños

– ¿Cómo que clase de ruidos? – Pregunto

– Dicen se escucha como si se estuvieran dando muchos golpecitos en el piso. Ella no quiso ni voltear a ver que era, prefirió correr hasta llegar a su casa

– Ahora que lo pienso, yo también escuche rumores. Igual alguien estaba contando, pero esta vez alguien de mi clase parece ser que vio a esa criatura que tú dices Eri-chan – Afirma Yuka

– Y ¿como dijo que era? – pregunta Ayumi.

– Pues que, parecía como un especie de ciempiés gigante

– ¡¿Ciempiés Gigante?! – Pregunto asombrada – ¿Y ya no han sabido nada más?

– No ya, y no hemos sabido nada. – Dice Yuka.

– Yo tampoco – comenta Eri.

– Yo no he sabido de nada chicas. A lo mejor fueron solo mentiras para ver si se asustaban ¿no cree? – comenta Ayumi.

– Mentira o no, yo no pienso arriesgarme. Y tantas ganas que tenia de ir al karaoke con ustedes chicas – dice Yuka algo decepcionada.

– Igual deberíamos esperarnos un poco para ver qué sucede – Me levanto y empiezo a recoger mis platos.

– Kagome-chan ¿A dónde vas? Todavía no termina la hora del descanso. – pregunta Eri.

– Si lo sé, pero necesito ir a la biblioteca para buscar unos libros que aún no tengo. Para la tarea de historia. Las veo después chicas.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Ya dentro de la biblioteca, buscando el libro de historia. – Dónde estará ese libro –

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo jovencita?

Volteo y es una señora grande como de unos 60 años. Pero hay algo muy peculiar en ella. Tiene un parche en su ojo derecho. Su cabello es blanco y lo tiene recogido. lleva puesto una blusa camisera blanca de manga ¾ y con una falta negra debajo de las rodillas con zapatos negros. – Sí, Estoy buscando un libro de historia.

– Que tema están llevando.

– La periodización de Japón.

– Mmm. Creo que te servirá este – Busca dentro de una hilera de libros en el estante, lo saca y me lo da en las manos – Si te llevas el libro tendrás que dejar registrado tu nombre, salón y grado. Por favor.

– Si, gracias – Me acerco al escritorio de la entrada, abro una bitácora y anoto mis datos. – Listo, muchas gracias... mañana lo devolveré – Me retiro de la biblioteca y me dirijo rumbo al salón.

La anciana se acerca para revisar los datos de la bitácora. – mmm… creo que apellido de esa joven se me hace familiar – Se queda pensando.

Antes de terminar la clase entra el maestro encargado de nombre Hitoshi Yagami del 1er año.

– Chicos, Antes de que se retiren, les informo que mañana se realizara la feria de los clubes que tenemos dentro de la escuela. Les recuerdo que son obligatorios para los puntos extracurriculares. Y a su vez designaremos mañana los encargados de la clase. Muy bien se pueden retirar.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega mi primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

Ohayō = Buenos días

Okāsan = Mama

Onee-san = Hermana Mayor

Ojiisan = Abuelo

Wakai = De acuerdo o aceptación de realizar algo

Itadakimasu = Gracias por la comida

Gomenne = Disculpame

Arigatou = Gracias

Minna = chicas o chicos

Utilizare esta señalización -/- 3 para indicar cambio de lugar y 3 de -%- hacia abajo para indicar desplazamiento o o avance en cuanto al tiempo en la misma escena.

/

Sin mas por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creó una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPÍTULO II**

 **»VISITAS«**

* * *

Ya de regreso a casa, me encontraba viendo el televisor, Sōta estaba jugando con Buyo el gato. Y el abuelo a un lado de mí leyendo el periódico.

Estaba cambiando repetitivamente de canal, buscando algún programa interesante de ver, cuando se escucha.

«Y en otras noticias. La noche anterior, alrededor de las 9 de la noche, una persona fue atacada por un animal.»

– Kagome-chan…espera, déjalo en ese canal y súbele al volumen un poco por favor.

– Si Ojiisan.

«El ataque fue ubicado en el parque Futsukaichi. Se dice que es una especie de ciempiés gigante.»

– Que miedo Ojiisan, un ciempiés gigante – Sōta ya había dejado de jugar con Buyo cuando escuchó la noticia.

– Ojiisan, ahora que recuerdo, en la escuela mis amigas me estaban contando sobre unos ataques en las vacaciones de invierno.

«También se nos informa que al parecer la criatura, solamente ataca por las noches. La policía aún no dan con el paradero de este animal, así que les pedimos que tengan cuidado cuando caminen por esta zona.»

– Sōta-san. ¿Ese no es el parque que está cerca de tu escuela?

– Si Oneesan. Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también escuche historias sobre ese ciempiés. Pero la verdad yo pensé que eran solo inventos.

– Ojiisan, ¿tienes idea de qué puede estar pasando o si ese tipo de criaturas existen? Tu que todo lo sabes y si no lo inventas. – volteo a ver al abuelo con un brazo recargado en la mesa de centro y la otra en la cadera.

– ¡Oye, niña malcriada! ¡No le hables a si a tu Ojiisan! – Dice el abuelo con una mano señalándome de advertencia y el ceño fruncido. – Y pensando un poco en tu pregunta, no había escuchado nada hasta ahora, pero desde el inicio de este año he sentido algo extraño. – después de las palabras del abuelo, solo se escuchaba el noticiero.

– Komodo-tachi, Ojiisan, ya está la cena. – todos nos exaltamos un poco debido al silencio.

– Sonomi-chan no nos grites así… avisa cuando vas a entrar, que no ves que nos puedes matar de un susto. – Dice el abuelo algo exaltado.

– Pero Ojiisan si no grite – mi madre con cara extrañada. – bueno vengan a cenar antes de que se enfríe.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Ya en mi habitación, me encontraba haciendo la tarea de historia sobre la periodización de Japón.

– Veamos... Woow, por lo visto son muchas.

Esta la era Paleolítica entre 200.000 a.C – 13.000 a.C.

Periodo Jōmon 13.000 a.C. – 300 a.C.

Periodo Yayoi 300 a.C. – 300 d.C.

Periodo Kofun 300 – 552

Periodo Asuka 552 – 710

Periodo Nara 710 – 794

Periodo Heian 794 – 1185

Periodo Kamakura 1185 – 1333

– Oneesan, si no mal recuerdo, el abuelo dijo que este templo existe desde 1187 ¿No es así?

– Ehh, si es verdad – volteo hacia atrás donde estaba Sōta acostado boca abajo, moviendo sus piernas de arriba abajo una a una y con ambas manos en su cabeza leyendo una historieta. – Sōta-san ¿se puede saber, qué haces en mi cuarto?

– Oneesan, no te enfades, la verdad es que es mejor leer las historietas acompañado. Además, después de escuchar sobre la historia de ese ciempiés gigante me da miedo.

– ¿Y tú?... ¿No tienes tarea que hacer?

– Si, pero ya la termine.

– Bueno, está bien, te puedes quedar. Pero no me estés interrumpiendo. Ah y otra cosa, no deberías de ser tan miedoso, de seguro son mentiras, recuerda que no debes creer todo lo que dicen en la televisión, existe mucha gente que inventa historias para ganar algo de fama – al terminar de decirle aquello, regrese en lo que estaba- A ver ¿en qué me quedé?

– En el periodo Kamakura.

– Ah sí, en el Periodo Kamakura. – Volteo a ver a mi hermano – Sōta-san, que no me estés interrumpiendo – me vuelvo a voltear.

– Pero si no te estoy interrumpiendo Oneesan. ¬.¬

– Del periodo Kamakura sigue...

Restauración Kemmu 1333 – 1336

El Periodo Muromachi de 1336 – 1573 el cual se divide en:

Periodo Nanbokuchō 1336 – 1392 y Periodo Sengoku 1477 – 1573

Periodo Azuchi-Momoyama 1573 – 1603

Periodo Edo 1603 – 1868

Periodo Meiji 1868 – 1912

Periodo Taishō 1912 – 1926

Luego el periodo Shōwa 1926 - 1989 que se divide en:

Pre-guerra y guerra 1926 – 1945

Ocupación Americana 1945 – 1952

Post-ocupación Americana 1952 – 1989

Periodo Heisei 1989 a la fecha.

– Quiere decir que estamos en el periodo Heisei Oneesan.

– Así es.- me estiro y me giro a ver mi hermano.

– ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Solo tenías que escribir los nombres y fechas de los periodos?

– Iie.- digo con cara de resignación – Ahora tengo que escribir un resumen de cada una U.U – giro nuevamente hacia el escritorio.

Después de 30min.

– Muy bien ahora sobre el periodo Sengoku, aquí dice que fue entre «1477 y 1573. En esta época es donde los estados estaban en guerra. La famosa guerra civil ». Pero también hace una pequeña mención. «En esa época existían seres con una fuerza sobrehumana que ayudaban al gobierno. Muchos de ellos con habilidades especiales. Y a su vez una guerra paralela entre los Yōkais y humanos.»

– ¿Yōkais? ¿Y qué son? – Sōta pregunta.

– Pues creo que son criaturas como un Oni.

– Ooohh! –hace una pausa – bueno Oneesan – Sōta se levanta tomando su historieta – Yo ya tengo sueño, y por lo visto aún te queda bastaaante tarea que hacer. Y si la tienes que entregar mañana no veo para cuando termines.

– Iie. Es para pasado mañana.

– ¿Y por qué la estás haciendo desde hoy? Ahora estás más estudiosa que de costumbre.

– ¡Oyeeee! Más respeto a tu Oneesan. Estoy con toda la determinación del mundo en comenzar bien en esta nueva etapa de escuela. Y también por que tuve que tomar prestado este libro de la biblioteca de la escuela para poder hacer mi tarea y lo tengo que entregar mañana.

– Ya decía yo que era muy extraño tu comportamiento, y, ¿dices que estas con toda la determinación de estudiar? Será divertido ver cuánto tiempo durará eso XD – Abriendo la puerta.

– ¬.¬ ¡¿Quieres dejar de molestarme?! – _Estos niños de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores._ (¿Donde hemos visto esto antes? XD)

– Bueno Oneesan Oyasuminasai.

– Oyasuminasai.

Después de que mi molesto hermano se fue, pude avanzar hasta la era Taishō. Al voltear a ver al reloj ya eran las 11:30 y tenía que levantarme temprano. Me estiro en la silla me levanto y me introduzco en la cama. Ya mañana en la hora del almorzó iré a la biblioteca y terminare. Siento como lentamente logro perderme entre sueños.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Voy flotando a través de una inmensa oscuridad, poco a poco voy avanzando en ella, pero no consigo ver nada con claridad. Escucho como dos espadas chocan entre sí. Trato de buscar a pesar de la oscuridad, de donde proviene ese sonido, logrando ver solo dos siluetas. Parecen ser dos personas en una pelea. ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Cuál será el motivo del enfrentamiento?

-%-

-%-

-%-

Escucho a lo lejos como un chillido. Me pregunto ¿qué será? Me muevo de una lado otro, estiro un brazo y trato de dirigirlo hacia donde proviene el ruido, lo tomo y siento que es algo redondo y sólido la vez. Abro mis ojos – Es el despertador – Lentamente me voy sentando en la cama, me quedo un momento con mi mirada somnolienta, viendo hacia ningún punto – Otra vez soñé eso – escucho a mi madre llamarme...

–Kagome-chan, Ya baja, el desayuno está servido.

– Ya voy –. Me levanto y comienzo a buscar mi uniforme. Me cepillo mi cabello esta vez en media coleta, tomo mi mochila y bajo para desayunar.

– Ohayō Okāsan – Tomo asiento en mi lugar.

Mamá terminaba de colocar el desayuno en la mesa a cada uno – Ohayō Kagome-chan.

– Ohayō Okāsan, Oneesan – Sōta se coloca en su lugar.

El abuelo entra al comedor – Ohayō – se sienta aun lado de Sōta.

– Ohayō Ojiisan. – Todos respondemos y mamá toma su asiento en la mesa.

– Itadakimasu. – Todos decimos al mismo tiempo.

– Ojiisan. Ayer que Oneesan estaba haciendo su tarea, mencionó la era Kamakura 1185 – 1333. ¿No es en esa época donde se construyó el Templo?

– Sōta-san, veo que aun recuerdas eso, yo pensé que se te iba olvidar después de leer esas tonterías – dije con cara de burla.

– Yo no soy como tu Oneesan, que en la primera distracción, se te olvida lo que estás haciendo.

– Niño grosero ¬.¬ – digo esto con el gesto fruncido.

mi madre nos veía divertida a ambos.

– Si, Sōta-san, en el año 1187. Claro que a mí padre, su bisabuelo, me dejo encargado el templo desde 1950 y hasta la fecha heme aquí. Y en su momento tú también heredarás el templo.

– Y ¿eso por qué Ojiisan? No es que me moleste que este mocoso irrespetuoso se quede con el templo.

– Bueno… eso es porque el templo se ha ido heredando al primer hijo varón de la familia. Esto es para que el Templo siga quedando en la familia Higurashi.

– Y ¿eso cuándo será Ojiisan?

– Eso será cuando cumplas 20 años y conozcas muy bien sobre la historia de la familia. Que por cierto ya tienes que empezar y mientras más pronto mejor.

– ¿Quee? No Ojiisan, aún soy muy joven para atiborrar mi cabeza con tanta información.

– Bueno por lo menos él se tendrá que quedar aquí todo el tiempo, yo solo vendré a visitar. Por lo tanto yo no necesito aprender más aparte de la escuela n_n.

– Lo siento hija, pero en eso te equivocas. Mientras que Sōta-san sea menor de edad, tú te encargaras del templo – interviene mamá.

– Así es, y también tendrás que aprender toda la historia de la familia, sus costumbres, tradiciones y responsabilidades - continua el abuelo

– Jajajajajaja ¿Y tú qué pensaste Oneesan? ¿Qué te salvarías?

– ¡Cállate! – dije esto apretando los palillos.

– Eso lo tienen que hacer los dos e igualmente tienen que regresar al Kendo.

– Wakai Ojiisan – decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno ya termine, gracias por la el desayuno, Okāsan – me levanto y me termino de alistar para ir a la escuela.

-/-

-/-

-/-

En el pasillo de la entrada de la escuela, el cual llegaba hasta el edificio, se encuentra los estantes de todos los clubes extracurriculares. El club de Futbol, Basquetbol, Volibol, Natación, Arte, Teatro, Cocina, etc.

– Waaa. Minna, no es justo, ustedes ya se inscribieron en un club y yo un no sé qué quiero este año.

– Y ¿por qué no intentas con Kendo? Kagome-chan. – Me pregunta Eri

– Si Kagome-chan, es algo que tú ya haces desde niña ¿no es así? – Volteo a ver a Yuka con una cara de pocos amigos – ¿Quee, es cierto no?

– Si Minna, pero suficiente tengo con practicarlo en casa, como para ahora también hacerlo en la escuela. No tendré ni un tiempo de descanso.

– Entonces busca algo que no hayas hecho aún, es bueno tener algo nuevo que aprender, además te serviría de distracción

– Aritagou Ayumi-chan – sonrío tomando las manos a mi comprensiva amiga.

Comenzamos a caminar para seguir observando cada uno de los estantes. Pero ninguno me llama la atención. Después de unos cuantos, veo que en uno de ellos está la misma señora que me ayudo en la biblioteca ayer.

– Konnichiwa

– Konnichiwa

– Usted es la encargada de la biblioteca ¿verdad?

– Así es, si no me equivoco usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi

– Sí, Mucho gusto. Y ¿cuál es su nombre?

– Mi nombre es Kaede Hayashi. El gusto es mío jovencita.

– ¿Y el club al que usted pertenece es al de lectura? – Esa pregunta fue más afirmativa

– Iie. Este es el club de medicina natural

– ¿¡Ehh!?... ¿Medicina Natural?

– Así es. ¿Le gustaría inscribirse?

– Mmm... Y de que se trata. Entiendo lo de Medicina pero ¿a que se refiere con natural?

– La Medicina Natural más que nada es sobre hierbas medicinales, se aprende los nombres de cada una de ellas y para qué sirven, así como también aprendemos a preparar medicina para su uso y/o consumo.

– Oohh… suena muy interesante

– Sí que lo es. En estos tiempos la medicina moderna nos ayuda mucho, pero muchos tienen componentes químicos que a la larga nos afectan. Por eso es bueno tener una alternativa.

– En eso tiene razón

– Kagome-chan. ¿Ya encontraste algo que te interese? – Me pregunta Eri

– Hai

– ¿Qué club es?

– El Club de Medicina Natural Yuka-Chan

– Kagome-chan eso parece algo diferente y nuevo para ti.

– Si lo sé Eri-chan, por eso mismo me llama la atención. Además me gusta ayudar a las personas, y de esta manera tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo. Aparte de que le estoy tomando la palabra a Ayumi-chan

– Bueno Kagome-chan, si eso es lo que eliges, nosotras te apoyaremos – le dice Ayumi

– Aritagou Minna – Volteo hacia donde estaba la señora – Bien Señora Hayashi me inscribiré en el club.

– Muy bien Señorita Higurashi, por favor anótese en esta lista con sus datos

-/-

-/-

-/-

En el Templo Shinagawa se encontraba el abuelo quitando la nieve de los caminos que dirigían hacia la casa y hacia el Santuario. En ese momento ve llegar a dos personas.

– Konnichiwa – se acercan al abuelo y hacen una reverencia.

– Konnichiwa – Corresponde a la reverencia – ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

– Mi nombre es Mushin Yamabushi y él es mi discípulo Miroku Shaolin – este último traía consigo un cetro - Como verá somos monjes. Venimos desde el templo Yoyogihachimangu. Que se encuentra en la ciudad de Shibuya

– Si puedo darme cuenta, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ichiro Higurashi.

– Sr. Higurashi. Hemos venido a platicar con usted sobre los recientes acontecimientos en las noches.

– ¿Se refieren al ciempiés gigante que dicen que ataca por las noches?

– Asi es, Sr. Higurashi.

– Muy bien, pero es mejor entrar a la casa, para estar más cómodos. Es por aquí.

El abuelo se dirige rumbo a la casa y detrás de él venían los dos monjes.

Una vez adentro – Adelante tomen asiento – Los monjes se sientan uno al lado del otro – Y díganme, ¿que es lo que ustedes saben? – El abuelo se coloca frente a ellos.

– Sr. Higurashi, sabemos que hace muchos años en este templo fue sellada la perla de Shikon – Comenta el monje Mushin

– Si es verdad. Eso fue ya bastantes años – El abuelo se pone de brazos cruzados – Y hasta la fecha sigue sellada, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con los acontecimientos recientes?

Ambos monjes se voltean a ver un segundo y vuelven a ver al abuelo – Sr. Higurashi. Con todo respeto – le dice el monje Miroku – Si no me equivoco, una de las funciones del sello es hacer indetectable la perla y creemos que ese sello se ha debilitado de alguna manera, ya que a partir de este año en curso han aparecido una serie de criaturas sobrehumanas.

– Eso es imposible, ya que cada 2 días reviso el santuario, en donde se realizó el sello y todo está igual que siempre – El abuelo aun con los brazos cruzados.

– Ojiisan ya regrese de las compras – Sonomi se acerca hacia donde se encontraba el abuelo con los monjes – Oh Tenemos visitas. Konnichiwa – hace una reverencia

– Konnichiwa – responden ambos monjes.

– Sonomi-Chan, Él es el monje Mushin Yamabushi y el monje Miroku Shaolin su discípulo.

– Encantada de conocerlos, siéntanse como en su casa, les traeré un poco de té – Sonomi se dirige a la cocina, después de 5 min regresa con el té para cada uno. Se los deja en la mesita y se retira nuevamente a la cocina.

– Bueno, Sr. Higurashi, como le decíamos, es muy probable que el sello se esté debilitando de alguna manera.

– Monje Yamabushi, Llevo muchos años cuidando ese sello, y yo mismo me daría cuenta si ese sello se estuviera debilitando – dice esto último colocando la taza de té en la mesa.

– Sr. Higurashi, ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos, dónde tiene sellada la perla de Shikon?

– Si con eso se quedan más tranquilos Monje Shaolin, los llevaré.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y darle una oportunidad. Y quiero pedirles una disculpa ya que tuve que hacer una** **pequeña modificación** **en el 1er** **capítulo** **con respecto al** **padre** **de Kagome. Mas adelante de la historia** **entenderán** **el por que. Y si apenas vas comenzando a leerla no te preocupes por ello.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

Komodo-tachi = niños

Yōkai = Toda criatura sobrenatural

Oni = Demonio

Oyasuminasai u Oyasumi = Buenas noches

Konnichiwa = Hola

Iie = No

Hai = Si

/

 **Faby Sama .-** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar tu comentario. Y si, este será un sesshome.

/

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y realizó una historia diferente con ellos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **III**

 **»DESCUBRIMIENTOS«**

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y me encontraba en la biblioteca terminando la tarea de historia. Me estiro en mi silla – Mmm… Por fin termine. Ahora que recuerdo, cuando buscaba información de la era Sengoku hacía mención sobre los Yōkai. Pero al seguir leyendo no mencionaba alguna otra cosa – Me levanto para llevar el libro del lugar donde la Sra. Kaede lo encontró el libro – Veamos, si no mal recuerdo era por aquí – Coloco el libro dentro de la línea correspondiente – ¿Me pregunto si existirá libros sobre cada periodo? Si no mal recuerdo la Era Sengoku se encontraba dentro del Periodo Muromachi. Mmm… Periodo Muromachi…Muromachi…Muro… ¡Aquí está! – Tomo el libro, lo observo un segundo y procedo a abrirlo, busco en el índice, al encontrar la era Sengoku, comienzo a hojear lentamente leyendo los subtítulos, hasta encontrar lo siguiente:

«La era Sengoku conocida como el periodo de los estados en guerra o la guerra civil. A finales de 1466 los bonzos del monte Hiei bajaron por enésima vez a Kioto en armas, para quemar el templo Hongan-ji. Dos años más tarde en Kioto, conocida como la capital de las flores, ocurre la revuelta de Onin, propagándose por todo el país. La autoridad de Shongunato Ashikaga fue destruida, dando paso al descontrol, al caos y a la guerra civil.

Cabe mencionar que en esa época existían dentro del mismo ejército individuos con fuerza sobrenatural. Muchos los llamaban Yōkai. Criaturas no humanas con formas de animales o monstruosas. Los más peligrosos eran conocidos como los Hengeyōkai los cuales provenían de alguna especie animal y podían transformarse en forma humana. Todo Yōkai era conocido por sus grandes poderes. Estos mismos vivían en clanes.

Antes de que la guerra se detonara. Los humanos y los Yōkai coexistían sin problemas, respetando el espacio y territorios de cada uno. Claro que existian sus excepciones, demonios que despreciaban a los humanos por ser tan débiles, insignificantes y problemáticos; y por otro lado los humanos que solo querían acabar con la existencia de los Yōkai, por ser una amenaza para la raza humana, pero debido a su diferencia de fuerzas no se atrevían a enfrentarse a ellos.

Al inicio del periodo Muromachi y las guerras comenzaron a hacerse presentes, el gobierno recurrió a pedir ayuda a los diferentes clanes. Algunos aceptaban ayudar, pero muchos otros preferían quedarse fuera de los problemas de los humanos.

Alrededor de 1500, se dice que en una aldea que se encontraba cerca del Templo Shinagawa, vivía una sacerdotisa con increíbles habilidades espirituales, quien se encargaba de proteger la perla de Shikon. Esta perla tenía la capacidad de brindar un poder sorprendente a los Yōkai. Y tomando en cuenta que en aquella era, también se dio el comienzo de la guerra entre Yōkai y humanos, estos buscaban a toda costa apoderarse de la perla para poder acabar con la raza humana.»

Me detengo un momento – Pero que es lo que estoy leyendo, es decir, eso fue cerca del templo de Ojiisan – Y retomo la lectura

«Esta sacerdotisa se dedicó a proteger la perla día y noche. Hasta que llegó un día, que tristemente ella perdió la vida. Pero antes de fallecer ella indicó que tenían que realizar un ritual para sellar la perla y evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas»

Al terminar de leer este último párrafo, dejo caer el libro quedando asombrada, no podía creer lo que acaba de encontrar. – Debo de regresar lo más pronto posible a casa y preguntar al abuelo sobre esto.

– Señorita Higurashi… ¿Daijobu Desuka? – Menciona acercándose la bibliotecaria

– Si Sra. Hayashi – Volteo con una sonrisa esperando que no note mi intranquilidad – solo se cayó el libro sin querer – recojo el libro y lo colocó en su lugar, me dirijo a la mesa donde estaba trabajando, cojo mis cosas y me retiro – Nos vemos Sra. Hayashi

– Hasta luego señorita Higurashi… Que le vaya bien

-%-

-%-

-%-

De camino al aula, sigo perdida en mis pensamientos recordando lo que acabo de leer. «Alrededor de 1500, se dice que en una aldea que se encontraba cerca del Templo Shinagawa, vivía una sacerdotisa con increíbles habilidades espirituales, quien se encargaba de proteger la perla de Shikon. … «Esta sacerdotisa se dedicó a proteger la perla día y noche. Hasta que llegó un día, que tristemente ella perdió la vida. Pero antes de fallecer ella indicó que tenían que realizar un ritual para sellar la perla y evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas» – _No puedo entretenerme al terminar las clases, tengo que ir a casa en cuanto salga. Pero ahora que recuerdo, tengo que ir por Sōta a la escuela_ – De lo concentrada que iba en mi mundo no me daba cuenta de quien se encontraba en mi alrededor, cuando de pronto tropiezo con alguien. – Gomenne, es mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba – hacia un reverencia con mis manos juntas en modo de súplica

– No te preocupes Higurashi. Al parecer el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos de esta manera

Al levantar mi cabeza me doy cuenta de quién se trata – Konnichiwa Murakami. Perdóname por nuevamente tropezar contigo. Qué pena que siempre nos encontremos en estas circunstancias, de seguro has de pensar que soy una despistada

Ella me regala una sonrisa sincera – Descuida Higurashi. A todos nos pasa, siempre tenemos nuestros 5 min.

– Je je je… Si…Bueno me dio gusto verte de nuevo. Me voy porque ya está por terminar el descanso. Hasta luego

– Si, Adiós

-/-

-/-

-/-

– Este es el santuario donde se encuentra sellada la perla – Indica el abuelo a los dos monjes – Vamos entrando para que vean con sus propios ojos que todo está bien – al entrar en el fondo se encontraba un altar en el cual 3 objetos, que forman un triángulo sobre un estante. Era una espada, una piedra preciosa de color verde con forma de una gota de agua y un espejo – Como ven señores en ese altar se encuentra sellada la perla de Shikon.

Los 2 monjes se adentraron hasta estar más cerca del altar, mientras el abuelo se queda en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados

– Disculpe, Sr. Higurashi, ¿esos tres objetos que forman un triángulo? ¿Son los Tres Tesoros Imperiales de Japón? – voltea Miroku hacia el abuelo

– Así es monje Shaolin. Es Kusanagi no Tsurugi la espada, Yasakani no Magatama la joya o piedra de Jade y Yata no Kagami el espejo.

– Y con la ayuda de esos tres tesoros se realizó un conjuro para hacer el sello – menciona el monje Mushin y se queda viendo hacia el altar donde los tres tesoros se encuentran

– Así es monje Yamabushi.

– Y supongo que la perla de Shikon debe estar en el medio para que permanezca el sello – menciona Miroku

– Así es monje Shaolin – El abuelo abre los ojos y observa al monje Miroku – Pero, ¿por qué dice que supone?

– Porque la perla no está – el monje voltea hacia el altar indicando hacia donde debería de estar la perla.

– ¿Naniiiii? – El abuelo se acerca hacia el altar buscando por todos lados y no encuentra la perla por ningún lado – ¡no puede ser, debería de estar allí! ¡No comprendo cómo pudo haber desaparecido así como así!

– ¿Recuerda la última vez que vio la perla dentro del sello? – pregunta el monje Miroku

– No lo recuerdo – el abuelo se encontraba con una cara de preocupación con un brazo cruzado y una mano en su cara.

– Pero usted nos dijo que venía a revisar – comenta Miroku

– ¿Qué yo venía a revisar? – el abuelo se apunta así mismo con la mano que tenía en su cara.

– Si, y que venía cada dos días. Por lo tanto debió ver que hace dos días todo estaba bien. ¿No? – comenta el monje Mushin

– No – cambia su cara de un semblante sumamente preocupado a una reflexiva con el pulgar y el índice sosteniendo la quijada –hace dos días yo recuerdo estar leyendo el periódico, después de eso salí a quitar un poco de nieve por los caminos del templo, después me senté en la mesa de té y Sonomi-chan me llevo una taza de té, también recuerdo que me dejó una carne seca que hace mucho no comía. Y a decir verdad no estaba muy buena que digamos. Entonces recordaba que hace muchos años…

El monje Miroku volteo a ver al su sensei – Maestro Mushin, está más que claro que no tiene ni idea de cómo ha ocurrido.

– Si Miroku, la pregunta es ¿dónde estará la perla?

– Usted cree que hayan entrado al santuario y se hayan llevado la perla

– No podemos saberlo del todo. Pero creo que puede saber algo más que nos pueda ayudar a entender lo que ha sucedido.

– Muy bien creo que debemos preguntarle – El monje Miroku se voltea hacia donde estaba el abuelo – Sr. Higurashi. ¿No ha sentido algo extraño recientemente?

El abuelo aún se encontraba reflexionando – Después de comerme la carne seca. Que sigo diciendo que no estaba tan buena. Creo que me quede dormido – El abuelo voltea a ver al monje Miroku y baja su mano del rostro para cruzar los dos brazos y cambiar su semblante despreocupado a uno serio – A decir verdad, Si monje Shaolin. Desde el comienzo de este año he tenido un presentimiento de que algo muy grave está por ocurrir.

– Oh…Ojiisan. Aquí están – Se asoma Sonomi – Ojiisan ya casi será la hora de almorzar – Sonomi voltea a ver a los dos monjes – ¿Gustan quedarse?

– Si, muchas gracias por la invitación – le responde el monje Mushin.

-/-

-/-

-/-

– Muy bien chicos. Hasta aquí queda la clase del día de hoy. Continuaremos en la próxima clase.

Comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas para salir del salón – Uff… Se me hizo eterna esta última clase, ¿Nee Ayumi-chan? – Quien se encontraba caminando a un lado mío

– ¿Se te hace? A mí se me hizo normal.

Ya estando en los lockers. Abrimos cada una su respectivo y sacamos nuestros zapatos para cambiarlos por los escolares.

– Kagome-chan. Cuándo estabas en la biblioteca, las chicas y yo quedamos de ir por un helado saliendo de la escuela. ¿Quieres venir?

Me estaba poniendo los otros zapatos – Si me gustaría ir Ayumi-chan, pero tengo que ir por Sōta a la escuela

– Bueno Kagome-chan. Entonces iremos en otra ocasión – ya comenzando a marcharse

– Por su puesto Ayumi-chan. Discúlpame con las chicas – colocaba mis otros zapatos dentro del locker.

– Si, yo les digo. Nos vemos mañana – Ayumi sale antes

– Hasta mañana – Termino de cerrar el locker. Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y veo que son las 2 de la tarde – Tengo buen tiempo para llegar.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Después de 30min de camino, finalmente llego a la escuela de Sōta. Me encuentro algunos alumnos en la entrada – sumimasen. ¿Me podrían decir donde se encuentran los salones de cuarto año?

– Si están en el primer piso del edificio izquierdo

– Arigatō

Ya en la zona de 4to año busco salón por salón, pero no lo encuentro – ¿Cómo es que no se en que aula esta Sōta? ¿Qué clase de hermana soy? – Encuentro por fin a un maestro – sumimasen, ¿conoce a Sōta Higurashi?

– Ahh!...¿Higurashi?...Si él se encuentra en el aula b.

– Muy bien, Arigatō – continúo buscando - En el aula b…mmm… esta debe de ser – al entrar al aula solo quedan 2 alumnos, lo más probable es que les haya tocado el aseo del aula – sumimasen, ¿ustedes son compañeros de Sōta Higurashi?

– Sí... Pero él ya se fue… aunque ahora que recuerdo él está en el equipo de fútbol y tengo entendido que tienen práctica el día de hoy.

– Ok, Arigatō – me dirijo hacia la cancha de futbol. Una vez allí, veo que hay algunos chicos y reunidos pero no veo a Sōta – Muchachos, ¿han visto a Sōta Higurashi?

– ¿Higurashi?... él todavía está en los vestidores

– ¿Me podrían ayudar diciéndole que su hermana lo busca?

– Si claro

Después de esperar 10 min veo a Sōta dirigirse hacia mí.

– Oneesan, ¿A qué has venido?

– ¿Cómo que a qué has venido? – Me cruzo de brazo – Eh venido por ti para irnos a casa. Le prometí a mamá que vendría por ti el día de hoy, por lo que salió en las noticias. Además, tú mismo dijiste anoche que te daba miedo.

– Jajaja, que linda eres Oneesan – me dice rascándose la cabeza – Pero el día de hoy tengo práctica de Fútbol

– Sí… ya lo note, en cuanto termines nos vamos.

– ¿Segura que vas a esperar a que acabe la práctica?

– Ash, ya te dije que si Sōta-chan. Ya van a ser las 3 de la tarde solo durara un hora. – tomo asiento en una de las bancas y el quedando frente a mi

– Pero, Oneesan. La práctica empieza a las 4

– ¿Cómo?... ¿Hasta las 4?... son dos horas, más lo que dures cambiándote serán 5:30

– Por eso te estoy preguntando – cruza los brazos – si estas segura que esperaras todo este tiempo –

– Mmm, pues si, ya estoy aquí. – _ahora que recuerdo cerca de aquí está un supermercado, le llamaré a mamá y le preguntare si llevo algo para la cena –_ Sōta-chan, voy a ir al supermercado que está cerca de aquí.

– Esta bien… yo iré a los vestidores.

– Ok…Y no te vayas a ir – me levanto y comienzo a caminar

– Si, Oneesan – se va corriendo en dirección de donde venía.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Se encontraban tres hombres sentados preocupados por dos cosas. Primero los ataques de demonios que se han estado presentado y segundo porque al parecer la perla de Shikon está desaparecida.

– Sr. Higurashi, tenemos entendido, que este templo ha estado en su familia desde sus orígenes – Menciona Miroku después de un largo silencio.

– Si, es verdad. Esta desde 1187 – confirma el abuelo, el cual tenía sus brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y la perla de Shikon? ¿Estaba desde entonces?

– Iie… La perla de Shikon llegó a este templo en la era Sengoku en el año 1500 – hace una pequeña pausa – En ese entonces, Japón se encontraba en guerras constantes

– ¿Es verdad que en esas guerras los Yokai estaban involucrados?

– Si, los Yokai estaban divididos por diversos clanes por toda la región, eran conocidos por tener diferentes habilidades y el gobierno decidió utilizar eso a su favor contra los rebeldes. Claro que hubo muchos clanes que se negaron a participar, debido a que no les gustaba enredarse en los problemas de los humanos.

– ¿Y cómo es que este templo se quedó a cargo de la perla de Shikon? – Pregunta el monje Mushin

– Tengo entendido, que la perla había sido asignada al cuidado de una sacerdotisa que vivía en una aldea cercana de este templo. La verdad no recuerdo en estos momentos cuál era su nombre. Esto fue en 1497, después de 3 años llegó esa sacerdotisa al templo, solicitando que se realizara un ritual para hacer el sello a la perla.

– Y ¿Sabe en qué consiste ese ritual? – Pregunto Miroku

– Con la ayuda de los tres tesoros imperiales, la sangre de una sacerdotisa con un gran poder espiritual y un conjuro se realizó el sello.

– ¿Un sacrificio? – Pregunta el monje Mushin

– Iie. Solo un poco de sangre – confirma el abuelo

– Ojiisan, hablo Kagome-chan dijo que llegarían tarde a casa, ya que Sōta-chan tiene practica de fútbol. – comunica Sonomi

– Mmm, ¿no dijo cómo a qué hora llegaría? – confirma el abuelo

– Pues ella dijo que alrededor de las 6 de la tarde

– Bueno, no es tan tarde

– ¿Por qué Ojiisan? ¿Hay algún problema?

– No, no te preocupes Sonomi-chan ya sabes que me preocupo a veces de más – confirma el abuelo

– Bueno, hare Nikuman para cenar. ¿Por qué no se quedan? Monje Yamabushi, Shaolin – Sonomi voltea a ver a ambos con una sonrisa genuina

– No, se preocupe Sra. Higurashi, no queremos causar más molestias – responde el monje Mushin

– Oh, claro que no es ninguna molestia. Además Kagome-chan traerá Taiyaki para todos

– Bueno supongo que si nos quedamos hasta esa hora. No es muy tarde y llegaríamos a buen tiempo al templo – le comenta Miroku a Mushin

– Muy bien, entonces iré a comprar lo que necesito para la cena. Vuelvo en un rato Ojiisan

Sonomi se retira para dirigirse al supermercado dejando a los hombres hablando sobre su reciente descubrimiento.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su** **aceptación** **a esta historia, asi como tambien agradesco sus comentarios. Estare esperandolos. Y**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Hengey** **ōkai =** Demonio en forma de animal capas de transformarse en forma humana

 **¿Daijobu desuka? =** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **¿Nee + nombre? =** ¿verdad + nombre? O ¿no es asi + nombre?

 **Sumimsen =** Disculpa o pedir permiso

 **Nikuman =** Bollos al vapor rellenos de carne

 **Taiyaki =** Pastelillos en forma de pez rellenos de crema pastelera o chocolate

/

Sin más por el momento.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **IV**

 **»LA PERLA DE SHIKON «**

-/-

-/-

-/-

Al ir entrando la escuela, reviso mi reloj. Faltan 15 min para las 5 de la tarde. Me dirijo hacia la cancha de Futbol y al parecer aún está muy animada la práctica. Tomo asiento en uno de las bancas para terminar de esperar.

Comienzo a recordar lo que leí hoy en la biblioteca. «Alrededor de 1500, se dice que en una aldea que se encontraba cerca del Templo Shinagawa, vivía una sacerdotisa con increíbles habilidades espirituales, quien se encargaba de proteger la perla de Shikon Esta sacerdotisa se dedicó a proteger la perla día y noche. Hasta que llego un día que tristemente ella perdió la vida. Pero antes de fallecer ella indico que tienen que realizar un ritual para sellar la perla y evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas _»... ¿será esa historia cierta y en nuestro templo se encuentra sellada realmente esa poderos perla? Si eso es verdad, el Abuelo tiene muchas preguntas que responder._

Al fondo un chico de cabellos oscuros comienza a llamarla – Oneesan

Pero la chica de cabello azabache se encontraba muy concentrada en sus ideas – ¿ _Y esa criatura que mencionan en las noticias? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con eso?_

– Oneesan.

 _Ahora que recuerdo, ayer en la noche el abuelo menciono que últimamente se ha sentido extraño desde que inició el año._

Pero al ver que su hermana no respondía – ¡ N!

– ¡Sōta-chan, por que me gritas! – Volteo a verlo enojada

– ¬.¬ Pero si te estoy hablando desde hace rato Oneesan.

– ¡Ehh!... ¿De verdad?... Je Je Je, Gomenne Sōta-chan – apenada con mi hermano cambio mi humor - ¿Ya terminaste con tu práctica?

– Hai – comienza a caminar hacia la salida yo cojo la bolsa con las cosas que compre – Oneesan, creo que deberías de buscarte ya un novio

Volteo a verlo – ¿Y tú por qué dices eso?

– Para que se te quite lo histérica

– Oye mocoso, yo no soy histérica, además yo decidiré cuando tener novio – reviso el reloj antes de salir de la escuela. – Sōta-chan, son las 5:40 si nos apuramos llegaremos antes de que se meta el sol

– Muy bien, pues andando

-/-

-/-

-/-

– Sr. Higurashi. ¿Dónde se encuentra su pozo sellado? –pregunta Miroku

– El pozo esta por acá – salen los tres de la casa para dirigirse en la pequeña casita que se hizo sobre el pozo con sellos

– Y no ha sentido ninguna presencia maligna o alguna sensación extraña – pregunta el monje Miroku ya situándose los tres fuera de la misma

– No, todo ha estado tranquilo en este lugar. Pero, ¿Por qué lo pregunta Monje Shaolin?

– Lo que sucede, es que uno de los pozos que se encuentra en otro templo de nuestra ciudad, al parecer el sello se ha roto y desde allí es de donde proviene esa criatura que ha estado haciendo ataques a esta ciudad

– ¡¿Como dice?!... ¡¿Que el pozo no tiene su sello?!... ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – cuestionaba asombrado el anciano de cabellera blanca

– Así es, nosotros estábamos tratando de eliminar a ese ciempiés, pero se nos escapó, entonces vimos en las noticias que estaba atacando a esta ciudad, y claro que no era casualidad de que ese demonio haya venido hasta acá, es más que obvio que venía en busca de la perla de Shikon y por eso es que estamos aquí – dice el monje Mushin

– Oh ya veo. Pero todavía no me queda claro cómo es posible que un pozo este abierto. Tengo entendido que los pozos están sellados. Por eso existe un santuario junto a ellos para ser cuidados. – comenta el abuelo

– Eso es algo que aún no logramos descubrir – dice Miroku – pero pensamos que usted podría saberlo

– No…. Aunque. Si existe manera de abrir un pozo.

– Entonces debe de existir alguien que pueda hacerlo – dice Miroku

– Si, pero en esta época no conozco a alguien que pueda hacerlo

– Pero, entonces por qué se nos ha asignado a nosotros el cuidado de los pozos

– Por qué tenemos que cuidar el sello

– Pero, usted acaba de decir que no conoce a alguien que pueda abrir el pozo. En todo caso no tendría sentido dejarnos a nosotros dicha responsabilidad, si nosotros no podemos hacerlo.

– El cuidado del sello es muy diferente a abrirlo. Requiere mucha más energía espiritual

Los tres personajes se dirigían hacia la casa, ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde cuando entraron.

– Sonomi-chan, ¿aún no han llegado los niños?

– No, Ojiisan, pero no deben tardar.

– Hmp

El abuelo junto con los monjes se dirige a la mesa de té. Cada uno de ellos toma asiento.

El monje Miroku observa al abuelo algo extraño – Sr. Higurashi, ¿Le preocupa algo?

– La verdad es que sí. Recuerdan que en las últimas noticias se mencionó que el ataque del demonio fue en el parque Futsukaichi

– Si, lo recuerdo bien

– Bien, ese parque está cerca de la escuela de mi nieto Sōta-san

– Oh, ya entiendo y le preocupa que se encuentren con el

– Sí. Además desde esta mañana tengo un extraño presentimiento.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Después de 10 min caminando llegamos al puente. Una vez cruzando, la casa queda a 5 minutos.

Íbamos ya por terminar de cruzar el puente – Oneesan, mira esta un puesto de helados afuera del campo de béisbol, vamos

– Bueno, aún es temprano, y no creo que tardemos más de 5min. – Llegamos al puesto de helados Sōta pide el suyo, una vez que se lo entregan gira hacia donde está un campo de béisbol y se percata del partido y se acerca para verlo más de cerca. Yo aún me quedo recibiendo el mío, pago ambos y camino junto a él.

El partido estuvo tan entretenido que nos quedamos viéndolo hasta el final – Estuvo muy entretenido el partido, ¿nee oneesan?

– Si, la verdad es que sí – al voltear alrededor me percato que ya había oscurecido. Miro el reloj y eran las 8 – Sōta-san, ya hay que irnos, ya es tarde y mamá nos debe estar esperando con las cosas que le faltan para la cena.

El campo de béisbol estaba dentro de un parque, y era más fácil atravesarlo que rodearlo – Oneesan, ¿porque tenemos que atravesar el parque?

– Es más rápido si lo hacemos así, además, si lo rodeamos tardaremos más – Sōta se detiene y se voltea. – que te sucede, porque te detienes

– Oneesan, creo haber escuchado algo – dice un Sōta asustado

– Es tu miedo el que te está haciendo imaginar cosas, vamos apurémonos para llegar a la esquina de la calle y cruzar – ya estábamos por terminar de cruzar el parque cuando Sōta grita y comienza a tirarme de la blusa – Sōta-san, ya te dije que es tu imaginación – volteo hacia donde miraba y frente a nosotros se encontraba un monstro. Era un ciempiés gigante que en la parte de arriba tenia cuerpo de una mujer con 3 brazos a cada lado y el resto era insecto

– Entrégamela – reclamaba el insecto gigante

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, tome a Sōta de la mano, lo jale y comencé a correr hasta llegar la esquina de la calle. Para nuestra fortuna el semáforo estaba en verde, corrimos sin parar como unos 300 metros y llegamos a una avenida principal, llegamos hasta la esquina donde esperamos a que cambie otro semáforo. Aprovechamos para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

– Oneesan, ya no se ve que venga detrás de nosotros

– Así parece. Pero no debemos de bajar el ritmo. En cuanto cambie el semáforo volveremos a correr, ya solo nos queda como 300 metros más y esta la entrada del templo

– Pero todavía faltan las escaleras del templo

– Lo sé pero ya estaremos en casa.

-/-

-/-

-/-

En el reloj marcaban las 8:15 y aun no llegaba Kagome y Sōta.

El abuelo, Miroku, Mushin y Sonomi estaban alrededor de la mesa de té. Los monjes al darse cuenta de que no llegaban, decidieron quedarse a esperar junto con ellos.

El abuelo se levanta y decide salir de la casa quedando de frente al arco donde terminan las escaleras. Los dos monjes salen tras él y Sonomi se queda dentro de la casa.

No pasó ni un minuto que ya habían salido cuando vieron a Kagome y a Sōta aparecer por el arco.

Los dos nos encontrábamos agotados de tanto correr. Sōta se deja caer al suelo con los pies en el suelo y las rodillas levantadas y apoyándose con ambas manos hacia atrás y yo me recargo en un pilar del arco para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

– ¡¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?!

Volteo a ver al abuelo (que estaba bastante molesto por cierto) – Ojiisan, perdón, es que nos detuvimos a comprar un helado, pero de verdad que aún era temprano – decía en forma de juramento

– Si Ojiisan y luego nos pusimos a ver un partido de béisbol que estaba buenísimo. ¿Nee Oneesan? – agrega Sōta de lo más tranquilo

– Si – le respondo a Sōta – entonces cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 8 de la noche y rápido nos venimos a casa

– Pero, cuando veníamos atravesando el parque. ¡De pronto nos sale el ciempiés gigante! – dice Sōta poniéndole tonalidad de asombro en la última frase

– Si Ojiisan y Sōta en lugar de moverse, que se queda como estatua, entonces tuve que jalarlo y comenzamos a correr hasta llegar aquí.

– ¿Y como no querías que me asustara Oneesan?, si esa cosa era horrible. Me dan escalofríos de solo recordarla. – se abraza así mismo

– ¡No entiendo cómo es que los dos pueden estar tan tranquilos después de lo que les paso! – nos dice el abuelo con una mano en la cara moviendo la cabeza a los lados en forma de desaprobación.

Veo a dos personas junto al abuelo que no conozco – Ojiisan, ¿quiénes son esas personas?

– Él es Mushin Yamabushi y el Miroku Shaolin su discípulo, ambos son monjes y vienen del templo Yoyogihachimango de Shibuya

Me coloco frente a ellos – Mucho gusto – hago una leve reverencia – Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

El chico de cabello negro se levanta y se coloca junto a su hermana – Y yo me llamo Sōta Higurashi – hace una leve reverencia – mucho gusto

Ambos monjes hacen la reverencia – El gusto es nuestro – dicen los dos

– Y dígame srita. Higurashi, ¿dice que se encontraron al ciempiés gigante?

– Si monje Shaolin. Aunque ahora que recuerdo Sōta-san – me giro hacia mi hermano - ¿no se supone que la última vez que se había aparecido esa cosa era en el parque Futsukaichi?

– Si Oneesan, eso dijeron en las noticias

Subo ambos brazos con mis manos extendidas a la altura de mi cabeza – ¡Y que carajos hacía en ese parque! – Coloco mis manos en las caderas – ¡se supone que por eso me cuide de no pasar por el otro! ¡Pero no, el muy despreciable se digna a estar precisamente por el que pasábamos!…

Yo me encontraba renegando de la situación en voz alta. Sōta solo me miraba divertido. El abuelo con cara de: que voy a hacer con estos niños y los dos monjes simplemente veían la escena algo extraña.

– Srita. Higurashi – llama el monje miroku,

– Oneesan, a lo mejor se equivocaron en el noticiero

Me cruzo de brazos – Y si es así ¡¿porque carajos los del noticiero no revisan bien la información, así uno puede planear mejor las rutas por donde uno debe de ir?! Para no toparse con el monstruo…

– Srita. Higurashi

Sōta se percata que el monje miroku le llamaba pero su hermana se encontraba perdida en su propia discusión – Oneesan

– Pero a la otra lo que voy a hacer es evitar todos los parques, así no habrá manera de encontrarnos con esa cosa…

– Srita. Higurashi

– Oneesan - se acerca Sōta y me jala de la blusa

– ¿Ehh?... ¿Nani, nani?... – Volteo a verlo

– Oneesan te habla el monje Shaolin

Volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba – Ah, Lo siento… Je je je. Dígame Monje Shaolin.

– Srita. Higurashi, ¿recuerda algo más cuando se encontraron con el ciempiés?

– Mmm, ¿Algo más?… sí, creo que escuche que decía "Entrégamela".

Miroku gira en dirección de Mushin se quedan viéndose uno al otro por un segundo, luego ven al Abuelo que cruza mirada con ellos.

– Kagome-chan, Sōta-san. Necesitamos hablar. Pero cera después de cenar. Monje Yamabushi, Shaolin. Ya es algo tarde, pueden quedarse esta noche y ya mañana regresan a su templo. Si les parece bien

– ¿Tu que dices Mushin?

– Si no hay ningún inconveniente, deberíamos de quedarnos. No creo que si se queda Hachi solo por esta noche vaya a suceder algo.

Todos entramos a la casa donde nos recibe mamá muy contenta a Sōta y a mí. Tuvimos una cena deliciosa. El abuelo, Sōta y yo discutimos como siempre. Mamá solo se divertía al vernos. Y los dos monjes solo observaban.

Terminando de cenar nos dirigimos hacia la sala. Mamá nos llevó té para acompañar los Taiyakis rellenos de chocolate que había traído.

– Bueno niños, como les dije hace rato. Tenemos que hablar – carraspeo para limpiarse la garganta – En este templo, desde 1500 en la era Sengoku se selló la perla de Shikon.

Cuando el abuelo dijo eso último, abro los ojos de asombro - _¿Qué? Entonces es verdad._

– ¿La perla de Shikon Ojiisan?

– Si Sōta-san

– ¿Y que es perla de Shikon?

– La perla de Shikon es una esfera de color rosa, que parece una canica – contesta el abuelo

– O también conocida como la esfera de las cuatro almas – agrega Miroku

– ¿La esfera de las cuatro almas?

– Las cuatro almas son Arami Tama que es el valor, Nigimi Tama la amistad, Kushimi Tama el conocimiento y Sakimi Tama el amor – concluye el monje

– La Perla fue sellada en un altar que se encuentra dentro del santuario. Dicho sello está conformado por los tres tesoros imperiales – dice el abuelo

– ¿Los tres tesoros imperiales? – esta vez pregunto yo

– Así es Kagome-chan. Los tres tesoros imperiales son las tres virtudes primarias de Japón. Kusanagi no Tsurugi una espada que representa el valor, Yasakani no Magatama la joya de jade que representa la benevolencia y Yata no Kagami el espejo que representa la sabiduría. Los tres forman un triángulo y con un conjuro se realizó el sello. Logrando que la Perla quede protegida y a su vez indetectable.

– ¿Indetectable y protegida de quién o para qué?

– Para los Yokai –

– ¿Cómo?... ¡¿Entonces si existen?! – cruzamos miradas Sōta y yo

– Efectivamente srita Higurashi. El Yokai está en búsqueda de la perla desde su creación, ya que esta le ofrece poderes sorprendentes. Esto es con la finalidad de acabar con la raza humana – dice Miroku

– Pero a lo que yo leí, eso fue hace 500 años atrás. Y ya no existen yokai en esta época

– En eso se equivoca Srita Higurashi. La criatura que usted mencionó que acababan de ver, es uno de ellos.

– ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Cómo es posible que una cosa como esa existan en este tiempo? – cuestiono sorprendida por lo que acabo de escuchar

– Ese demonio salió de un pozo devorador de huesos – indica Miroku

– ¿Cómo el que tenemos aquí en el templo? – Pregunta Sōta – Entonces ¿van a salir demonios por allí también?

– No. Todos los pozos en donde se arrojaban los restos de cadáveres de demonios, están ubicados dentro de los templos. Esos pozos han sido sellados y una de las funciones de los propietarios de esos templos es mantener el sello activo. – Contribuye Mushin

– Vaya menos mal – dice Sōta aliviado - Pero si están sellados como usted dice. ¿Por qué dice el monje Shaolin que salió de uno de esos pozos?

– Porque uno de esos pozos fue abierto desde el inicio de este año y desde entonces han aparecido demonios como el que ustedes vieron. – contesta Mushin

– Pero si es de donde ustedes viven, ¿porque ese monstruo vino a dar a esta ciudad? – Pregunto yo

– Por la perla de Shikon, como les dije antes todo demonio esta en búsqueda de ella. – contesta Miroku

– Ojiisan, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto? ¿Y aun así? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a cargo del templo? - cuestiono

– Yo les iba a decir, ahora que retomáramos las clases de kendo.

– Ahora entiendo la insistencia que tenías con respecto a que retomáramos las clases de Kendo Ojiisan – dije comprensivamente al abuelo – Pero si dicen que el pozo fue abierto. Van a seguir saliendo demonios de él. ¿Cierto?

– En efecto Srita Higurashi

– Con más razón tendremos que retomar las clases de Kendo Oneesan. – dice Sōta

– Si, para que no te quedes petrificado cuando lo veas

– ¬.¬…Solo tengo 8 años.

– Yo tengo una duda – Todos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía esa voz – a lo que ustedes comentan los demonios atraviesan por el pozo. Pero ¿de dónde provienen? – Solo se escuchó el maullido de Buyo del silencio que había en la habitación. Ninguno de nosotros esperábamos que mi mamá estuviera presente y que hubiese entendido todo lo anteriormente hablado.

– Buena pregunta Sonomi-chan. En efecto los pozos conectan con el mundo de los Yokai conocido como el otro mundo

Pongo mi cara en una mano y el codo en la mesa y volteo a ver a mi abuelo con cara sarcástica – ¿ese nombre se lo pusiste tu verdad Ojiisan?

– Ehh… ¿por qué me dices eso niña malcriada?

– Porque eso suena como si tú se lo hubieras puesto, y de seguro no sabes cómo se llama realmente.

– No Srita Higurashi, su abuelo tiene razón. Así se llama – contesta el monje miroku

– Ah, pues como batallaron para ponerle un nombre

– Vez niña malcriada. Y ya deja de estar interrumpiendo.

– Oye Ojiisan. ¿Y que es entonces el otro mundo? – pregunta Sōta

– El otro mundo, es donde todos los yokai, pueden vagar libremente y no tienen permitido salir y los humanos no tienen permitido entrar. Se encuentra entre el inframundo y la tierra. Y los pozos son portales que ellos pueden utilizar para entrar a este mundo sin ser detectados. Pero esos pozos, como se mencionó antes, están sellados.

– ¿Y cómo es que se abrió el pozo? – cuestiono

– Eso aún no lo sabemos

– ¿Y si un humano quiere entrar, se puede?

– No. Además no existe esa entrada

– Sr. Higurashi, en eso se equivoca – Interrumpe el monje miroku – La entrada si existe. Y tiene dos guardianas en la entrada infalibles.

– Lo que surge algo interesante es, por que en el inicio de este año comienza a existir este tipo de cosas. – Menciono – no recuerdo que en los años atrás haya ocurrido algo parecido.

– Coincido con usted Srita. Higurashi – concuerda Miroku

El abuelo cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos – Si es verdad, en todo el tiempo que yo tengo en este templo no ha ocurrido nada – hace una pausa y abre sus ojos – pero, esta no sería la primera vez que pasan este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Si ha pasado esto antes? – Pregunto Miroku

– Si… después que se selló la perla, cada 100 años intentan apoderarse de ella. Pero afortunadamente en cada uno de esos intentos se ha logrado evitar que eso suceda. Pero tengo entendido que desde que los pozos habían sido sellados no se habían abierto ninguno y la situación era sencilla ya que solo se trataban de los mismos humanos.

– ¿Humanos? – Todos preguntamos asombrados al mismo tiempo

– Si… humanos que eran seguidores de los Yokia… o que simplemente quieren utilizar el resentimiento de alguno de ellos para sus horribles intenciones. Lamentablemente, los humanos seguimos siendo seres inestables y egoístas que solo queremos satisfacernos a nosotros mismos a costa de lo que sea. Claro que existimos muchos que a pesar de ello queremos que la paz siga reinando. Por eso es que bajo el cuidado de esos humanos están muchos de los templos y/o santuarios.

– Y existe algún libro de donde podamos averiguar exactamente que paso en esos años –

– Iie Kagome-chan… Esos libros se perdieron

– Sr. Higurashi dice usted que esto se presenta cada 100 años. Entonces esto quiere decir que apenas va empezando

– Mucho me temo que si Monje Shaolin

– ¿Y qué año es este? – pregunto tranquilamente

– Oneesan… pues en que mundo vives… estamos en el año 2000

– Ah es verdad

– Ojiisan, Yo tengo otra duda – comenta Sōta – dices que en este templo ha estado sellada la perla de shikon por mucho tiempo y que eso es para que sea protegida e indetectable por los yokai. Y por otro lado dice el Monje Shaolin que el ciempiés gigante está aquí por la perla. Entonces no endiento

– Bueno… eso es por qué… la perla no está

– ¡¿Queeee?! – decimos Sōta y yo al mismo tiempo que nos paramos en nuestro sitio

– De hecho por eso los estábamos esperando, para preguntar si ustedes no la habían visto

Me molesto y pongo los brazos cruzados - ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber eso nosotros? Si no sabíamos de su existencia hasta hoy y además de que no teníamos permitido entrar al santuario o ¿es que no lo recuerdas Ojiisan?

El abuelo con una sonrisa de disculpa y una gotita en su frente – Si, luego recordé eso y por eso es que no les había dicho nada

– ¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?

– Pues tendremos que buscarla srita. Higurashi

De repente todo escuchamos ruidos provenientes de fuera. Salimos para averiguar que sucedía. Y la mujer ciempiés estaba en el templo

– Entréguenmela – decía el insecto

– ¡Pero si es la mujer Ciempiés Gigante! – grito Sōta

Miroku se coloca entre el ciempiés y los demás colocando su bastón por delante. El insecto comenzó a realizar ataques y miroku con la ayuda de su basto intentaba detenerlos.

– ¡Váyanse todos en lo que nosotros lo distraemos! – Miroku saca un talismán dentro de una de sus mangas de su hábito y se lo lanza – por Kami yo te ordeno que abandones este mundo – pero ese ataque no le hizo mucho – ¡Srita. Higurashi cuidado!

Todos empezamos a correr hacia la casa yo iba detrás. Al escuchar mi nombre volteo y veo que la criatura viene hacia mí. Cierro los ojos para esperar lo peor y por instinto coloco mi mano frente a mí - ¡Aléjate de mí! – Cuando abro los ojos me percato de que todos los brazos que tenia se habían caído – _No comprendo… ¿qué está pasando?... ¿Yo hice eso?_ – de lo distraída que estaba la mujer ciempiés se me dejo ir enzima nuevamente logrando morderme en el costado izquierdo. Me levanta junto con ella y me vienta logrando abrir mi piel, a su vez un destello rosado cabe al mismo tiempo que yo.

– Pero si es la perla de shikon – el abuelo, el monje Mushin y Miroku dicen al mismo tiempo.

Este último se lanza corriendo para alcanzar la perla y el insecto se percata de ello y va al mismo tiempo que el monje. Cuando ya habíamos dado por hecho de que atacaría al monje miroku. Vemos como el ciempiés es partido en 2.

Todos volteamos para ver quien había sido. Aparece un joven con una espada grande. La cual la coloca sobre su hombro. El joven era de piel blanca, cabello recogido con una coleta baja de lado con flequillo. Vestía una playera azul marino oscuro, pantalones tipo vestir negros, botines negros y una chamarra de cuero negra. Me miraba fijamente. Como no queriendo perderme de vista.

Yo intento levantarme para acercarme hacia donde estaba Miroku y al hombre de cabellera blanca que se encontraba frente a él.

– ¿Y tú, quién eres?

– Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taishō

– Muchas gracias por salvarnos

– No tienes por qué hacerlo, simplemente acabe con ese monstruo porque no me agradan

– Ahh – respondo algo asombrada de los intensos ojos color ámbar que poseía

– ¿Y cómo es que sabías dónde estaba? – preguntó Miroku incorporándose y colocándose a un lado mío

– Porque lo estaba buscando desde hace días hasta que por fin lo ubique en un parque donde tú y ese mocoso aparecieron y los persiguió hasta aquí y vine tras el – coloca su espada en su espalda donde tiene la funda. – _por un momento pensé que era ella, pero no, ella murió ya hace mucho tiempo. Lo que me sorprende es lo mucho que se parece_ – pero bueno, como todo ya termino me retiro – da un salto hacia un árbol y vemos como se pierde entre ellos.

Miroku voltea hacia – Srita. Higurashi. ¿Daijobu? -

Me encontraba de pie algo arqueada hacia la izquierda, con mi mano izquierda sobre la herida – Si Monje Shaolin, gracias – Le indico con la mano que tengo libre – Monje Shaolin, ¿eso que trae en su mano es?

– Así es, Srita Higurashi. Esta es la perla de Shikon

Se acerca Sōta corriendo y atrás de él venía mamá y el abuelo junto con el monje Mushin – Oneesan, ¿te encuentras bien? –

– Sí, estoy bien. Solo es un rasguño

– Pero Kagome-chan estas sangrando mucho – indica el abuelo

– Vamos adentro para curarte hija

Después de tanto ajetreo subo a tomarme un baño, mamá me ayuda para poder lavarme la herida y curarme. Me acompaña hasta mi habitación y me introduzco en la cama. Inmediatamente quede dormida, después de un día tan agitado.

También había sido demasiado para Sōta. También se fue a dormir después de todo aquello.

Los demás se habían quedado abajo discutiendo lo que había pasado.

– Bueno Sr. Higurashi, aquí tiene la perla de shikon. – Dice Miroku

– Si gracias – la recibe le abuelo

– Ya solo queda buscar la manera de volver a realizar el sello. – Comparte Mushin – aunque tenemos un inconveniente

– Necesitamos la sangre de una sacerdotisa con un gran poder espiritual. – Continua Miroku – Hablando de poder espiritual, cuando la mujer ciempiés intento tocar a la señorita, esta logro cortarles de algún modo todos sus brazos. ¿Y cómo es posible que la perla saliera de su cuerpo?

– Bueno – hace una pausa – eso es porque mi nieta es la descendiente de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko

– ¡¿Cómo?! – los dos monjes no pueden creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

– Si, la misma que creo la perla hace más de 600 años. Lo único que aun no comprendo es el por qué la perla apareció dentro de ella. Pero sobre la otra pregunta, es porque mi nieta posee un gran poder espiritual que ella aun no sabía que lo posee, pero al momento de verse en ese peligro su subconsciente logro despertar de alguna manera el poder que ella posee. Y si lo que ustedes dicen sobre el pozo abierto. Es muy posible que sigan apareciendo mas yokai y sobre todo vendrán a buscar la perla

– Entonces, es posible realizar el sello para evitar tener esos problemas – dice Mushin

– Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar, ya que Kagome-chan aún no sabe sobre esto que les acabo de decir. Para ello es necesario que ella entrene y así poder controlar y saber usar su poder.

– Si gusta, yo puedo ayudar a la señorita Higurashi – dice Miroku – el monje Mushin puede irse sin mí de regreso al templo, además en lo que ella aprende, necesitaran ayuda para poder eliminar a los demonios que se acerquen

– Me parece buena idea Miroku – aprueba Mushin – por mí no hay inconveniente, puedo cuidar el templo junto con Hachi y los demás monjes

– Se los agradeceré mucho, también es importante que entrenemos a Sōta-san

– Muy bien, entonces así le haremos – concluye Miroku

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **¿Que tal este** **capítulo** **,** **más** **largo** **que los anteriores?, espero que les haya gustado. Y tenga un poco de paciencia ya que el sesshome** **tardará** **un poco, pero es importante que pasen varias cosas para que esto se de.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **¿Nee Oneesan? = ¿Verdad Hermana?**

 **¿Nani? = ¿Qué?**

 **¿Daijobu? = ¿estás bien?**

/

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

 **CAPÍTULO** **V**

 **»FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO«**

Después de haber ayudado a esas personas a destruir al monstruo regreso a su casa. Cuando entra se encuentra con un anciano de poca cabellera blanca y bigotes. Quien anteriormente era una pulga, pero después de varios años, con la ayuda de un encantamiento logró tener el tamaño de una persona, para poder permanecer al cuidado de InuYasha.

– Bienvenido a casa amo InuYasha – La persona que lo recibía le hace una reverencia

– Hola Myōga… ¿Alguna novedad?

– Si, le informo que su hermano ya se encuentra de regreso de su viaje

– Ohh, ya veo ¿y donde esta?

– En el estudio

– Que raro – Menciona sarcásticamente torciendo los ojos – Bien, iré a verlo

InuYasha toca la puerta del estudio, al escuchar la indicación de que podía pasar, procede a abrirla, Sesshomaru se encontraba revisando unos papeles. El vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos pantalones de vestir y su cabello lo tenía suelto.

Cuando los hermanos se encontraban en su mansión podían estar con su verdadera aprecia. InuYasha con sus orejas de perro y sus garras y Sesshomaru con sus marcas demoníacas, la luna en la frente, sus garras y sus orejas puntiagudas. Todo esto era gracias a un encantamiento que tenían para poder pasar por humanos. De esa manera a ellos les convenía para poder sobrevivir y adaptarse a esos tiempos tan distintos. Claro que al Gran Lord Sesshomaru no le agradaba del todo, pero una cosa si tenía muy claro, si quería seguir teniendo poder, en esos tiempos para obtenerlo necesitaba: posicionamiento social y económico, y para ello tenía que parecer como un despreciable humano y mezclarse entre ellos. Sesshomaru era el director de una gran empresa en Tokio. InuYasha no hacía nada, solo iba y venía, pero permaneció al lado de su medio hermano desde la última gran batalla que tuvo junto a él y vivió todos estos cambios durante la historia. Si él no hubiera permanecido a su lado, posiblemente hubiera quedado atrapado en el otro mundo o peor aún, muerto. A pesar del terrible carácter que tiene Sesshomaru lo ha sabido manejar en todos estos años.

El estudio era muy amplio. En el fondo se encontraba un gran librero que abarcaba toda la pared del fondo. En la esquina izquierda estaba una ventana y enseguida de esta, un mueble donde tenía su licorera de cristal con sus vasos, al igual que una jarra de cristal con agua. Al lado derecho tenía un sofá doble, de piel color negro. Y al fondo, en el medio se encontraba separado unos centímetros del librero, su escritorio con una silla negra y 2 sillas al frente. Todos los muebles eran de madera de roble.

– Sesshomaru, veo que ya has vuelto ¿qué tal el viaje? ¿Me has traído algo? – Inuyasha toma asiento en la silla del lado izquierdo

Le responde sin verlo – hmp – afirma para luego decir - InuYasha no estás muy grande como para estar recibiendo regalos – sin cambiar su inexpresiva cara

– Bueno, soy tu único hermano, y viajas demasiado, podrías al menos traerme algo – le contestó algo divertido

– Mmm – sin dejar de revisar los papeles, continuó la conversación – ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Y por qué apestas a sangre de insecto?

– Porque vengo de matar un ciempiés gigante… en estos días que no estuviste, me he encontrado con varios demonios.

– ¿Demonios dices? – Esta vez Sesshomaru levanta su rostro para prestar más atención a lo que su medio hermano le decía sin cambiar su expresión.

– Sí – le responde – no he podido averiguar el por qué han estado apareciendo por la ciudad. Y este último lo encontré en un templo

– Hmp… ¿Y en cuál?

– Si no me equivoco, creo que era el tengo Shinagawa

– … – ¿ _Será el templo que estoy pensando?_

– Cuando llegué al templo, estaba atacando a unas personas que se encontraban allí. Creo que estaban 2 Shūdō-shi. Y una de ellas había sido ya herida por el monstruo – _ahora que recuerdo la persona que se encontraba herida se parecía muchísimo a esa persona. Llegó un momento que si pensé que era ella, pero al verla bien me di cuenta de que no ¿Por qué será?_

– Pero es un templo, es normal que estén allí

– En eso tienes razón – se ríe relajadamente y sobando la nuca – Y… ¿dónde está la sanguijuela que siempre está contigo y la Kappa?

Sesshomaru regresa su vista hacia los papeles que revisaba – Kagura debe de estar en la habitación. Y Jaken fue a la cocina para pedir que hiciera algo de cenar. ¿Vas a cenar?

– ¿Cenara la sanguijuela?

– No… cenara en la habitación

– Entonces sí – Se levanta de su asiento para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta – Subiré a bañarme para quitarme este asqueroso olor a sangre.

– Está bien, te llamare cuando esté lista la cena

InuYasha se retira haciendo un ademan con la mano al escucharlo.

Jaken entra después de unos minutos que InuYasha se había retirado.

– Amo Sesshomaru… La cena estará lista en 10 mins. – hace una leve reverencia

Sesshomaru despegar la vista de lo que estaba revisando – Hmp… ¿Jaken, que has sabido de lo que te encargue?

– Aun nada mi señor…

– Hmp – responde algo molesto – Necesito que además de buscarla… sigas a mi hermano – Ordena

Jaken sin moverse de su posición – ¿Sucede algo amo Sesshomaru?

Aun con molestia, responde a la pregunta de su fiel sirviente – Es lo que quiero saber –

– Muy bien, será como usted ordene – y se retira

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde aquel acontecimiento con el demonio.

Sōta y yo habíamos retomado los entrenamientos de kendo, el monje Miroku se había quedado con nosotros para ayudarnos y así poder subir más de nivel. Los entrenamientos los realizamos con espadas de bambú. Ambos habíamos mejorado muchísimo pero el abuelo insistió que además del manejo de la espada deberíamos de prender arquería. Que siempre era bueno saber manejar más de un artefacto, sobre todo si estábamos por enfrentarnos a demonios. Ya que hay de todo tipo. Yo utilizo el arco y Sōta maneja la ballesta.

Practicábamos después de acabar con los deberes de la escuela. Que por lo regular era a la de la tarde y terminábamos hasta las 10 u 11 de la noche. Aun que cuando teníamos nuestras actividades extras en la escuela teníamos menos tiempo y en esas ocasiones en lugar de entrenar nos dedicábamos a aprender la historia sobre nuestra familia, el templo; sus tradiciones, costumbre y sobre todo las obligaciones.

Aun no puedo creer que yo sea una sacerdotisa. Al día siguiente de que el monstruo nos atacara, el abuelo nos explicó a Sōta y a mí, que yo era descendiente de Midoriko una poderosa sacerdotisa. Después de leer la historia de la familia me encuentro con que era verdad. Yo descendía de una línea directa del primer hijo que ella tuvo con el patriarca de aquel entonces de este templo y ese era un Higurashi. Lo único que no nos quedaba aún muy claro. ¿Cómo es que la perla había salido de mi interior?

El abuelo junto con Miroku nos explicó que necesitábamos sellar reiteradamente la perla, para protegerla y sobre todo hacerla indetectable, así los demonios que aparecían no la encontraran y poder darnos tiempo de averiguar cómo es que el pozo, por donde estaban atravesando, se encontraba abierto.

También nos explicaron que para realizar dicho sello se requiere de un ritual en el cual se necesita sangre de una sacerdotisa con un gran nivel espiritual. Para ello tenía que entrenar, además de con la espada y el arco, espiritualmente. Por lo tanto el monje Miroku me ayudaba todo el tiempo a fortalecerme en todos los aspectos. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Claro que después de conocernos bien, resulto ser un monje muy mañoso. Pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello. Además que había aprendido como lidiar con ello.

Dentro de esos 3 meses seguían apareciendo demonios, era algo difícil, pero nos ayudaba a su vez a practicar todo aquello que Sōta y yo íbamos aprendiendo. Cuando nos enfrentamos a los demonios utilizamos una katana. En ocasiones InuYasha aparecía sin previo aviso y nos ayudaba. Y tan amable como en la primer ocasión, hacia lo que tenía que hacer y se iba. Me molestaba en demasía esa actitud y no entendía si era bueno o no, si solo lo hacía por diversión para no aburrirse o por alguna otra extraña razón.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Miroku y yo nos encontrábamos practicando. El con su cetro y yo usando mi espada. De bambú por supuesto. Los entrenamientos los hacíamos en el centro de la explanada del templo

Sōta ya había terminado su combate de entrenamiento con Miroku, así que solo nos observaba. – Oneesan, ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que sería divertido ver cuánto te duraría tu determinación de poner todo el empeño en el estudio? – pregunta de manera de burla

Logro separarme de Miroku por un momento y volteo a ver un segundo – ¡Damare! – en eso vuelve a atacar Miroku y reacciono contra atacando. Nuestro combate había aumentado un poco de intensidad. Y cuando estaba a punto de vencerle. Me distraje recordando al idiota de InuYasha, logrando hacerme caer y con su bastón rozando mi cara – Srita Kagome, es importante no perder la concentración en un combate, imagínese que yo fuera un demonio de verdad, no tendría piedad por usted en este momento – acto seguido me brindo su mano para ayudar a levantarme

Tomo su mano y comienzo a levantarme – Si, lo se monje Miroku, perdón por distraerme – Comienzo estirarme – Creo que terminare el entrenamiento hasta aquí – _Estaba frustrada por distraerme y precisamente pensando en ese baka. Además si estaba realmente cansada. Y sobre todo con el festival de mañana. Eso hizo que tardara más en la escuela_

– Muy bien, creo que podremos dejarlo por hoy hasta aquí. Los dos tuvieron que quedarse a clases extra en su escuela, me imagino que deben de estar cansados

– Si monje Miroku – contesta Sōta

El abuelo iba llegando a donde nosotros estábamos – Monje Miroku. ¿Cómo ve el poder espiritual de Kagome-chan? ¿Cree que ya pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder realizar el ritual?

El monje se queda analizando un poco– Srita Kagome, ¿puede acercarse un momento antes de irse?

Me acerco y el monje coloca una mano sobre mi cabeza, cierra los ojos y después de un 1 minuto de estar así abre los ojos – Bien, aún no está lista, pero no le falta mucho Sr. Higurashi. Un poco más de entrenamiento y ya podremos realizar el ritual.

– Esas son buenas noticias ¿nee, Ojiisan? – comenta Sōta

– Aún no. Buenas noticias serían si ya pudiéramos hacer el sello

– Bueno, por lo pronto yo me iré a dar un baño, estoy muy cansada – comento para dar por terminado. Comienzo a encaminarme

– ¡Oneesan, esperame! – Sōta va tras de mí y ambos entramos a la casa

Miroku y el abuelo se quedan en su sitio viendo a ambos alejarse – ¿Sr. Higurashi, no cree que está siendo un poco exigente con ellos?

– Si lo se Monje Miroku, pero si no les exijo no estarán preparados para lo que sea que se avecina.

– En eso tiene razón. Y con la perla de Shikon expuesta las cosas se podrán más difíciles de lo que ya se han empezado a poner – gira para quedar frente al abuelo – ¿Y qué piensa de aquella persona que se ha aparecido para ayudarnos?

– No sé. No me inspira total confianza. Hay algo que nos oculta. No debemos bajar la guarda. No sabemos que es exactamente lo que esconde ni de dónde viene.

– De acuerdo

– Bueno, Monje Miroku, ya va ser hora de cenar, nosotros también entremos – ambos comienzan a caminar

– Sí, yo también necesito darme un baño – ya dentro de casa – Sra. Higurashi, ¿qué cenaremos hoy?

– Hoy hice Karaage para cenar.

– ¡Oh! Eso se oye delicioso

-%-

-%-

-%-

Mi mamá comenzó a servir la cena en la sala donde se encuentra la mesa de te, para poder comer todos más a gusto. Ya que la mesa donde normalmente comíamos es para 4 personas y esta mesa es un poco más amplia.

Nos encontrábamos todos sentados cenando.

– Oye hija, mañana comienza el festival deportivo en tu escuela ¿no es así? – comenta mi madre

– Si, hoy nos quedamos un poco más para terminar los preparativos del mismo, por eso es que llegue tarde al entrenamiento de hoy

– Ya veo, siento mucho haberle exigido tanto el día de hoy srita. Kagome

– Esta bien Monje Miroku. Entiendo lo importante que esto para nosotros, por eso no me opongo a hacer lo que estamos haciendo.

– Si Monje Miroku, además nos ha ayudado mucho, ya me siento mucho más ágil con la espada. Y esto me ha ayudado mucho con el fútbol – agrega Sōta

– Me alegra escuchar eso Srita Kagome, Sōta-san

– Si, Monje Miroku – interviene el abuelo – Además gracias a lo que paso, estos dos por lo menos ya se están tomando más enserio sus responsabilidades

– Pues si porque no nos quedó de otra – digo en un susurro para que no escuchara

– Como dices Kagome-chan

– Ehh…Nada Ojiisan – Miento – Que los karaage están deliciosos… ¿Nee, Sōta-san?

Sōta si había escuchado lo que había dicho, pero de igual manera me siguió la corriente – Si, Oneesan – me mira con complicidad

– Y ¿a qué horas iniciara el festival srita. Kagome?

– A las 12 del día. Así que aun tendremos tiempo de terminar algunas cosas. Y mañana tendré que irme más temprano – comienzo a recoger mis platos para retirarme – Si gusta Monje Miroku, puede ir al festival, Okāsan y Ojiisan siempre van.

– Si, Monje Miroku – agrega mamá – Así no se aburrirá de estar solo en el templo

– ¿De verdad? – Responde Miroku – Muchas gracias por su invitación, encantado iré con ustedes

– Ouuh, No es justo que todos puedan ir al festival de Oneesan y yo no

– Te prometo que tomare muchas fotografías Sōta-san – le comenta el abuelo

– Si, pero no es lo mismo Ojiisan ¿Y si falto a las ultimas clases?

– Sōta-san ya iras en otra ocasión – le responde mi madre amablemente.

– Bueno, está bien – termina diciendo Sōta ya resignado

– Bueno familia, fue un gusto cenar con ustedes, pero yo ya me retiro para ir a dormir. Oyasumi

– Yo también ya me retiro – agrega Sōta - Oyasumi

– Oyasumi – responden los demás

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya en la escuela estábamos por iniciar el festival deportivo. Al primer año le toco participar en la carrera de obstáculos y yo era una de las participantes. Claro que por supuesto fui elegía involuntariamente por mis amigas. La verdad con tanto entrenamiento me he sentido exhausta, ya que no solo físicamente entreno si no mentalmente y me tiene muy abrumada todo esto. Pero ya saben, uno no le puede decir que no a sus amigas que te ponen cara de súplica.

Mi madre, el abuelo y el monje Miroku acababan de llegar y se encontraban en los estrados. Me acercó a ellos para saludarlos – Konnichiwa

– Konnichiwa – me contestan los tres

– ¿Usted también participara Srita. Kagome?

– Sí, estoy dentro de la carrera de obstáculos

– Hija, ¿y podrás hacerlo bien? – comenta mi madre algo preocupada

– Sí, los entrenamientos que eh tenido en casa me han ayudado en mi condición – _La verdad es que si me han ayudado en mi condición, pero de que estoy exhausta lo estoy_ – después de la inauguración, el equipo del 1era año serán los que iniciaran

– Muy bien, te estaremos apoyando desde aquí – menciona el abuelo

– Muchas gracias, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – me despido y me dirijo hacia donde estaban los participantes, ya que la inauguración daría inicio.

-/-

-/-

-/-

– mmm, si no me equivoco el olor de ese demonio proviene de aquí – Un personaje de cabellera blanca se acercaba a la escuela – así como el de Kagome, será mejor entrar de manera que no me vean

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya había terminado la carrera del 1er año y 2do que había sido de relevos así como el partido de futbol. Solo quedaba la última carrera del 3er año.

Todos los participantes se encontraban en posición pero había uno en particular que se veía algo extraño. Era un chico muy blanco de ojos rojos y cabello café llevaba una cinta en la cabeza. Volteo en búsqueda del Monje Miroku y puedo notar que él también lo estaba viendo. Regreso a ver nuevamente a al chico. A mi lado se encuentra Sango, durante estos 3 meses nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, las dos estábamos en el club de medicina natural y convivíamos todo el tiempo. Ella también se encontraba observando a esa misma persona.

De pronto se escucha el disparo dando inicio la carrera. Los participantes comenzaban a avanzar por la pista quedando este chico al último, de pronto vimos cómo comenzó a transformarse en un enorme monstruo con forma de minotauro corriendo y sosteniendo una gran hoz. La cual empieza a balancear de un lado a otro. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr hacia todos lados.

En ese momento aparece Miroku a un lado mío – Sabía que había algo extraño en ese chico – Miroku saca de dentro de su hábito mi katana – Tome Srita. Kagome

La recibo pero me quedo completamente sorprendida – ¿Cómo carajos traía esto consigo?

– Srita. Uno nunca debe de revelar sus secretos – me responde sonriendo

Tomo el arma – Si como diga – corro tras el gran toro para hacer que deje de perseguir a las personas, logrando colocarme frente a el – Oye, enorme vaca con cuernos – Se me queda viendo el demonio con cara de pocos amigos – ¿Porque tienes que aparecer cuando tenemos un día tan tranquilo como hoy? – Lanzo el primer ataque contra el toro, el cual lo contrarresta con su hoz – Se supone que hoy solo tendrías el evento y regresaríamos a casa y tomaría un baño de agua caliente – atacaba una y otra vez, contra atacando y yo esquivando sus ataques

– Srita. Kagome, creo que al demonio eso no le interesa

– Y a mí no me importa que no le interese – le respondo – Y no me distraiga

Mi Abuelo se encontraba junto con mi madre para que ella no se alterara.

La pelea con el toro de grandes cuernos me estaba tomando tiempo – Monje Miroku, esta enorme vaca es muy fuerte – continuaba atacando, cuando por error piso mal, me resbalo y caigo en el piso, el demonio aprovechándose de ello estaba por atacarme con su hoz, cuando de pronto un gran bumerán lo golpea de costado lazándolo, alejándolo de mí, volteo en dirección de donde venía el bumerán y me encuentro con Sango. El monje Miroku corre hacia mí y me ayuda a levantarme

– ¡Sugoi! Eso fue grandioso Sango-chan. Muchas gracias. ¿De dónde sacaste ese bumerán?

– Srita. Kagome creo que los agradecimientos y preguntas la haremos ya que la criatura no este

– Ah sí, tiene razón – me lanzo nuevamente contra el demonio el cual ya se encontraba de pie y esperándome con su hoz para responder mi ataque y cuando ya iba a lanzar el golpe, el toro gigante comienza a desvanecerse como el polvo. Cuando este desaparece, aparece ese idiota con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro – ¡uuuy otra vez tú! – digo con molestia

– Tardabas demasiado en eliminar al demonio así que decidí intervenir – colocando su espada sobre su hombro. Quien vestía unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino oscuros metidos en unos botines negros que le llegaban arriba del tobillo, playera gris claro de cuello v con manga larga pero remangadas. Y su cabello agarrado en una coleta baja cayendo por arriba del hombro derecho. Con su arnés en la espalda.

– Eso no es verdad, y estaba por terminar con el – le respondo – además ¿quién te dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda? – _Estúpido InuYasa, pero si ya tenía a la vaca con cuernos, pero no, el muy engreído tenía que meterse_

– Nadie… pero no me importa

Se acerca el monje Miroku y Sango a donde me encontraba

– InuYasha, de cualquier manera te agradecemos que nos hayas ayudado

Guarda su espada dentro de su funda y al tiempo que lo hacia su gran espada se iba reduciendo – Tsk, ya les he dicho que no tiene que hacerlo…

Enfundaba mi espada – Si, si, si… Lo hago porque me es divertido matar a los demonios y porque me molestan…bla bla bla

– Sumimasen… ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? – pregunta Sango

– Sango-chan, te presento al Monje Miroku Shaolin el viene del templo Yoyogihachimangu de la ciudad de Shibuya y ese de allá – le indico InuYasha – Es un intruso que viene cuando un demonio se presenta. Monje Miroku, InuYasha ella es Sango Murakami.

– Mucho gusto Srita. Murakami – hace una reverencia a lo que Sango responde

Hace un ademan con su mano – Si como sea.- se cruza de brazos – Oye, ¿a quien le llamas intruso? niña malagradecida

Le respondo con ambas manos en la cadera y en una de ellas sujetaba mi espada – ¿Malagradecida? ya te dije que no recuerdo a ver pedido que me ayudaras, entrometido – bajo mis manos de la cadera y con cara de disculpa – Perdona Sango-chan él siempre es así de grosero.

– ¿Y ustedes saben de dónde salió esa criatura? ¿Por qué dices cuando sale un demonio? – pregunta sango

– Bueno… E tto. Veras eso era un demonio y a veces salen por la ciudad

– Si entiendo lo que es un demonio, pero cómo es posible que exista una criatura así, si ellos no están dentro del mundo humano desde hace 500 años atrás

– Veo que usted está informada Srita Murakami y por cierto, ¿de donde saco ese bumerán tan enorme?

– Eso es porque mi familia proviene de una antigua familia de exterminadores

Cuando Sango menciona esto último el abuelo y mi madre iban llegando – ¿Exterminadores has dicho jovencita? – pregunta el abuelo

– Sango-chan él es mi abuelo y mi madre. Abuelo, mamá ella es Sango Murakami

– Mucho gusto jovencita. Mi nombre es Ichiro Higurashi

– Y yo Sonomi Higurashi – Ambos hacen reverencia

– Encantada de conocerlos – responde a la reverencia – si, como decía, provengo de una antigua familia de exterminadores

– A sí que aun existe descendencia

– Tú sabias de la existencia de ellos Ojiisan

– Si, es un clan que se originó para eliminar a los demonios en aquellos años.

– Así es Kagome-chan, y en esta época ya no se realiza la practica como tal, por lo tanto quedamos muy pocos, mi padre aún sigue con la enseñanza de ello – comenta Sango – Pero ¿por qué están apareciendo demonios en esta época?

– Eso es, por que uno de los pozos cerca de la ciudad de donde yo provengo srita Murakami se ha abierto

InuYasha quien permanecía recargado en el pie de un árbol se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso – ¿que un pozo se ha abierto monje Miroku?

– Así es InuYasha. Veo que sabes a lo que me refiero

– Claro que se sobre ellos, llevo mucho tiempo rondando por estos lugares

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le cuestiono

– A nada que te importe – _Todavía no se puede enterar de quien soy_

– Mmm…grosero – Le saco la lengua de modo infantil

– Entonces ¿ustedes se dedican a matar a los demonios?

– Así es Sango-chan, veras desde el comienzo de este año empezaron a aparecer demonios y desde entonces mi hermano y yo comenzamos a entrenar y el monje Miroku nos ha ayudado y a veces ese entrometido – señalando a InuYasha quien solo responde con un ademan "de no molestes".

– Ya veo.

– Srita. Kagome

– Si, Monje Miroku – volteo a verlo

– ¿Por qué no opto por purificar al demonio?

– Ehh… Je…Je… e tto – comencé a reír y sobar mi nuca

– De seguro la malagradecida esta se le olvido como hacerlo – Se burla InuYasha

– Uuuiii…claro que no…Lo que pasa es que me entretuve tanto en la batalla frontal que olvide por completo hacerlo

– Kagome-chan, como es posible que en plena batalla con un demonio, solo por tener un enfrentamiento con él se te olvide purificarlo – el abuelo tenia cara de no entender la razón

– Ojiisan lo que pasa es que, cuando tuve la pelea con el sentía como la adrenalina recorría por mi cuerpo – mentía, realmente aun no podía purificar a los demonios. Tenía todavía problemas para hacerlo

– ¡Hay Kagome-chan! – Dice el abuelo colocándose una mano en su cara – Que voy a hacer contigo – quita su mano de la cara para continuar – Debes de enfocarte a ser más practica en las batallas, recuerda que cualquier descuido puedes perder la vida

– Si Ojiisan – pongo cara de niña regañada

– Su excelencia – Sango se acerca al Monje Miroku el cual voltea en respuesta – ¿ella siempre se lo toma a la ligera?

– Ehh…Si – responde Miroku con una risa y una gota en su frente – Y eso no es nada

– Oh… puedo darme cuenta

InuYasha se estira – Mmm… yo me voy –

– Bien InuYasha, gracias nuevamente por ayudarnos

– Si, si…como sea – se gira InuYasha comenzando retirarse, después de unos pasos se detiene y gira en dirección a Kagome – Oye malagradecida

– ¿Qué quieres? – volteo molesta

– Ten más cuidado a la otra – sonríe maliciosamente – que a la próxima no intervendré, para ver cómo te aniquila un demonio de esos – se gira nuevamente y da un salgo alejándose

– ¡Damare No baka!

– Excelencia, ¿Y ellos dos siempre se llevan así?

– Si, Srita Muramaki

Después de cerciorarme que el idiota se haya ido me dirijo hacia donde Miroku y Sango se encontraban – Sango-chan, veo que eres buena con tu bumerán. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, sería mucho más sencillo?

– Bueno, la verdad es que si me da algo de miedo, pero si puedo ayudar está bien. Eso quiere decir que tendré que comenzar a practicar más

– Si gustas puedes entrenar con nosotros – invito a Sango – siempre después de la escuela y después de los deberes entrenamos en el templo y por su amplitud lo podemos hacer sin problema

– ¿Hontōni? – Sonríe sango – ¿entonces ustedes viven cerca de un templo?

– No Srita. Muramaki… nosotros vivimos en el Templo Shinagawa – contesta el abuelo

– ¿¡En el templo Shinagawa?! – Sango se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del templo – ¿Ese no es el templo donde la perla de Shikon esta sellada?

– ¿Cómo?... ¿Sabes de su existencia? – cuestiono

– Si… Mi padre me conto sobre ella

– Jovencita – el abuelo se acerca un poco a sango - ¿Cuál es el nombre de su padre?

– Daiki Muramaki

– Entonces usted proviene del templo Enmado que se encuentra en Kōtō, ¿no es así?

– Así es sr. Higurashi. ¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

– Si, lo conozco de hace tiempo.

– Chicos, Ojiisan… Ya tenemos que irnos. Sōta debe de estar esperándonos.

– Es verdad Okāsan – digo algo sorprendida por olvidar ese detalle - Bueno Sango-chan, nosotros nos vamos a casa. Te veré mañana. Saliendo de clases si gustas venir con nosotros para empezar a entrenar

– Si, gracias Kagome-chan. Hasta luego Monje Shaolin, Sr. y Sra. Higurashi – levanta un brazo de modo de despedirse de ellos

– Hasta luego Srita. Muramaki – responden de la misma forma

Cuando todos los personajes ya se habían retirado por completo de las instalaciones de la escuela, a lo lejos se encontraba una persona de cabellera blanca y con un parche en el ojo derecho. – Así que un pozo se encuentra abierto. Eso explica tanta aparición de criaturas. ¿Me pregunto si esa niña sabrá realmente quién es? Creo que será bueno que les ayude – terminando de decir aquello se da la vuelta y se adentra al edificio de la escuela.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Bien... hasta** **aquí** **este capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Como ven ya comenzaron a aparecer** **más** **personajes. poco a poco se va a ir desenredando todo. Por favor, cualquier duda, aclaracion y/o comentario seran** **bienvenidos** **.**

Faby Sama **Muchas** **gracias por tu comentario. espero que este capitulo** **también** **te guste.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Sh** **ū** **d** **ō** **-shi – Monje**

 **E tto – Um**

 **Sugoi – Asombroso**

 **Karaage – Platillo japonés de pollo frito**

 **Damare – Cállate**

 **Hont** **ō** **ni/ Honto – De verdad**

 **No baka / baka – Tonto,** **Estúpido** **o Idiota**

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO** **VI**

 **» ¿CUAL ES TU** **INTERÉS** **? «**

-/-

-/-

-/-

En una habitación oscura, donde solo entraba la luz al abrir la puerta se encontraba viendo por la ventana una mujer de largos cabellos.

– ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a lograr revivirlo? – pregunta alguien con voz femenina que se encontraba detrás de ella

– Aun no

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

– Necesitamos encontrar a ella primero – se gira para quedar frente a ella

– Es verdad, aún no he podido encontrarla. Desde que nos separamos no he sabido nada de ella. ¿Acaso se abra quedado en el otro mundo?

– No lo sé. Pero tendrás que buscarla y mientras más pronto mejor. Recuerda que yo no puedo salir.

– Si, si lo sé. ¿Y se puede saber por qué abriste ese pozo?

– Necesitaba averiguar qué tan fuerte me he vuelto, a pesar de los años que han pasado no estaba completamente segura de si mis poderes. Y al abrir ese pozo comprobé que sí.- dice orgullosa de sí misma – Con la ayuda de este nos ayudara a distraer a los que se intente intervenir

– Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido, los demonios que se han atrevido atravesarlo, los han eliminado

– Mmm. Entonces eso quiere decir que si pueden existir quienes intervengan en nuestros planes. De cualquier manera necesitamos encontrarla a ella primero. Necesito sus poderes para hacer el ritual.

– Wakatta. Entonces iré a buscarla. Te veré después

-/-

-/-

-/-

En la mansión Taishō, llegaba un joven de cabellera plateada. – Tadaima – entra a donde es el recibidor

– Okaeri amo InuYasha – contesta Myōga – ¿Qué tal su día?

– Ah… lo de siempre Myōga, otro demonio – voltea a verlo – ¿y mi hermano está en el estudio?

– Si

– ¿Esta solo?... ¿o esta con la antipática de Kagura?

– No amo, la Srita Kagura ha salido y probablemente llegue tarde

– Esa mujer últimamente se la ha pasado fuera desde que llegaron de viaje. ¿No es así?

– Yo no debería de decirlo amo, pero si

– mmm, mientras menos vea a esa odiosa mujer, mucho mejor para mi… Yo no sé cómo es que mi hermano la soporta…bueno iré a hablar con él, hay algo que tengo que decirle

– ¿Paso algo importante amo?

– Si anciano. Al parecer un pozo ha sido abierto – al terminar de decir eso InuYasha se dirige hacia el estudio, dejando a un anciano asombrado por dicha información.

En el estudio se encontraba un hombre de una cabellera blanca, con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir y zapatos de vestir, sirviéndose un trago de whisky. Cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta – Adelante –

– Konchiwa Sesshomaru ¿Por qué no me sirves uno ya que estas allí?

– Mmm – sirve otro vaso, antes de dirigirse a su escritorio le entrega un vaso a InuYasha quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá – Por lo visto tuviste otro encuentro – toma asiento en su silla, le da un trago a su bebida y la coloca a un lado los papeles que revisaba.

InuYasha le da un trago a su whisky – Si, se han aparecido demonios con mayor frecuencia – se queda pensativo observando su vaso

Se encontraba firmando unos papeles y sin levantar su cabeza de ellos, pregunta – ¿Y otra vez estabas con esos del templo Shinagawa que mencionaste? – Sin poner mucho interés en la pregunta

Sin dejar de mirar su copa InuYasha le responde – digamos que esta vez era inevitable. Ya que el demonio apareció en la escuela de uno de ellos… Bueno de una de ellos

 _Una de ellos_ – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – sin cambiar su expresión y continuaba con la revisión de otros papeles.

– Se llama Kagome Higurashi y es la nieta del encargado del templo. También tiene un hermano se llama Sōta y creo que él será el sucesor del mismo, pero mientras, esta tal Kagome tiene que encargarse del templo – Jugaba con su trago agitándolo en círculos – Y uno de los Shūdō-shi se quedó con ellos para ayudarlos a entrenar

 _A entrenar y que clase de entrenamiento pueden recibir unos simples y ridículos humanos_ – ¿Y que se supone que entrenan?

InuYasha le da un segundo trago a su bebida y responde – Bueno a lo que he visto, a ambos manejan espada. Kagome además de eso maneja el arco y su hermano una ballesta

 _Mmm así que espada. ¿Qué podrían aprender en esta época?_ – ¿Y tú también les has ayudado? Hermanito – lo último lo menciono con una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa que InuYasha no lograba divisar, pero su voz despedía sarcasmo

InuYasha coloca una pierna sobre su rodilla y mirando a su medio hermano responde – ¿A entrenar?, claro que no. Pero a destruir a los demonios si – da el último trago a su copa – Pero lo que me intriga Sesshomaru, es que el monje Miroku menciono que un pozo cerca del templo de donde el viene se ha abierto

Volviendo a su expresión seria (aunque siempre la tiene así), pero esta vez mirando a InuYasha– ¿Un pozo ha sido abierto? – _cómo es eso posible, los pozos requieren de mucha energía para poder abrirlos y en estos tiempos eso no es posible –_ Y saben cómo ha sido eso posible

– Eso es algo que aún no logran descubrir. Al parecer necesitan que Kagome incremente sus poderes espirituales.

– ¿Poderes espirituales? ¿Es una Miko? – _Conque una Miko._

– Si, es una sacerdotisa – hace una pausa – Oye Sesshomaru, crees que es posible que esa bruja de aquellos años que nos ayudó a permanecer en este mundo sea la causante de ese pozo

Toma un trago de su bebida, la coloca en donde la tenía y pone ambos codos sobre su escritorio juntando ambas manos en modo de puño y colocando su mentón sobre ellos, cerro un segundo sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente – No lo sé, desde que nos ayudó, no he sabido nada de ella. – _¿Qué abra sido de esa mujer?_

– Y, tu adorable mujer, ¿no sabrá algo?

Regresando a sus papeles – Supongo que si –

– ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

– Supongo que puedo hacerlo. Aunque no entiendo cuál es el interés de ayudar a esos humanos

– Tsk… no es que quiera ayudarlos a ellos Sesshomaru – Miente – Es porque estoy muy cómodo viviendo sin problemas para que de buenas a primeras comiencen a aparecer criaturas y arruinarlo todo

– Hmp…Como digas

InuYasha se levanta quedando de pie frente a su hermano – ¿Le preguntaras o no? – coloca el vaso sobre la mesita donde tiene la licorera

– Lo pensare

– Ashh… no podría esperar más de ti – comienza a retirarse del estudio – Me avisas cuando este la cena

– Hmp – al salir su medio hermano, estuvo analizando lo anteriormente hablado – con que un pozo abierto. Esto me suena a que solo una persona en este mundo puede hacerlo. ¿Pero que estará tramando? – Después de unos minutos se escucha nuevamente que llaman a la puerta – Adelante – _mmm… ¿qué es lo que querrá esta vez? –_

Entra una mujer de piel blanca y ojos color rubí. Llevaba una blusa doble encaje rojo de tirantes con un volado desde la cintura. Unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y unos zapatos negros. Ese atuendo le resaltaba mucho su figura. Llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta (tenía su cabello largo un poco más debajo de los hombros) con algunos mechones que se le escapaban. De adorno en el cabello usaba su tocado de plumas.

– Konchiwa querido – se le cerca por un costado y lo abraza – ¿me extrañaste? – deposita un beso en sus labios

Sin hacer un solo gesto responde con su habitual – Hmp – al darse cuenta de que ella seguía sobre de el - ¿Qué necesitas Kagura?

– Sesshomaru, que poco sensible eres – Se separa de él y se dirige a la mesita donde tenía su licorera y comienza a servirse un trago – no puedo llegar y saludar a mi amado sin ninguna razón – coge la bebida y se dirige a sentarse frente a él, cruzando las piernas, cruza su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha sostiene el vaso.

– Sabes muy bien que cuando estoy en el estudio, no me gusta ser interrumpido si no hay una buena razón – comenta sin dejar de mirar sus papeles

– Mmm, tan cariñoso como siempre – dice algo molesta – pero está bien, necesito preguntarte algo – lo observa un momento, al darse cuenta que no decía nada prosigue – ¿Has sabido de algunos ataques de demonios en la ciudad?

Que le preguntara específicamente eso le causaba intriga, pero prefirió no demostrarla y no cambio su expresión – Si, tengo entendido que la gran mayoría han aparecido en Shinagawa

Jugaba con su bebida – ¿Y sabes si han lastimado a las personas?

– Hasta donde tengo entendido no – Levanta la cabeza para observarla – ¿Cuál es tu interés Kagura?

Contesta Kagura con un tono falso de preocupación – Ninguno en particular querido. Solo me preocupa. Ya sabes, tan tranquilo que ha estado después de tantos años como para que comience a haber problemas como en aquellos años

– Hmp – regresa su vista a los papeles - Si quieres saber más al respecto, porque no le preguntas a InuYasha –

Le da un trago a su bebida – Y que tiene que ver él en todo esto. ¿Es acaso él quien los ha eliminado?

– Hmp

Termina de beber el resto, se levanta y deja sobre el escritorio su vaso – Bien, entonces le preguntare a el – _con lo que me encanta hablarle a ese inútil de InuYasha. Lo tengo que soportar solo por ser hermano de mi amado –_ me retiro querido, me avisas para cenar juntos – se retira del estudio

Al escuchar que la puerta fue cerrada levanta su cabeza y se queda viendo por donde su flamante pareja acababa de salir – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero interés Kagura?

-/-

-/-

-/-

– Tadaima - mencionamos todos en unísono al entrar a la casa

– Okaeri minna – Sōta se acerca a la entrada de la casa

– Hola hijo, ¿todo bien en casa? – mamá se dirige hacia la cocina

– Hai Okasan… ya hice mi tarea – le dice Sōta viendo por donde ella iba

– Muy buen Sōta-chan entonces ve a cambiarte para iniciar la práctica de hoy antes de cenar – menciona el abuelo

– Si está bien – sube a su habitación para cambiarse

– Kagome-chan tú también deberías cambiarte para que entrenes con Sōta

Me encontraba quitándome los zapatos cuando escucho al abuelo – Ojiisan, ¿no crees que con lo que paso hoy fue suficiente entrenamiento?

– No, eso fue solo el calentamiento para empezar

– Sr. Higurashi, creo que debería dejar que la señorita Kagome descanse por hoy – Abogaba el Monje Miroku

– Si Ojiisan, mañana te prometo entrenar todo lo que quieras – le decía suplicante

– Kagome-chan, entiendo que estés cansada, pero es importante que mejores sobre todo tus poderes espirituales

– Esta bien. Iré a cambiarme – Concluyo con resignación. De alguna manera el abuelo tenía razón

Subo a mi habitación para dejar mis cosas y proceder a cambiarme. Opto por una polera de mangas cortas de color azul cielo y unos pantalones de buzo gris oscuro. Me amarro el cabello en una coleta alta. Bajo hacia el patio central del templo. Al llegar ya se encontraba Sōta con su sable en un combate con Miroku.

Me voy acercando a ellos y los observo un momento. Me doy cuenta que Sōta en verdad ha mejorado bastante. Y de alguna manera me entristece ver que el a su corta edad tenga que aprender a pelear de esta manera.

Sōta se encontraba contraatacando a Miroku cuando vio llegar a Kagome, nota algo extraño en ella y cuando logra alejar a Miroku de él – Oneesan, ¿qué sucede?

Me encontraba viendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ambos en batalla pero no estaba prestando atención, cuando escucho la voz de mi hermano mi mirada posa sobre el – Eh… no es nada... Oye presta atención a lo que estás haciendo o si no – No termine de advertirle cuando Miroku se dirigía a el.

Se acercó a él y lazo un ataque desde arriba con su cetro – Sōta-san no te distraigas

Sōta se da cuenta de ello y rápidamente detiene el ataque – No estaba distraído – comienza a avanzar logrando que Miroku retrocediera y de un momento a otro cae al suelo dejando frente a él, la punta de su sable – Gane

Miroku al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió le sonríe – Ya veo que te he subestimado Sōta-san

– Te lo dije Monje Miroku, he mejorado bastante – coloca su sable en su cintura y le ofrece una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, este la acepta y ambos sonríen.

– Sugoi Sōta-san me sorprende lo mucho que has mejorado – comento acercándome a ellos – Miroku ya le contaste lo que paso el día de hoy

Con cara de interrogación – ¿Que paso el día de hoy Oneesan?

– El día de hoy cuando estábamos en el festival deportivo de la escuela de la Srita Kagome se apareció un gran minotauro

Cambia su expresión de interrogación por una de asombro – ¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Honto?!

– Haaaai. Estaba por iniciar la última carrera cuando aparece esa enorme vaca con cuernos – le respondo a mi hermano

– ¿Y qué paso?

– Cuando lo veo, yo me quedo un poco paralizada y cuando volteo a buscar al abuelo, el Monje Miroku ya estaba aún lado mío entregándome la Katana. Que aún sigo sin saber de dónde la saco – volteo a ver al monje con cara de cuestionamiento, el simplemente se limita a sonreírme vuelvo a ver a Sōta quien se encontraba todo emocionado por lo que estaba contando – entonces comienzo a pelear con la vaca gigante quien traía una enorme hoz y contraatacaba. De pronto que caigo al suelo por pisar mal, iba a recibir el ataque cuando un bumerán gigante lanza al monstruo logrando alejarlo de mí.

– ¿Un bumerán gigante? – Voltea a ver al monje para verificar que lo que le estaba contando era verdad, y él le confirma moviendo su cabeza - ¿Y de quién era?

– Volteo para ver quién era, me percato que es una amiga que va en mi escuela. Su nombre es Sango. Antes de preguntarle me disponía de acabar con la bestia pero - al término pongo una cara de molestia apuñando una mano

Al darse cuenta del cambio de humor, sabe lo que había sucedido y ve hacia donde Miroku, quien a su vez se divertía por mi reacción – ¿InuYasha apareció verdad?

– ¡Uii sí! …¡como lo odio!… si ya tenía al toro, pero no, tenía que meter sus narices donde nadie lo llamo – estaba tan metida en mi propia discusión.

Sōta y Miroku me ven unos segundos luego cruzan sus miradas y ambos se encojen de hombros – Monje Miroku, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que InuYasha siempre sabe dónde encontrar a los demonios?, y además ¿has visto que su espada al desenvainar se hace más grande? ¿Me pregunto si yo pudiera sostenerla?

Miroku se pone pensativo – esa mismas preguntas me las he estado haciendo yo Sōta, excepto lo de si pudiera sostener la espada.

– A mí me da la impresión de que InuYasha nos está ocultando algo – comenta el abuelo al escuchar, quien se acerca a nosotros

Al escuchar al abuelo volteo a verlo y a su vez Miroku y Sōta – ¿Que  
InuYasha nos oculta algo Ojiisan?

– Si Kagome-chan. Deberíamos de ser más precavidos cuando él esta

– Ojiisan, no crees que estas exagerando. Siempre nos ha ayudado, no creo que sea malo

– Posiblemente Sōta-san, pero de igual manera si alguien te oculta algo no debes de confiar en el al 100%

– En eso tiene razón tu abuelo Sōta-san.

– _Que InuYasha está ocultando algo. ¿Qué podrá ser eso que no nos has querido decir InuYasha?_

– Kagome-chan. Tú no has entrenado nada, así que comienza y deja de perder el tiempo – ordena el abuelo

–Ehh… Je,je,je… Si Ojiisan – Kagome toma su arco y su aljaba con flechas y comienza a practicar sus tiros, en objetos fijos y también objetos en movimiento. Los demás solo la observaban

-/-

-/-

-/-

InuYasha se encontraba dándose un baño cuando comienza a recordar aquella primera vez que vio a Kagome y a los demás – _ahora que recuerdo, ella se encontraba sangrando de un costado y a pesar de eso se pudo levantar y sostenerse de pie._ – ya había salido de la ducha se coloca una tolla en la cintura y con otra quita el excedente de agua a su largo cabello - _Y ese monje llevaba algo en su mano. No pude saber que era ya que tenía la sangre de Kagome –_ toma la secadora para terminar de secarse su largo cabello – _en aquellos años cuando conocí a Kikyo ella vivía en una aldea cerca de ese templo. Me pregunto que abra sucedido con ella. Solo recuerdo que me traiciono e intento sellarme con una flecha. –_ se dirige a su amplio closet y observa por un momento su antigua Toga roja. – _cuando logre esquivarla opte por irme y fue cuando decidí ayudar a Sesshomaru en aquellos años en las guerras_ \- se coloca una polera azul marino – _Después ya no supe más de ella_ – se coloca unos pantalones deportivos negros – ¿ _Porque se parecerán tanto?_ – deja salir sus orejas y sus garras para relajarse y quedando descalzo. Se deja caer sobre la cama quedando boca arriba con sus manos sobre la nuca, cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta – Adelante – indica sin moverse

Era Myōga quien abre la puerta una vez escuchado– Amo InuYasha, la cena ya está lista, si gusta bajar

– Si… Gracias Myōga – InuYasha se queda unos segundos más acostado y se levanta para salir de su habitación.

Al llegar al comedor, ya se encontraba Sesshomaru sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una copa de vino en su mano derecha y a su lado izquierdo su adorable pareja quien se encontraba casi encimada a su hermano. El avanza hasta sentarse a la derecha de él – Konbanwa – Les dice a ambos al sentarse

– Konbanwa – contestan los dos al mismo tiempo

Llega la anciana Shoga y comienza a servirles la cena. La cual transcurría silenciosa, cada uno de los presentes se encontraban en sus pensamientos y uno de ellos decide romper con la atmósfera.

– InuYasha – lo llama la mujer de ojos rojos que se encontraba entre ellos con un semblante de arrogancia, coloca sus dos codos sobre la mesa y toma con la mano derecha su copa de vino - ¿es verdad que te has dedicado a exterminar demonios?

– Si – sin prestar mucha atención a su actitud.

– Vaya, por lo visto has encontrado algo interesante por hacer en tus ratos libres – menciona sarcásticamente

– Y eso a ti que te importa Kagura – contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa – como si tú hicieras algo de provecho

Hace un sonido de burla – Ha – se recarga en el respaldo de su silla cruzando el brazo izquierdo quedando debajo de su codo derecho y con su mano derecha sosteniendo la copa ignorando lo último – Nada en particular. ¿Y sabes de dónde salen? – pregunta ingenuamente

– De un pozo

Sesshomaru simplemente se limitaba a permanecer en silencio, los escuchaba como oír llover. Jaken permanecía callado aun lado de el por si necesitaba algo.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo – toma un trago de su bebida y continua – ¿Y…donde encuentras a las criaturas?

InuYasha al darse cuenta de las preguntas de Kagura levanta su cara dando un pequeño vistazo a su hermano quien aun permanecía inmóvil como el principio y luego coloca su vista hacia ella y con una sonrisa le responde – ¿Que pasa Kagura?, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Ella sin cambiar su actitud – Ya te dije que ninguno en particular, es solo que quiero saber para tomar mis precauciones y no pasar por los lugares donde frecuentan aparecer. Claro que no es porque les tenga miedo, simplemente no quisiera ensuciarme las manos.

Después de recibir su respuesta cambia su cara a una más seria y prosigue con su cena – Mmm… en el Templo Shinagawa

Kagura al escuchar el nombre del templo se impresiona sin mostrarlo – _¿En el Templo Shinagawa? ¿Ese no es el...?_ – ya veo – una vez contestado, opta por ya no hacer más preguntas.

Y el resto de la cena transcurre relativamente en silencio. Sesshomaru al terminar le hace una seña a Jaken el cual responde con un leve movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible por los presentes. Pero claro que eso no paso desapercibido por Kagura.

Sesshomaru se levanta de su lugar y se dirige a su despacho y Jaken al minuto se dirige primero hacia la cocina. – Shoga, los señores ya terminaron de cenar, puedes recoger la mesa

– Hai – le responde la anciana de larga cabellera blanca

Jaken se dirige hacia el despacho, al llegar llama a la puerta y al escuchar el permiso del otro lado, la abre. Entra cerrando la misma detrás. Avanza y se coloca de pie frente al escritorio. Donde un Sesshomaru ya se encontraba sentado de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados – Jaken – se escucha una voz ronca en la habitación

Jaken sin demorar responde – Aun no he dado con la espada mi señor

Frunce el ceño y responde – Hmp – se queda en silencio por unos momentos – ¿Y de lo otro?

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un mujer de negra cabellera escuchando – ¿ _Una espada, para que Sesshomaru está buscando una espada?_

– El día de hoy, el joven InuYasha fue a ayudar a esa miko – en su última palabra se sentía un aire de desprecio.

Kagura al escuche sorprende un poco – ¿ _Una miko, será acaso, no imposible, ella ya debería de estar muerta, pero entonces quién?_

Sesshomaru sin cambiar su posición abre los ojos – Mmm… y sobre el pozo que has sabido

– El pozo que se ha abierto se encuentra cerca del templo Yoyogihachimangu en Shibuya

Sesshomaru sin cambiar su posición abre los ojos – Conque cerca del templo Yoyogihamangu. Jaken… ¿Ese no es el tiemplo de dónde?

– Si amo, ese es el templo donde se encuentra Fujin la deidad del viento

–… - _con que el Monje viene de ese templo y se quedó con esa miko para ayudarle, ¿por qué se tomaran tanta importancia? ¿Qué será lo que realmente hacen? Como si a mí me interesara –_ Es todo Jaken, retírate.

– Si amo. Sumimasen – hace una leve reverencia y se gira para retirarse del despacho

Kagura al escuchar que Jaken ya procedería a salir se va a su habitación antes de que salga

– Jaken – llama de manera seca y golpeada – Y necesito que encuentres esa espada y que continúes siguiendo a InuYasha

Al escucharlo solo se limita a girarse nuevamente hacia el – Si amo, como usted ordene – Y prosigue retirarse

La dama de ojos color rubí se encontraba de camino a su habitación y analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar – _conque una miko, esto será interesante –_ ya se encontraba en la entrada de la misma, se queda un momento allí – _demonios, ¿en dónde estarás hermana?_

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Wakatta:** Entendido / entiendo

 **Tadaima:** Ya llegue

 **Okaeri:** Bienvenido

 **Konchiwa:** Forma corta de decir Hola

 **Konbanwa:** Buenas noches

 **Miko:** Sacerdotisa

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **»** **ENTRENANDO** **CON SANGO«**

* * *

Desde que el periodo escolar había iniciado, había elegido formar parte del club de medicina natural. Gracias a la anciana Kaede he aprendido mucho sobre las diferentes plantas, para que servían y como realizar preparados para su consumo y/o uso. Todo esto que estaba aprendiendo me resultaba muy interesante e importante. Y también pude percatarme que en este mundo de la medicina, de cierta manera comenzaba a despertar un interés y gusto.

Ya habían terminado las clases y había quedado de verme con Sango a la salida después del club. Como lo habíamos prometido el día anterior, empezaríamos a entrenar para mejorar mis combates de cuerpo a cuerpo.

En estos momentos me encontraba acicalando y arreglando algunas plantas. No necesitaba regarlas, ya que dentro del invernadero hay un sistema de riego automático y este se activaba por las noches, ya que es cuando las plantas pueden aprovechar al máximo el agua. Cada vez que venía terminando las clases, me ayudaba a relajarme y así poder liberar toda esa tensión que sentía, la verdad tantas responsabilidades generan un gran peso sobre mis hombros. – Ahora que recuerdo anoche tuve otra vez ese sueño. Esta sería la tercera vez que me sucede. Demo…en esta ocasión fue un poco diferente y más visible –

FLASH BACK

Voy volando sobre la ciudad de Tokio, y me percato como poco a poco el cielo se cubre de nueves negras y a su vez de una negra niebla muy densa, puedo sentir que voy con alguien más, pero no sé quién es y no logro distinguirlo. Veo a lo lejos unos destellos de luz pero no logro ver bien que es. De pronto nos detenemos y la silueta de otra persona aparece. Después de unos segundos ambas presencias junto a mi comienzan con una pelea y escucho como dos espadas chocan entre sí. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué esta todo en oscuridad? ¿Por qué pelean?

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya había terminado con mi tarea del invernadero y me dirigía hacia los lockers para cambiar mis zapatos y esperar a Sango – Esta vez pude distinguir que era la ciudad de Tokio por donde sobrevolaba, pero la persona que iba junto a mi… ¿Quién será?... ¿Y eso realmente sucederá?... ¿tendrá algo que ver como lo que dijo el abuelo, por la perla de Shikon? – Al llegar a la entrada, Sango ya se encontraba esperándome, por lo que me apresuro para llegar junto a ella – Yahho Sango-chan – sonrío – ¿Tenias mucho esperándome?

Sango me regresa el gesto – No Kagome-chan – ¿ya estas lista para irnos?

– Haai – Volteo a ver más detenidamente a Sango y veo que lleva consigo una maleta deportiva – ¿Sango-chan y eso? – le indico

– Ah… Aquí llevo lo que necesito para entrenar

– Se ve algo pesada

– Descuida, más pesado que mi Hiraikotsu no esta

– Eh!… ¿Hiraikotsu?

– Así se llama el gran bumerán que viste ayer Kagome-chan

– Oh!… bueno, vamos entonces.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Al llegar a casa, el monje Miroku ya se encontraba entrenando con mi hermano. Para no interrumpir optamos por sentarnos en una banca que se encuentra debajo del árbol sagrado – ¿Kagome-chan el que esta con el monje es tu hermano?

– Si

– ¿Qué edad tiene?

– Ocho años

Sango se impresiona un poco – Y ¿Por qué tanto entrenamiento?

Volteo en dirección a mi amiga – Lo que sucede es, que al cumplir 20 años Sōta será el sucesor del abuelo, por lo tanto él se quedara a cargo del templo – hago una pausa, miro en dirección a él y prosigo - pero como falta mucho para eso y el abuelo ya no está en condiciones para seguir a cargo, yo lo hare mientras tanto.

– Oh…Ya veo…Oye Kagome-chan. Pero tú eres una sacerdotisa ¿no es así?

– Si, el abuelo me dijo. Que yo soy una sacerdotisa muy especial, debido a que soy descendiente de la línea directa del Midoriko

– ¿Midoriko dices? ¿Y si es así, por que no usaste tus poderes de sacerdotisa contra el minotauro?

– Bueno – me pongo a jugar con los dos dedos índices – lo que sucede es que aun domino muy bien esa parte

– Entiendo – después de esa explicación, ambas prestamos atención a la batalla que estaba frente a nosotras ellas. Al cabo de un tiempo Sango rompe el silencio – Oye Kagome-chan, y ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a la Sra. Kaede?

– ¿Y por qué a la Sra. Kaede? ¿Ella es sacerdotisa?

– No exactamente. Lo que yo sé es que ella proviene de una familia donde hubo una poderosa sacerdotisa. A lo mejor ella te puede ayudar

– Ehh!... ¿Honto?... Llevo con ella dentro del club desde el inicio de este año y no sabía nada de eso – me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada de ella – Tendré que preguntarle cuando la vea en el club

– ¿De verdad no sabías Kagome-chan?

– La verdad es que no. Y creo que el abuelo tampoco lo sabe. – Hago una pequeña pausa – ¿y tú como sabes todo esto Sango-chan?

– Lo que sucede es que ella una vez visito nuestro templo, y mi padre al observarla se percata de quien es. Pero, ella solo menciono que su familia proviene de una sacerdotisa muy fuerte de hace muchos años.

– Una sacerdotisa muy fuerte de hace muchos años – digo en susurro - ¿ _Será acaso?... definitivamente cuando la vea le preguntare_

– ¿Y ustedes solo van a mirar?

Al escuchar ambas volteamos hacia dónde provenía esa voz. Y él estaba allí, esta vez venía con una playera manga corta negra con cuello v, pantalones vaqueros y sus botines negros con su cabello de lado – _Debo admitir que no se ve mal. Kagome deja de pensar en esas cosas -_ El me observaba con sus grandes ojos color ámbar, sentado sobre la rama del árbol y con su sonrisa maliciosa – ¿y tú que se supone que haces aquí? – digo finalmente.

– Yo lo invite Srita Kagome – se acerca Miroku junto con Sōta quedando frente a nosotras eh InuYasha, él se baja del árbol quedando aun lado del monje – será mucho mejor si él nos ayuda a mejorar sus ataques así como los de Sōta-chan

– Si Oneesan.

– Mmm – _aunque me cueste aceptarlo el monje tiene razón_ – Está bien. Sōta-chan te presento a Sango Murakami. Sango-chan él es mi hermano.

– Mucho gusto – Sota hace un reverencia

Sango se levanta – Encantada – le regresa la reverencia

– Bien, como Sōta y yo ya entrenamos. Srita Murakami… ¿Ayudará a la Srita Kagome con su entrenamiento?

– Hai… con gusto les ayudare

– Bueno siendo así ¿Por qué no comienzan de una vez?

Me levanto y me coloco aun lado de Sango – Bien supongo que tienes razón Miroku. Ven Sango-chan, vamos a cambiarnos ¿no querrás dañar el uniforme? – Sango coge su maleta deportiva y nos adentramos a la casa. – Tadaima – nos quitamos los zapatos y mi mamá se asoma

– Okaeri Kagome-chan. – Mamá al percatarse que no venía sola – Irasshai Srita. Murakami

– Konnichiwa Sra. Higurashi. Me puede decir Sango – sonríe sango

– Mamá, Sango-chan nos ayudará hoy con el entrenamiento ¿Y el abuelo?

– Salió desde hace rato. No debe de tardar le encargue que trajera tempura para la cena

– Bien, vamos Sango-chan – ambas subimos a mi cuarto para cambiarnos – yo opte por unos pantalones negros tipo buzo y un polera verde. Y sango traía un traje que era entallado al cuerpo negro que recorrida desde sus tobillos hasta sus brazos con hombreas, unas rodilleras que cubrían hasta la espinilla (el traje especial de los exterminadores) – ¡Sugoi Sango-chan! ¿Y ese traje?

– Este traje es el que usaban mis ancestros y lo hemos usado por generaciones. Además cuando estas en batallas o entrenando como en este caso, es mucho más cómodo sobre todo para moverte.

– Me puedo dar cuenta de ello. Bueno vamos – ambas salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban los tres hombres – Bien ya estamos listas.

Los tres voltean hacia donde nos encontrábamos – Bien Srita. Kagome comiencen de una vez, no debe de tardar en llegar su abuelo y si sabe que aún no entrena, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos

– Mmm… ni que lo diga – me dirijo hacia el centro del templo donde se encontraban anteriormente Sōta y comencé a hacer a un pequeño calentamiento, haciendo saltos de tijera, correr en mí mismo sitio, etc – Vamos Sango-chan tienes que calentar si no te lastimaras – Sango se une.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Miroku? – Pregunta InuYasha como quien pregunta por la hora volteando a ver al monje

– Lo que pasa InuYasha, es que el Sr. Higurashi les exige mucho tanto Sōta-san como a la Srita. Kagome

– Si, y cuando no entrenamos ese mismo día nos pone a leer toda la historia de la familia – dice algo resignado Sōta girando hacia InuYasha

– ¿Y a qué se debe tanta exigencia?

– A que los poderes de sacerdotisa de Oneesan aún no se incrementan lo suficiente – gira hacia donde se encontraba Kagome – Además de que aún no ha logrado materializarlos, es decir, no logra utilizarlos para purificar a los demonios.

– Ahora entiendo porque no utilizó sus poderes contra ese demonio.

– Así es, por esa razón no lo hizo – agrega el monje – Yo solo le he enseñado como meditar, identificas las energías y las presencias. Pero como materializar la energía para purificar, aún no.

– Oye Sōta ¿y a que te refieres cuando mencionas lo de incrementar lo suficiente? ¿Para hacer qué?

Sin dejar de mirar a su hermana responde – Porque necesitamos hacer un sello – cuando menciona lo último se calla así mismo para no mencionar la perla, ya que si su abuelo se llegara a enterar que le dijo a InuYasha sobre ella, le iría muy mal

Gira hacia donde Sōta miraba – ¿Un sello? – Menciona levemente más para sí mismo – _¿Me pregunto qué es lo que necesitan sellar?_

Ya preparándome para empezar a entrenar – Muy bien Sango-chan empezaremos ahora si a entrenar. No quiero que te contengas. Yo usare una espada de bambú, ¿Qué usaras tú?

Sango se coloca frente a mí – Normalmente para batalla cuerpo a cuerpo uso mi sable, pero en esta ocasión también usare una

Le proporciono la que Sōta utilizaba – Aquí tienes la de mi hermano. Bien comencemos de una vez – Me alejo de ella unos pasos hacia atrás. Hacemos una reverencia y nos lanzamos mutuamente. Lanzo un golpe hacia ella y lo contraataca con facilidad, retrocedo al mismo tiempo que ella y continuamos atacando; arriba, abajo, cuando le lanzó un ataque de lado-bajo ella da un salto haciendo un giro hacia atrás incorporándose nuevamente lanzándome uno desde arriba y al darme cuenta de ello me coloco rápidamente quedando frente a ella logrando detener el ataque con mi espada.

Me separo un poco – Eres buena

– Tu también – Sin más que agregar continuamos con nuestro combate.

Ya había pasado media hora y solo se escuchaba el choque de las espadas, Sōta ya se había sentado en la banca debajo del árbol sagrado junto con el monje Miroku, e InuYasha estaba recargado en el pie del árbol.

Miroku se encontraba algo pensativo, algo le incomodaba – Monje Miroku, ¿algo le preocupa? – Pregunta Sōta

El Monje al escuchar la pregunta voltea hacia Sōta – No, no es nada

En ese momento iba llegando el abuelo al templo, al ver a los chicos en la banca se acerca a ellos – Konnichiwa – saluda a todos, dándose cuenta de la presencia de InuYasha

– Konnichiwa Ojiisan

– Konnichiwa Sr. Higurashi

– Ussu – contesta InuYasha saludándolo con la mano extendida

– Por lo que puedo ver, La srita Murakami es muy buena

– Si Ojiisan. Ha estado entretenido desde que iniciaron

– Mmm. Debo admitirlo que las dos son buenas – decía InuYasha sin mucha emoción. El abuelo voltea a verlo con cara de pocos amigos, no muy convencido de su presencia

Miroku se percata de ello y decide intervenir – InuYasha vino para ayudarnos a entrenar también Sr. Higurashi. Ya que el siempre aparece y nos ayuda a combatir a los demonios, por ende, pude sernos de utilidad.

El abuelo cruza los brazos – mmm – voltea hacia donde las dos chicas peleaban

Las dos nos encontrábamos ya algo cansadas, Sango era bastante buena y me había costado trabajo seguirle el ritmo. Había logrado colocarme bastantes golpes en los costados y en ambos brazos.

Yo estaba de pie frente ella cuando se deja venir contra mí haciéndome creer que atacaría por abajo y cuando iba contraatacar, cambia el rumbo y salta para hacerlo por arriba y no logro esquivar el ataque, logrando ella golpeándome en el hombro izquierdo haciéndome caer al suelo. Ella queda frente a mí y al percatarse que no me incorporaba – Bien, creo que con esto terminamos – me extiende su mano izquierda – ¿Nee Kagome-chan?

Tomo su mano con mi derecha y me levanto – Si, me has dado una buena paliza Sango-chan, pero a la próxima, veras que yo ganare – digo emocionada

– Ya lo veremos – me sonríe

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección donde se encontraban los demás – Ojiisan, ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

– Lo suficiente para ver como caíste al suelo – menciona InuYasha burlándose

– No te pregunte a ti – contesto molesta

– Si Kagome-chan, y como dice InuYasha, llegue cuando el combate ya había empezado y hasta que terminaste en el suelo

– mmm

– Eso te pasa por no ponerle más empeño tus entrenamientos – me regaña el abuelo

– Ojiisan. Sango también es muy buena en combates.

– De eso no cabe la menor duda – agrega Miroku

– Si… eres bastante buena Sango-chan

– Sōta-san, no seas irrespetuoso. Apenas la conoces – regaño a mi hermano

Sango se divierte al escuchar mi regaño – jajaja…No te preocupes Kagome-chan… Sōta-san no hay problema me puedes llamar así – Sōta al escuchar el permiso de ella sonríe.

Al ver al abuelo puedo darme cuenta que algo que preocupa – Ojiisan ¿Qué sucede? Te noto algo preocupado

El Abuelo quien aún permanecía aun con sus brazos cruzados – Lo que sucede es que, en la ciudad de Shibuya, en el parque Yoyogi se aparece una niña por las noches y eso ha ocasionado muchos problemas y temor a las personas.

– Demo…Ojiisan ¿Esa no es la ciudad de donde viene el Monje Miroku? – volteo hacia él al mencionar su nombre

– Entonces los rumores eran ciertos después de todo – agrega Miroku

– Monje Miroku, ¿Ya lo sabía? – pregunta Sōta

– Por eso es que estabas tan distraído. ¿Nee Miroku?

Voltea a ver a quien pregunta – Si InuYasha – hace una pausa – parece que han ocurrido una serie de desapariciones. Tendré que ir al templo para ver cómo están las cosas

– Bueno, en ese caso – me estiro un poco – tendremos que ir para investigar

– No Srita. Kagome, eso no es necesario yo puedo ir solo sin problema

– Que dice Monje Miroku – interviene Sōta – Y perderme esta vez la diversión. Ni lo sueñe.

– Sōta-chan eso no es para divertirse – reprende el abuelo

– Bueno si en todo caso todos ustedes irán y se trata de un demonio, yo les ayudare – agrega InuYasha

– Monje deje que lo ayudemos, después de todo nos ha ayudado mucho a Sōta y a mí con nuestro entrenamiento.

– Si Monje Miroku, es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted – responde Sōta contento de saber que esta vez no se perdería la acción como con el minotauro –Además nos sirve de distracción ¿Nee Oneesan?

– Haaai… No se diga más, partiremos el viernes después de clases, ¿les parece?... y nos regresamos el domingo por la tarde para conocer el templo del monje y un poco de su ciudad.

– Amiga… ¿Tú también nos acompañaras?

– Si, seguro

– Oneesan vamos a comer algo

Abrazo a Sōta – Iku – los dos comenzamos encaminarnos hacia la casa, volteo a ver al baka de InuYasha – Oe… si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar. Mi mamá preparara verduras y pollo tempura – le digo con una sonrisa sincera

– Esta bien – dice con una sonrisa - _parece que ya me estoy acostumbrando a su presencia_

El abuelo se queda observando unos momentos al muchacho y se va tras sus nietos

Miroku después de la auto invitación que hizo Kagome y Sōta quedo sin palabras, la verdad no esperaba que ambos hermanos respondieron de esa manera – Su excelencia ¿qué sucede?... Deje que le ayudemos, recibir ayuda no le sienta mal a nadie

– Si Miroku, y también nos podrías llevar hacia donde se encuentra el pozo abierto y ver si podemos averiguar o encontrar algo que nos dé una pista de lo que paso

El monje se pone de pie quedando aun lado de Sango – Bien, supongo que tienen razón – con una mano sostenía su cetro y la otra la tenia de un costado.

Sango comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo desde sus posaderas hasta la cabeza, al voltear para ver que era, se encuentra con la mano del monje Miroku acariciándose y sin mucho pensar, le da una tremenda cachetada – ¡Monje Libidinoso! – Y se retira para dirigirse hacia la casa de Kagome

InuYasha con los ojos como de plato – Miroku, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Miroku sin perder la tranquilidad. Claro que estaba acostumbrado que lo golpearan, a Kagome cada que tenía la oportunidad lo hacía y esta reaccionaba de la misma manera – InuYasha, Cuando uno tiene una oportunidades como esta, debe de aprovecharlas.

A InuYasha no le había tocado esas acciones del monje ya que en los anteriores encuentros solo llegaba, acababa con los demonios y se iba. Pero en esta ocasión debido a que permaneció más tiempo con ellos pudo presenciarlo – mmm, sin duda eres un monje pervertido ¬.¬-

– Bueno InuYasha, será mejor entrar – Y los dos faltantes entran la casa Higurashi

-/-

-/-

-/-

Esa mañana de viernes, un hombre se alistaba para salir a su junta de negocios. Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual era muy amplia. Al entrar en el fondo tenía un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas, de lado izquierdo se encontraba una enorme cama con una mesa de noche a cada lado con su respectiva lámpara para leer. Arriba de la cama, en la pared, se encontraba un gran cuadro con un retrato de él cuándo llevaba su antigua vestimenta. Las paredes era de color gris plomo no muy oscuro. Del lado derecho se encontraba un gran librero y en el medio del mismo una puerta la cual se encontraba abierta. Él estaba dentro de esa otra habitación que primero era un gran closet y al final se encontraba el baño.

Ya tenía puesto su pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, ahora se colocaba su camisa blanca mientras recordaba lo de la noche anterior

FLASH BACK

Al gran lord del oeste se le había hecho muy extraño que de buenas a primeras no lo quisiera acompañar. – ¡JAKEN…MYōGA!

Entra Jaken primero quien había llamado a su compañero para avisarle que también lo llamaban – Dígame amo bonito – se coloca frente a su escritorio en posición de firmes, esperando la orden

Tras el Kappa entra el anciano – ¿Si, Sr. Sesshomaru? – También se coloca en firmes aun lado de él

– Mañana en la mañana me iré de viaje a Washington D.C. a una reunión de negocios – hace una pausa y continuó – Kagura no me acompañara en esta ocasión – A los dos ancianos les parece algo extraño que ella no lo acompañe pero prefieren quedar en silencio – Myōga necesito que la vigiles y a mi regreso me informes todo lo que veas

El anciano asiente – Wakaru yo

– Eso sería todo Myōga puedes retirarte – al escuchar se retira quedando solo Jaken – Jaken – le llama – InuYasha también saldrá y necesito que lo sigas. Lo demás no tengo que explicarlo – ordena Sesshomaru

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya se había fajado la camisa y abrochado el pantalón. Toma la corbata y comienza a hacer el nudo.

FLASH BACK

– Sumimasen Amo. Pero ¿a dónde saldrá InuYasha?

– A Shibuya – dice en seco

– Ehh ¿Esa no es la ciudad de donde viene el mentado monje?

– Hmp – afirma

– Este mocoso… Y qué demonios tiene que hacer el inútil de InuYasha con ese Shudo-shi

– ¡JAKEN!

Al escuchar que el amo no estaba de humor. Claro que nunca lo está. Se limita a acatar la orden – Muy bien amo. Seguiré a InuYasha y cuando llegue el informe

– Hmp – Jaken se retira y Sesshomaru se queda solo en el estudio – Me pregunto qué será lo que encontrare cuando regrese.

FLASH BACK

Coge el saco de vestir y se lo coloca al mismo tiempo que ve donde se encontraba su antigua vestimenta. La cual estaba en el medio donde se encontraban los sacos. Se encontraba dentro de una especie de vitrina y la base donde se encontraban sus dos espadas Tenseiga y Bakusaiga, pero había un espacio vacío al verlo frunce el ceño – Tsk kuso – le hacía falta una tercera Tokijin, la cual perdió en una batalla y aún no ha tenido el éxito de encontrarla. Su cabello lo coge en una coleta y su fleco. Coge su maletín, sale del vestidor y se retira.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Yo preparaba una mochila deportiva para poner todo lo que necesita ya que en las otras no caben el arco ni la katana, coloco ropa deportiva que es la que usare la noche que vayamos a investigar. – Aunque creo que debería de buscar la manera de diseñar algo parecido a Sango, serias cómodo y practico - Yo llevaba un vestido. La parte de arriba rojo y a partir de la cintura era blanco con estampado de flores rojas. Era completamente pegado desde arriba hasta la cintura en la cual tenía una especie de cinturón con la misma tela de la falta de 4 dedos de ancho y en donde terminaba el mismo comenzaba la falta la cual terminaba a 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Con unos zapatitos rojos de piso. Y mi cabello suelto el cual me llegaba hasta la cintura.

Al salir de la habitación llegó al cuarto de Sōta y toco la puerta – Sōta-chan ¿ya estás listo? Es hora de irnos

Sōta sale te su habitación el cual traía unos pantalones vaqueros, con una playera azul marino de manga corta. Y también traía una mochila estilo deportiva – Oneesan. Tú también llevas una mochila como la mía – afirma

Hago un sonido afirmando – mmm.

– Creo que deberíamos de buscar un arnés como el de InuYasha. Sería más sencillo ¿Nee?

– Pues si estaba pensando en ello. Pero tampoco podemos estar paseando por las calles con ellas

– En eso tienes razón.

– Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo. Iku Sōta-chan – ambos bajamos hasta la salida donde ya se encontraba el monje Miroku el cual usaba su Habito.

Mamá y el abuelo, solo nos dieron indicaciones, consejos y recomendaciones. Dos despedimos y nos encaminamos hacia la estación Osaki donde nos habíamos quedado en reunir.

Claro que el templo no se quedó desprotegido. El Monje Miroku antes de partir, como se lo había prometido al abuelo, puso una barrera protectora dentro del santuario y fuera de el para proteger la perla en lo que nos encontrábamos fuera. Al igual que puso una barrera alrededor del templo. De esa manera a los demonios les dificultara encontrarla. Así todos podríamos irnos más tranquila.

Sin duda alguna al regresar buscaría a la Sra. Kaede para preguntar sobre lo que Sango me había comentado y si es verdad, para que me ayude. Y poder regenerar el sello.

Al llegar a la estación, Sango ya se encontraba allí. Me adelanto para saludarla – ¡Yahho!

La chica al escucharla voltea sonrientemente y la saluda – Konchiwa Kagome-chan – ambas nos damos un amistoso abrazo

– Sango-chan te ves muy linda nunca que había visto sin el uniforme – llevaba una blusa blanca de manga ¾ y unos shorts blancos con estampado de flores con unos zapatos de piso color beige. Y la igual que nosotros llevaba una maleta tipo deportiva.

– Kagome-chan, tú también te ves muy linda. Sin duda una aprovecha para no traer siempre el uniforme. ¿Cierto?

– Haaai…Además tenemos que aprovechar amiga, no siempre podemos vestirnos así –

– En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo señoritas – se acerca el monje con Sōta. El monje se acomoda de manera que queda en el medio de nosotras – Konichiwa Srita. Murakami

– Konichiwa, su excelencia, descuide, puede llamarme por mi nombre – le dice amablemente

– Muchas gracias Srita. Sango, me alegra mucho poder ser acompañado por dos bellas mujeres. ¿Nee Sōta-san? – él solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo con cierta preocupación.

Entonces el monje Miroku con su gran habilidad, con ambas manos libres acaricia nuestras posaderas y al sentir como recorre una especie de corriente por la espalda las dos al mismo tiempo le damos una bofetada al monje, dejando marcado ambos cachetes.

Las dos gritamos al mismo tiempo – ¡Monje Libidinoso!

Sōta observa con su misma expresión pero con una gotita en su frente y ve como el monje se aleja de nosotras – Me lo imaginaba - se coloca a un lado de él – Monje Miroku, ¿por qué hace eso?

– Es algo que no puedo evitar Sōta-san. Kami pone y uno dispone – lo último lo menciona con mucha seriedad.

– ¬.¬ ¿Y dónde dejo su cetro cuando hiso eso?

– Sōta-san. Como se lo dije una vez a la Srita Kagome. Uno nunca debe revelar sus secretos

– Bien – dice el monje – ya solo falta que llegue InuYasha

– Solo espero que no se la quiera dar de importante haciéndonos esperar – agrego con un poco de molestia

– Oneesan, el llegara a tiempo

– mmm…

– Kagome-chan, no te preocupes tanto, ya verás que vendrá a tiempo. Además ¿Cuál es la insistencia? – pregunta Sango

– Si llegamos temprano tendremos tiempo de conocer la ciudad de donde viene el monje Miroku

– Lo que sucede Sango-chan, es que a mi hermana le fascina salir de viaje y más ahora que el abuelo nos exige mucho

– En todo caso Sango-chan. No lo conoces aun, es un engreído de lo peor

– Amiga, ¿por qué tanta molestia?... ¿no será que te gusta?

– ¿Eeh?... ¿Nani?...Claro que no – digo algo nerviosa – como podía gustarme a mí un tipo como él. Es un entrometido, engreído, egocéntrico. _Tiene unos hermosos ojos, su cabello largo platinado es hermoso. ¿Pero Kagome? ¿Qué estás pensando?_

– Mmm... Si tú lo dices – dice Sango sin creerme del todo

– Oigan. ¿Qué tanto es lo que dicen de mí?

– Hola InuYasha. Te estábamos esperando – dice Sōta

InuYasha traía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa verde militar de manga larga, pero arremangada y sus botines negros. Con su arnés en su espalda – Ussu – Levanta su brazo con su mano extendía de manera de saludo.

– Konchiwa InuYasha. Qué bueno que llegas

InuYasha se da cuenta de algo muy peculiar en el monje – Miroku, ¿qué te paso en la cara?

Miroku sonríe – No es nada InuYasha, es un pequeña irritación por el sol – miente

InuYasha analiza la situación, y observa que teníamos una cara no muy agradable después de hacer esa pregunta. Se acerca a Sōta – Sōta, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

– Muy bien, ya es hora de irnos, ya llego InuYasha así que nos podemos ir – todos comenzamos a caminar quedando mi hermano con InuYasha

– Ya sabes, lo de siempre – comienzan ambos a caminar – el Monje poniendo sus manos donde no debe

El reacciona voltea los ojos – ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Todos nos subimos al tren y comamos asiento. Quedando de la siguiente manera:

InuYasha después el Monje, de allí Sōta, aun lado de él yo y enseguida de mi Sango. Y nuestras respectivas mochilas en las repisas de arriba.

– Monje Miroku. ¿Nos bajaremos en la estación de Shibuya?

– Iie. Si nos bajamos en esa estación, tendremos que tomar un camión para llegar al templo. Es mucho más fácil si nos bajamos hasta Shinjuku y de allí tomamos otra línea que nos lleva la estación Yoyogi-Hachiman y de allí nos queda a 5 min caminando el templo.

– Okey. ¿Y cómo cuando tiempo haremos para llegar?

– Alrededor de unos 30 min.

Y así comienza a moverse el tren.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Hasta** **aquí** **con el episodio de hoy. Chicos les** **agradezco** **muchísimo** **por su** **aceptación** **de esta historia Y claro que esta historia sera un Sesshome, se que** **todos** **están** **desesperados** **porque** **nuestra pareja estrella se** **conozcan** **y** **empiecen** **a nacer ese apasionante amor. Les prometo que no falta mucho. espero sus comentarios y si solo lees pero no te gusta opinar, no te preocupes.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Demo:** Pero

 **Yahho:** Saludo que realizan a veces las chicas

 **Tadaima:** Y llegue o eh llegado. Se usa normalmente cuando llegan a su casa o trabajo y es de manera informal.

 **Okeri:** Dar la bienvenida a algún miembro de la familia o compañero de trabajo de manera informal

 **Irasshai:** Dar la bienvenida a alguien ajeno a la familia o trabajo

 **Sugoi:** Asombroso

 **Ussu:** Saludo que realizan veces los chicos

 **Iku:** Vamos

 **Wakaru yo:** Entendido o entiendo

 **Kuso:** Maldición o a veces puede ser más fuerte. Como Mierda (perdón por la grosería fuerte XD)

 **Nani:** Que

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **»LA NIÑA DE BLANCO «**

* * *

Todos nos subimos al tren y comamos asiento. Quedando de la siguiente manera:

InuYasha después el Monje, de allí Sōta, aun lado de él yo y enseguida de mi Sango. Y nuestras respectivas mochilas en las repisas de arriba.

– Monje Miroku. ¿Nos bajaremos en la estación de Shibuya?

– Iie. Si nos bajamos en esa estación, tendremos que tomar un camión para llegar al templo. Es mucho más fácil si nos bajamos hasta Shinjuku y de allí tomamos otra línea que nos lleva la estación Yoyogi-Hachiman y de allí nos queda a 5 min caminando el templo.

– Okey. ¿Y cómo cuando tiempo haremos para llegar?

– Alrededor de unos 30 min.

El tren comienza a moverse.

Durante el trayecto yo conversaba con Sango y los chicos por su lado. InuYasha y Sōta había decidido sentarse entre el monje y nosotras, por lo que había pasado, y no intentara hacer alguna otra travesura, si no terminaríamos matándolo antes de llegar. Al arribar a la Estación Shinjuku cambiamos de tren, solo que, esta vez tuvimos que sentarnos diferente, Sōta se sienta con Miroku y Sango. InuYasha y yo nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Observo a InuYasha de reojo y me percato de que en sus ojos refleja una tristeza. Me sorprendo un poco y me pregunto que será. Y sin darme cuenta el cruza su mirada con la mía, me sobresalto y volteo para otro lado. Después de un momento le pregunte - ¿Nee InuYasha?... ¿Vives solo?

– No… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Volteo a verlo – Solo quiero saber. Después de todo estas pasando más tiempo con nosotros y ya sabes muchas cosas. Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti.

– No, vivo con mi Hermano y su novia – lo último no lo dice con muchos ánimos

– Naruhodo. ¿Y ella no te agrada?

Se sorprende un poco – ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Por tu manera de expresarte cuando lo mencionaste

Hace un sonido de risa – hmp. Veo que eres muy observadora – sonríe de lado

– Claro – se enorgullece – es una de mis virtudes

El chico solo la observa en silencio y recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su medio hermano una noche antes

FLASH BACK

InuYasha se encontraba sentado en el sofá negro que se encontraba dentro del estudio, y Sesshomaru solo observaba por la ventana.

– Sesshomaru, mañana iré a la ciudad Shibuya al templo Yoyogihamachimangu

– ¿Nande? – pregunta sin apartarse de la ventana

– Iré a acompañar de los chicos, a investigar sobre un extraño suceso que está ocurriendo en un parque – InuYasha coloca su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha quedando la pantorrilla sobre la rodilla y sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo del sofá – Queremos ir a buscar qué está ocasionando la desaparición de personas. Dicen los rumores que al parecer es una niña.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos. Ya se le había hecho costumbre– ¿Un extraño acontecimiento? ¿Una niña?... De seguro es ella -

Sesshomaru se gira para ver a InuYasha – ¿Una niña dices?

– Si, eso parece.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

– Nos iremos mañana en la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la tarde. ¿Por qué te preocupa el tiempo que este fuera?

– No me preocupa en lo absoluto – camina un poco hasta estar a la altura de su silla – a mí no me interesa lo que hagas. Pero como me iré mañana en la mañana a un viaje de negocios. Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo quedara la casa sola.

– Mmm. Tanto te preocupa que la casa este sola. Ya sabes que se queda Myoga y Shonga mas la seguridad que se queda.

–… – No menciona nada. Pero de alguna manera si le preocupaba que estén apareciendo demonios, pero eso era algo que no iba a dejar notar.

Se levanta del sofá – Bien, entonces me retiro. ¿Cuándo regresas de tu viaje? – pregunta antes de retirarse

– El lunes por la noche

– Okey…Hasta entonces te veré y te cuento los detalles. Supongo que querrás saber

– Hmp

FIN FLASH BACK

El muchacho de cabellera plateada se había quedado ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la estación.

Le estaba hablando, pero parece perdido en sus pensamientos – InuYasha… Ya llegamos tenemos que bajarnos – lo jalo del brazo

InuYasha reacciona y se levanta al tiempo que la azabache lo jala del brazo – Ah sí, perdón.

– Bien tendremos que caminar un poco chicos y llegamos al templo

A como estábamos acomodados en el tren, nos fuimos caminando. Miroku, Sango y Sōta iban al frente eh InuYasha y yo atrás. Al observarlo nuevamente, percato que lleva consigo un collar algo extraño – InuYasha. ¿Y ese collar que llevas puesto?

InuYasha voltea al escucharla – Que no decías orgullosamente que una de tus cualidades es ser muy observadora – se burla.

Me molesto un poco – Yo sé lo que dije. Y lo sostengo. Es solo que como no habíamos convivido tan cerca no lo había visto. Además veo que de alguna manera lo ocultas.

El collar de InuYasha era una especie de rosario de cuencas negras y en cada 5 de ellas tenían una especie de colmillo. – Es un regalo que me hizo mi padre hace muchos años y desde entonces lo llevo conmigo – Mintió. Ese rosario se lo había entregado su hermano Sesshomaru, ya que lo utiliza para poder ayudar a ocultar sus poderes demoniacos y poder tomar la apariencia humana.

– Oh, entiendo – Opte por no preguntar más. Suficiente información por parte de él había obtenido. Y con eso me sentía satisfecha. Por el momento

-%-

-%-

-%-

Detrás de ellos una elegante mujer. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros azul marino, blusa roja de tirantes, unos botines de agujetas con tacón negros. Una coleta alta con su prendedor y unos lentes oscuros. – Solo espero que no esté perdiendo mi tiempo al venir atrás de este idiota. Mira que dejar ir solo a mi amado Sesshomaru fue un enorme sacrificio – dice cruzada de brazos mirando por donde iban la pandilla

FLASH BACK

InuYasha se retira del estudio de su medio hermano y se dirige hacia las escaleras que se encuentran en la entrada principal, las cuales dirigen hacia los dormitorios.

Kagura al escuchar que este se retiraba, se oculta tras un árbol decorativo que se encontraba en el pasillo.

La chica al cerciorarse que se haya ido, entra al estudio del demonio sin tocar. – Sesshomaru querido, vamos a la recamara – llevaba un Palazzo rojo con moño enfrente de la misma tela. Y unas zapatillas negras y su cabello recogido con su prendedor de plumas. Se acerca elegantemente a Sesshomaru y lo abraza colocándole un beso en su mejilla. El cual no realiza ningún gesto.

– Kagura, te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que entres sin tocar la puerta – agrega molesto – Y alista tus cosas que nos vamos mañana temprano

La chica de los ojos rojos esta vez no tenía las intenciones de acompañar a su adorado demonio – Amor, creo que esta ves iras tu solo – se aleja de el para sentarse frente al escritorio – además cada vez que te acompaño no me pones atención y me aburro muchísimo. Y para no molestarte, esta vez no iré

Sesshomaru al escuchar esa respuesta solo levanta una ceja – _De cuando acá no le gusta viajar. Solo se la pasa comprando -_ el demonio toma asiento en su silla cruz sus brazos – Como quieras

Kagura al ver ninguna objeción por parte del ambarino, se levanta – Bien cariño, que tengas un excelente viaje – va nuevamente hacia él y le da un beso en los labios y se retira – Sayonara

FIN FLASH BACK

– Solo espero que realmente seas tu hermana – la elegante dama continua siguiendo al grupo.

Y muy cerca de ellos se encontraba otra persona siguiéndole los pasos – Así que también persigues al inútil de InuYasha. Definitivamente esto le interesara mucho al amo –

-/-

-/-

-/-

Los jóvenes viajeros se encontraban llegando al templo Yoyogihachimangu.

Las escalinatas del templo no eran tan largas como las nuestras. Estaba rodeado de muchos árboles. Alrededor del templo estaban las habitaciones y en el medio se encontraba el santuario.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba el Monje Mushin y aun lado de él estaba un especie de mapache de tamaño de una persona.

Irasshai – mencionan los dos al mismo tiempo y hacen una reverencia

El monje Miroku se acerca – Konchiwa Mushin…Hachi

– Arigatou gozaimasu – decimos todos al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

Al percatarme de la criatura que se encontraba junto a ellos – Sumimasen monje Mushin – hago una pausa – ¿Él es un Yokai?

– Así es Srita. Higurashi

– Pero, el monje Miroku y usted comentaron que los Yokai se quedaron en el otro mundo y por eso los pozos han sido sellados.

– Bueno Srita Kagome. Él es Hachi – indica el monje Miroku señalándolo – Y está en nuestro templo desde sus inicios y debido a que siempre nos ha ayudado desde entonces, con la ayuda del kami del viento él se quedó en este mundo para cuidar del pozo.

– Su excelencia. ¿Cómo que la deidad del viento? – pregunta Sango

– Bueno, eso es porque este templo está protegido y bendecido por la deidad del viento. Fujin.

– Eso parece importante monje Miroku – comenta Sōta

– Y sí que lo es Sōta-san. Veras existen algunos templos que son protegidos y bendecidos por alguna deidad. – Le comenta Sango

– Bien, vamos a descansar un poco y cenaremos – comenta Miroku

– Me parece buena idea – agrego – si gusta monje Miroku, yo hago la cena

– Yo te ayudo Kagome-chan – sonreímos mutuamente

El monje Mushin se acerca a ambas señoritas – Bien pueden dejar sus cosas de este lado – las encamina hacia su habitación.

Los dos jóvenes se quedan junto con Miroku y Hachi. – Hachi, ¿cómo han estado las cosas por acá?

– Todo ha estado tranquilo Miroku – agrego – excepto por el último acontecimiento reciente por lo que le mencione hace poco en el mensaje que le envié

– Si Hachi, lo recibí. Y nos comentó el Sr. Higurashi, que a él también le dijeron sobre un suceso extraño que estaba pasando en el parque Yoyogi

– Si

– Y dinos mapache. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – pregunta InuYasha

– Al parecer cualquiera que se encuentre con esa criatura desaparece, las personas tienen mucho miedo de pasar por ese parque inclusive de día.

– ¿Y sabe que es lo que se aparece? – pregunta Sōta

– Dicen que parece ser una niña

– ¿Una niña? – pregunta los 3 al mismo tiempo

– Si, eso me han dicho. Pero creo que el monje Mushin sabe más al respecto

– Durante la cena le preguntaremos – menciona Miroku – vamos chicos, debemos descansar un poco e ir a cenar y prepararnos para salir esta noche. Los 4 se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba una demoneza que gracias a los árboles que se encontraban alrededor del templo pudo esconderse a la perfección sin ser notada. Para su incomodidad se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol opto por sentarse y esperar hasta que partieran para ir tras ellos.

Y de tras de unos arbusto se encontraba un anciano con un bastón de dos cabezas también esperando al movimiento del ambarino.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Se encontraban todos los del grupo cenando junto con el monje Mushin y Hachi.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas aun lado de la otra. Enseguida de Kagome se encontraba Sōta frente a ellos estaban los dos monjes, InuYasha y Hachi.

– Mushin, ¿qué es lo que ha escuchado sobre el parque? – pregunta Miroku a lo que todos prestamos atención

Aclara su garganta – Lo que sé es que, en las noches se aparece una niña que viste completamente de blanco. Cualquier que se encuentre con ella desaparece. Las personas temen pasar por el parque incluso de día. – Hace una pausa – aunque ella solo se aparece por las noches.

– Ui… eso si me da miedo Oneesan – menciona acercándose a mí.

– Eso si es algo terrible – menciona Sango

Veo a mi hermano algo asustado, es natura solo tiene 8 años y pasar por estas cosas no es normal a su edad aunque para nadie en esta época – No te preocupes Sōta-san, yo estaré contigo – le doy un abrazo

– Sōta es mejor que se empiecen a acostumbrar a que estas cosas sucedan – interviene InuYasha – Muchas cosas como esta estarán pasando

– Si lo se InuYasha, pero aun así me asusta un poco

– No seas tan insensible InuYasha – defiende Sango – Sōta-san apenas es un niño

– Y eso que – cruza de brazos – yo a su edad pase por cosas peores y no tenía a nadie

Todos nos quedamos algo sorprendidos después de escucharlo.

– InuYasha, ahora que mencionas eso, me recuerda a una pregunta que te he querido hacer desde hace tiempo – mención Miroku - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este mundo?

– Ehh….Tks…– _Kuso… sabía que Miroku era perspicaz –_ Eso es algo que no te importa monje - recrimino

– Supongo que puedo interpretar eso como mucho tiempo – _Tal y como lo sospechaba InuYasha tiene viviendo mucho tiempo en este mundo, por lo tanto debe de ser un Yokai. ¿Pero cómo hará para esconder sus poderes? –_ Miroku decide cambiar de tema – Bueno, iremos esta noche al parque

– Muy bien, entonces tendremos que ir a prepararnos ¿Nee, Sōta-san? – Veo a mi hermano que está más relajado

– Hai

– Bien chicos, nos vemos en el patio central del templo a las 9 – indica Miroku

Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para descansar un poco y prepararnos para esta noche. La cual seguramente será muy interesante.

Esta vez me coloque unas mallas negras que se parecían mucho a la tela del traje de Sango. Y sobre de ella una falda blanca deportiva. Una polera blanca de manga larga. Debido a que iremos a un parque y en las noches refresca. El cabello lo sujeto en una coleta alta – Bien Sango-chan estoy lista – Coloco mi katana dentro de la falda, mi carcaj con flechas en un hombro y en el otro el arco.

Sango ya traía su traje puesto solo estaba terminando de amarrar su cabello con su lazo rojo – Bien Kagome-chan vamos entonces - Coloca su sable en su cinturón – las dos salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos en el lugar del encuentro.

En el camino nos encontramos con mi hermano quien llevaba unos pantalones de buzo negros y una polera de manga corta azul. Al llegar al lugar del encuentro ya se encontraba el monje e InuYasha. El monje llevaba su hábito e InuYasha tal y como llego.

– Saa… Ya estamos todos…

Todos nos mirábamos y en unísono gritamos con entusiasmo – ¡YOSSHI!

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del parque, solo nos había tomado 5 min del templo en llegar. Este parque está lleno de vegetación, posee 3 lagos y por ser primavera hay muchos árboles de cerezo florecidos.

El monje Miroku nos explicó que en este parque realizan encuentros sociales ya sea música, practicantes de artes marciales, deportivos, religiosos, incluso tiene un área especial para mascotas. Así que debemos de erradicar cualquier demonio que se encuentre aterrorizando y desapareciendo a las personas.

El monje se detiene un momento, acto que todos imitamos

– Srita Kagome – El monje me observa – ¿puede sentir la presencia en este parque?

– Si, monje Miroku. Desde que entramos al parque la comencé a sentir. Pero al parecer no es solo una. ¿Cierto?

Sonríe – Veo que ha mejorado Señorita – observa los demás – Creo que será mejor separarnos – Srita Sango venga conmigo hacia la izquierda. InuYasha tu ve con la Srita. Kagome y Sōta.

– Saa, Iku – Indica InuYasha.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Miroku

Sango y yo nos fuimos por el camino izquierdo. Íbamos avanzando por todo el camino, a pesar de ser de noche el parte cuenta con mucha iluminación por lo tanto podíamos ver con claridad por donde pasábamos. Definitivamente debido a la presencia de ese demonio el parque casi no ha sido visitado. Nos detuvimos un momento

– Su excelencia. ¿Sintió eso?

– Si Sango, al parecer proviene del lago

– Sigamos.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Kagome

InuYasha iba delante de nosotros, Sōta caminaba junto a mi – Sōta-san, presta mucha atención ¿sí? – a lo que asiente con la cabeza.

Caminamos por el camino señalado, se encontraba muy iluminado, los arboles de cerezo se veía hermosos, todos florecidos y se vía como algunas flores caían, parecía como si estuviera nevando y al ver a InuYasha pude percatarme que realmente se veía hermoso. _Kagome en que estás pensando. Este no es no es el momento –_ sacudí mi cabeza para espantar mis pensamientos. Sōta me mira extraña – Oneesan ¿qué te sucede?

– He… nada - InuYasha voltea y me observa

Después de caminar unos minutos llegamos a donde se encontraba una fuente y más adelante se encontraba un lago. – Puedo sentir ambas presencias en medio del lago – les indico

– Bien, entonces vayamos – nos adentramos hasta llegar donde se encuentra el lago. Nos detuvimos en donde se encontraban unas bancas y frente a ellas había una especie de protección. Dentro del lago hay 3 pequeñas islas. La que se encontraba en el medio se podía distinguir a una persona – ¡Oe!… ¿Qué haces en ese lugar? – pregunta InuYasha.

Al escucharlo, voltea hacia donde nos encontrábamos – Pero si es la niña que nos mencionó el Monje Mushi – efectivamente era una niña muy blanca al igual que su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros y con una flor. Su vestimenta era completamente blanca.

InuYasha saca su espada quien se preparaba para atacar. – Ustedes quédense aquí, esto será pan comido – salta para lanzarse contra la niña.

Y antes de que este llegara a atacarla, de pronto sale del lago un Dragón tipo serpiente de color cian oscuro, sus ojos rojos. – ¡INUYASHA! - ataca a InuYasha y cae sobre una de las islas.

Al verlo caer, corremos quedando en la protección – ¡INUYASHA! ¿Estás bien?

InuYasha se levanta apoyándose en su espada – Si, no se preocupen estoy bien.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Kagura

La chica de los ojos rojos que se encontraba sobre un árbol comienza a ver movimiento en el templo – vaya, y era hora que salieran – observa como los chicos de reúnen y al escucharlos gritar todos juntos – Ha, ridículos – salen del templo y ella va tras ellos.

Cuando llegan al parque, agradecía con demasía que este parque estuviera lleno de árboles frondosos, así se perdería fácilmente en ellos. Mira cuando se detienen y se dividen, unos van a la izquierda y los otros a la derecha. – Mmm esta presencia – Kagura observa hacia donde se encuentra el lago – De seguro eres tu hermana – Opta por ir hacia el lago pero ella toma el camino dentro de los árboles. Al llegar al lago, se da cuenta que InuYasha junto con la tal Kagome y un mocoso ya estaban allí observando la isla dentro del lago que se encontraba frente a ella – ¿Nani?...!Pero si es¡…- Cuando InuYasha se preparaba para atacarla Kagura no piensa dos veces. Saca su abanico y lanza un ataque al agua para provocar a la criatura que sabía que se encontraba allí. Al ver que el Dragón sale del mismo se percata que se distraen con él. Kagura salta para caer a un lado de la niña. – ¡KANNA! – La niña gira hacia donde escucha una voz femenina que la llama – ¡Por fin te encontré hermana!

– Kagura – Menciona la niña sin expresión alguna

– ¡Iku Kanna!... No podemos perder más el tiempo – Kagura se lleva a Kanna del lugar

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Jaken

Elijo perseguir a Kagura, de igual manera InuYasha no se me perdería de vista ya que al parecer todos van a la misma dirección. Al ver que se detiene él se esconde tras un arbusto. A lo lejos veo una niña. Kagura salta y cae enseguida de ella, De pronto un enorme dragón sale del agua y ataca al inútil de InuYasha entonces Kagura aprovecha para escapar con la niñita. Al ver que esta se había ido me acerco un poco más con InuYasha.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Miroku

Cuando llegamos al lago, nos encontramos con un enorme Dragón que salía desde el agua. InuYasha se encontraba en una de las Islas dentro del mismo. Sōta y Kagome viendo hacia él.

Corrimos hacia donde se encontraban – Srita. Kagome. ¿Qué sucedió?

Fin Narración de Miroku

– Cuando llegamos aquí vimos a la niña en la isla del medio y cuando InuYasha se disponía a atacar de pronto salió este enorme Dragón – al voltear a ver hacia la isla me percato de que no se encontraba la niña - ¿A dónde fue?

– ¿Quién Kagome-chan? – pregunta Sango

– La niña, ya no está – Indico

– ¿Cómo? – pregunta Sango

– Sritas. Debemos de ayudar a InuYasha, luego buscamos a la niña

– Ah sí claro

InuYasha estaba atacando al dragón pero al parecer, este demonio era más fuerte de los otros que se había enfrentado.

– ¿InuYasha, Necesitas ayuda? – pregunta Miroku

– Iie… - _Kuso tendré que usar mis poderes para poder utilizarla_

Vemos todos como InuYasha comienza a cambiar frente nosotros, su cabello se suelta del su agarre, aparecen unas orejas como de perro y sus garras crecen. Y en su espada se puede ver como un viendo recorre la misma. – ¡KAZE NO KIZU! – InuYasha agita su espada y tres líneas de luz salen de la misma dando directo al Dragón del lago logrando acabar con el desintegrándose por completo. El cae sobre nosotros y coloca su espada dentro de su funda – No me miren como si fuera un desconocido

– InuYasha, has cambiado – finalmente digo

– InuYasha, tienes orejas de perro – indica Sōta

Miroku se acerca al joven que se encontraba frente a ellos – Así que mis sospechas eras ciertas. Eres un Yokai

– Tsk…Para mi desgracia no – responde – soy un Hanyou

– ¿Un Hanyou? – pregunta Sōta

Esta vez Sango responde– un Hanyou es un híbrido, cuando un Yokai y un Humano son pareja y tienen un hijo.

– Oooh… Ya entiendo… InuYasha eres muy fuerte – comenta Sōta

Algo sorprendido por lo que el niño acababa de decir – Gracias enano. Aunque muchos no opinan lo mismo

– ¿Y eso porque lo dices InuYasha? – Cuestiono

El monje responde esta vez– Lo que sucede Srita. Kagome es que para los Yokai un Híbrido es una vergüenza – observa al Hanyou - ¿Y ahora si nos dirás cuanto tiempo llevas en este mundo?

– Más de 500 años

– ¿Eeeeeh? – respondemos Sōta, Sango y yo

El monje se mostraba más tranquilo – Era de suponerse. A lo que pude ver conoces mucho sobre los pozos. ¿Y cómo logras esconder tus poderes?

– Eso es gracias a este collar que llevo puesto. Me lo hizo un bruja hace tiempo. – responde

– Por esa razón es que no sentíamos tu presencia

– Tienes razón monje Miroku, ya puedo sentir la presencia de InuYasha.

– Y hablando de presencias – Interrumpe Sango – ¿Alguien sabe que paso con la niña?

– ¿Cómo, desapareció? – pregunta InuYasha algo sorprendido

– Cuando el dragón salió del lago, ya no volvimos a ver a la niña

– Mmm. Si no mal recuerdo, habíamos sentido más de una presencia al entrar al parque – menciona Miroku – Una era la niña y la otra era el dragón – hace una pausa y agrega – Me temo mis amigos que el dragón fue solo un señuelo para que la niña pudiera escapar

– Sí, yo pienso lo mismo – confirma InuYasha

– Por lo pronto, yo ya no percibo su presencia – agrego

– En todo caso, hemos terminado por el momento con nuestro trabajo. Volveremos mañana para ver si la logramos encontrar.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Narración de Jaken

Ese estúpido de InuYasha se le ocurre exponerse ante esos odiosos humanos. En que rayos está pensando. Esto definitivamente no le va a gustar a mi amo bonito – Jaken decide irse de allí y regresar a la mansión.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Bueno mis estimados lector, hasta aqui llega nuestro capitulo de hoy. muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo y esperando paciente el proximo capitulo. y si eres nuevo pues bienvenido y espero que sea esta historia de tu agrado.** **Dejen comentarios,** **serán** **bien aceptados n.n. Bien nos leeremos a la** **próxima** **.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Naruhodo:** Ya veo

 **Nande:** Por que

 **Saa:** Bien

 **Yosshi: "** Lo haré" o "allá voy". Es una expresión que es frecuente en el anime o manga y es una expresión de entusiasmo

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **»** **VIGILAR** **DESDE LAS SOMBRAS «**

* * *

Kagura entra al Templo Togo el cual se encontraba aun lado del parque Yoyogi. Al entrar al santuario se encontraba una mujer sentada frente al altar de cabellera blanca que le llegaba a la cintura. La cual usaba un hábito azul marino oscuro.

– Mira a quien tengo aquí

La mujer gira completamente para ver a quien le llamaba – Kanna, por fin – se levanta y la abraza – ¿Y tú espejo?

– Aquí esta – se lo muestra

– Bien Tsubaki, ya encontramos a Kanna, ¿Ahora que necesitas para hacer el ritual?

Se aparta un poco de las hermanas – Necesitamos entrar al pozo e ir al otro mundo y con la ayuda del espejo de Kanna podremos encontrar la tumba

– ¿Y eso cuándo será?

– Eso será en la noche del solsticio de verano

– Entonces será dentro de dos meses – Gira hacia Kanna – Hermana tendrás que quedarte con Tsubaki, yo me tendré que ir – Kanna asiente con la cabeza. Kagura voltea hacia la sacerdotisa – Tengo que regresar a la mansión Taishō, no pueden sospechar lo que estamos planeando hacer

– Muy bien, Pero estas de acuerdo que cuando revivamos a Naraku tendrás que separarte de tu amado Sesshomaru

– _Claro que no estoy dispuesta de dejar a mí amado Sesshomaru_ – Si, eso lo sé. Me preocupare de ello hasta entonces – Y se retorna hacia la mansión.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Miroku nos llevó al templo donde el pozo había sido abierto, El templo se llama Togo, pero al llegar donde se encontraba el santuario estaba completamente cerrado y no se encontraba nadie dentro del mismo. Al monje se le había hecho extraño pero concluimos retirarnos, después de eso, decidimos ir al parque, esta vez más temprano, el monje nos dio un recorrido completo por el mismo, nos explicó que fue el lugar del primer vuelo a motor de Japón y después de ello se cambió en un terreno de desfiles militares. Durante la segunda guerra mundial se convirtió en la residencia de los oficiales estadounidenses. Y más tarde se utilizó como la principal villa olímpica para los atletas de las Olimpiadas de 1964. Y no fue hasta 1967 cuando se abrió para todo el público.

Nos quedamos hasta el anochecer y buscamos nuevamente a la niña, pero no tuvimos éxito. Por un lado nos alegramos ya que eso quería decir que las personas podía regresar a frecuentar el parque sin ningún problema, pero por otro lado nos preocupa saber que un Yokai este suelto y sin saber de su paradero. Solo espero que pronto demos con él.

-/-

-/-

-/-

En la mansión Taishō se encontraba en la cocina, un "hombrecillo" verde muy preocupado, después de lo que había visto, definitivamente no le iba a agradar al amo bonito. Primero porque su "amada demonesa" algo traía entre manos y segundo porque su inútil medio hermano se había expuesto ante unos insoportables humanos y que además de eso una es miko, la otra provine de exterminadores de demonios y sin olvidarnos del monje. Y seguramente que en el momento que se entere de todo aquello, el que terminara con los platos rotos será el, ya que su amado amo tendrá un humor de los mil demonios, sin olvidar que todo el tiempo esta así. Jaken se encontraba sentado, demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entra Shoga junto con Myōga. Ambos se queda observando – Jaken, ¿qué te sucede? – Pregunta el anciano

Se sobresalta sobre su mismo lugar – Eh… Nandemonai

Se le acerca la anciana – ¿De verdad no tienes nada?...Te ves algo pálido

– ¿Que no tengo nada? – contesta algo molesto

– ¡Oye! No es para que te alteres – recrimina Myōga – definitivamente cuando el amo Sesshomaru decide no llevarte a sus viajes, te pones insoportable. Oye hablando de ellos. ¿Cuándo llega?

– Esta noche – Menciona algo preocupado

– Mmm… Bien… Oye ¿tú sabes por qué Kagura no lo acompaño esta ves?

– Mmmm… no lo sé –

– No se te hace extraño que no haya querido ir. Si solo se la lleva pegada a el – cruza sus 4 brazos – definitivamente no comprendo cómo es que el amo la soporta – Bien avísame cuando llegue el amo, supongo que tu iras por el

– Iie…Royokan está con él. – dice algo molesto con los brazos cruzado

Los dos ancianos presentes cruzan sus miradas luego regresan su vista hacia el personaje verde – Así que el amo Sesshomaru te cambio por un lobo – dice Myōga burlándose

– ¡Urusai! - Les grita molesto - ¡Shoga!... ¿Ya limpiaste la habitación del amo y su estudio?

Se encontraba riendo tras el comentario de Myōga cuando escucha a Jaken hablarle – Ya está limpio, por eso no te preocupes. Y ya relájate –

– Bien – Jaken se levanta de su asiento para retirarse de la cocina

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya era domingo y Miroku nos llevó a museo de arte el cual tenía muchas pinturas antiguas, después fuimos a comer Pancakes, que estaban realmente deliciosos. De allí regresamos al templo, nos despedimos del Monje Mushin y de Hachi. Y partimos a la estación.

Después de que InuYasha nos mostrara su verdadera forma se encontraba más relajado al ya no tener que ocultarse de nosotros. Y se dio cuenta que eso a nosotros no nos molestaba en lo absoluto.

Al salir de la estación InuYasha toma otra dirección, él nos dijo que él vive con su hermano mayor en Setagaya. Nosotros nos dirigimos a templo Shinagawa y Sango vive en uno apartamentos cerca del mismo por lo tanto nos fuimos el resto hacia la misma dirección.

Tomamos el autobús para ir a casa, solo nos hubiera tomado 15 min de camino, pero la verdad estábamos cansados, había sido un fin de semana muy ajetreado. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y darme un delicioso baño y dormir en mi deliciosa cama.

Nos bajamos un poco más delante de donde se encuentran las escaleras que te llevan al templo, esto es para encaminar a Sango.

Caminábamos rumbo a la casa de Sango cuando mi hermano pregunta – Monje Miroku, usted cree que InuYasha se vuelva en un problema

– Eso no lo podemos saber, aun no podemos decirle que tenemos la perla de Shikon, y que la Srita. Kagome aún no ha logrado rehacer el sello. Recuerden que él es un Hanyou y con mayor razón el desearía obtener la perla para ser un Yokai completo

– En eso tiene razón su excelencia

– Rayos, me molesta no poder realizar ese dichoso sello

– Kagome-chan, mañana que vayamos a la escuela te llevare con la Sra. Kaede para que le pidamos su ayuda

– ¿Y ella quien es Sango? – pregunta Miroku

– La Sra. Kaede proviene de una familia de sacerdotisas, no es una pero tiene conocimientos de ello y creo que puede ayudar a Kagome-chan.

– ¿De una familia de sacerdotisas dices?...Me gustaría conocerla – pregunta Miroku

– Bien Sango-chan, mañana sin falta iremos. Y monje Miroku la invitare al templo para que la conozcan – nos detenemos al llegar a la casa de Sango

– Bien, así le hacemos. Yo me quedo aquí. Nos vemos mañana. Konbanwa – se despide

Los tres nos despedimos de Sango agitando una mano – Konbanwa – después de ello nos dirigimos hacia la avenida principal para ir al templo.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Se encontraba algo nervioso en el recibidor de la casa. Cuando ve entrar a su amo bonito – Okaeri Sesshomaru-sama – hace una reverencia

–… – solo opta por mirarlo unos segundos. Le entrega el maletín a Royokan quien ya había tomado su verdadera forma una vez dentro de la mansión. Toma rumbo al estudio - ¡JAKEN!

El Kappa de lo nervioso que estaba sobresalta al escuchar su nombre de su amo quien definitivamente se encontraba molesto y aun no le contaba sobre lo sucedido – Royokan que nadie nos interrumpa. Y llévate eso al cuarto del amo – indica Jaken y se va hacia el estudio.

Sesshomaru al llegar al estudio se quita su saco y lo coloca en el respaldo de su silla ejecutiva. La verdad es que durante todo el viaje estuvo demasiado ansioso porque su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien y que tarde o temprano algo estaba a punto de suceder. Y por extraño que fuese de alguna manera todo lo que estaba sucediendo tenía una relación. Pero prefería averiguar todo antes de sacar más conclusiones.

Sintió la presencia de Jaken acercándose a la puerta del estudio y antes de que este tocara - ¡ENTRA! – se deshace de la coleta de su cabello. Comienza a desabotonar las muñecas y arremangarse, se quita su corbata y se desabotona los dos de arriba.

Jaken entra sin decir nada. Se acerca hasta quedar frente a su escritorio. Se coloca en posición de firmes y observa a su amo para calcular el grado de mal humor que éste tenía.

El gran lord saca un poco su silla – Te escucho – dice con una voz seca y ronca a la vez, tomando asiendo, se acomoda en su escritorio y cruza los brazos.

Jaken con todo los nervios que puede acumular comienza – Bu…Bu…Bueno señor ¿que desea escuchar primero_?

Molesto responde – Hmp –

– Bueno, amo. Seguí a InuYasha como me lo pidió y este se dirigió a la ciudad de Shibuya y se quedaron en el templo Yoyogihamangu. Con él iba el monje, la miko que menciono, el hermano de esta y una exterminadora

Sesshomaru al escuchar esto último levanta una ceja. _Todavía existen en estos tiempos, eso es interesante_

– Se quedaron dentro del templo hasta en la noche cuando se dirigieron al parque Yoyogi – _como le digo –_ Debo mencionarle que cuando estaba esperando entre los arbustos a que InuYasha saliera se encontraba alguien más vigilando – antes de proseguir observa a su amo quien estaba muy atento a lo que le decía.

– ¿Dare? –

– Kagura

Frunce el ceño – ¿Nani? ¿Y qué hacia allí?

 _Sabía que esta información no le iba a gustar_ – No sé exactamente que hacia allí, pero cuando InuYasha salió rumbo al parque, además de mí, ella iba tras de él, por lo tanto opte por seguirla a ella, y cuando se adentró al parque se detuvo en medio de un lago, pude distinguir a un niña. Que creo que es la famosa niña que se estuvo apareciendo y haciendo desaparecer a las personas. Entonces vi InuYasha estaba por atacar a esta pequeña, Demo… –

– ¿Demo? –

– Demo…Kagura utilizo uno de sus ataques y lo dirigió hacia el agua y después de unos segundos salió un Dragón que ataco a InuYasha. Después de ello Kagura se llevó a la niña y desapareció

– Hmm ¿Viste a donde se fue?

– No amo, me quede a seguir observando a InuYasha. El cual tenía un poco de dificultades con el dragón, por lo que – hizo una pausa

– ¿Por lo que, qué, Jaken?

Jaken tragó saliva – por lo que InuYasha utiliza todo su poder demoniaco para utilizar el "Kaze No Kizu"

– Hmp – Sesshomaru frunce más el ceño – Ese inútil – _Como por que iba a exponerse el muy imbécil ante esos despreciables humanos._ – Algo más

– No amo, después de eso decidí regresar a la mansión.

–… Bien, Dile al anciano que venga. Puedes retirarte – Jaken hace una reverencia y se retira dejando a un Sesshomaru muy pensativo -

– _InuYasha, imbécil, no entiendo que le ves a esos simples e inútiles humanos como para optar por ayudarlos –_ Se levanta de su silla y se dirige al mini bar para servirse un trago, toma el vaso y se para frente a la ventana

Myōga toca la puerta. Espera unos segundos y abre la misma. Entra y se dirige hasta su escritorio – Dígame amo Sesshomaru

El sin voltearlo a ver – ¿Kagura salió en mi ausencia?

– Si amo – responde sin titubear

Le da un trago a su bebida – ¿Dijo a donde había salido?

– La verdad, no mencionaba nunca a donde iba. Cuando le preguntaba simplemente me ignoraba y se iba – hace una pausa – Pero ahora que recuerdo, cuando el amo InuYasha, se fue ella de inmediato salió.

Gira en dirección hacia el anciano – Mmm. Naruhodo – _Así que es tal como dice Jaken, ella siguió a mi querido hermanito_ – y ¿te diste cuenta cuando llegó?

– Si amo… Esa misma noche llegó a la mansión, aunque era más bien de madrugada. Los demás días, solo salía al centro comercial por que llegaba con muchas bolsas

– Y ¿Ahora dónde está?

– Salió desde temprano y no ha vuelto

– Saa…Puedes retirarte - Myōga se retira

Sesshomaru se dirige al sofá y antes de llegar a él deja su vaso sobre el escritorio. Se recuesta en él. _– Kagura, ¿cuál es tu interés en todo esto?_ _Y ¿esa niña qué importancia tiene?_ _Si quiero averiguar más, tendré que permanecer en silencio por un tiempo observando todo._ _Y eso también te incluye a ti hermanito_

-%-

-%-

-%-

Un poco más tarde InuYasha entraba por la puerta – Tadaima

Sale desde la cocina para encontrarse con su amo – Okaeri InuYasha-sama. Le comento que el amo Sesshomaru ya está en casa

– Con que Sesshomaru llego antes y supongo que está en el estudio

– Así es

– ¿Solo?

– Haa – afirma Myōga

– ¿Y la odiosa?

– Aun no llega

– Perfecto, iré hablar con Sesshomaru – InuYasha se dirige hacia el despacho al llegar nota que la puerta está entre abierta, toca y comienza abrirla – Sesshomaru

Él se encontraba recostado en el sofá, una pierna doblada y un brazo sobre su rostro el cual cubría – Hmp

El hanyou entra y se acerca para tomar una de las sillas y la voltea hacia el sofá para quedar frente a el – ¿Qué un viaje pesado? – cuestiona sin mucho interés

– Hmp - El Inu se acomoda en el sofá para quedar sentado frente a su hermano. Cruza sus piernas y brazos – ¿Y tú?

– Si, algo – imita posición de su hermano – resulta que en el parque había 2 Yokai. Uno era una niña y el otro un Dragón de agua. Fuimos al parque de noche y cuando llegamos Kagome y el monje Miroku mencionan que sentían 2 presencias distintas. Nos dividimos y Kagome, Sōta y yo llegamos al lago primero, Kagome siente más ambas presencias. Cuando vemos hacia el centro del lago había una niña completamente blanca. Y cuando estaba por atacar salió el Dragón.

Sesshomaru escucho todo el relato de su hermano sin dar a conocer que él ya estaba al tanto de todo. – ¿Y qué sucedió? – pregunta ingenuo

– Como no me di cuenta del Dragón me ataco y caí en una isla que estaba dentro del lago. Estuve peleando con el pero no lograba exterminarlo, por lo que tuve que utilizar mis poderes para utilizar el poder de Tessaiga.

– Mmm

– Por lo que tuve que decirles a los demás quien era realmente

– ¿Y de cuando acá te importa ayudar a unos simples humanos InuYasha?

– Ehh…no es que me importe ayudarlos…Ya te dije que estoy muy cómodo sin tantos problemas – miente

Sesshomaru se levanta – Como sea. No es algo que a mí me importe

InuYasha también se levanta se dirige hacia la puerta – Bueno, ya cumplí con contarte, me voy. Avísame cuando este la cena

– Mmm – Sesshomaru también sale del estudio para dirigirse a su habitación. En el camino se topa con su leal sirviente – Jaken, nos avisan cuando este la cena –

Hace una reverencia – Si amo

-/-

-/-

-/-

– Tadaima – Decimos los 3 al entrar a la casa. Después de unos segundos mi madre aparece frente a nosotros

– Okaeri – dice dulcemente

Al dejar los zapatos me dirijo a mi madre para abrazarla y después le da uno a mi hermano. En ese momento el abuelo aparece frente a nosotros.

– Okaeri… ¿Cómo les fue?

– Ven abuelo, vamos a la sala y sentémonos tenemos mucho que contarte – Mamá se dirige a la cocina para preparar la cena y nosotros 4 nos ubicamos en la sala para comenzar a contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Me senté yo, frente a mi había quedado el abuelo, a mi derecha Miroku y a mi izquierda Sōta.

– Ojiisan… Esperamos hasta la noche para ir en búsqueda de esa niña. Pero al llegar nos encontramos con que había 2 presencias dentro del parque. Tuvimos que adentrarnos más en el mismo hasta llegar a un lago. Donde estaba la niña. Y cuando InuYasha iba a atacar

Sōta interviene – Y desde el agua sale un ¡ENORME DRAGÓN!… que ataca a InuYasha lanzándolo a una isla que se encontraba dentro del lago

– Oh, esta vez habían 2 Yokai

– Si, al parecer el número de demonios van a estar aumentando – agrega Miroku

– ¿Y qué más paso?

– InuYasha estaba teniendo dificultades para acabar con este demonio

– Y de repente… se transforma – menciona Sōta

– ¿Qué se transformó?

– Si, Ojiisan, fue algo sorprendente, tenía unas garras en las manos, le salieron colmillos, su cabello que siempre lo trae amarrado se soltó, hasta orejas de perro le salieron.

El abuelo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos – entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas ¿nee Miroku?

– Así es Sr. Higurashi, pero no es un Yokai

– ¿Cómo… entonces?

– Haa – afirma – es un Hanyou

– Entonces con mayor razón, debemos de tener cuidado con respecto a la perla, de seguro va a querer obtenerla para convertirse en un Yokai.

– Demo, Ojiisan…No creo que InuYasha nos quite la perla -

– Kagome-chan, no debes de bajar la guardia, debes de tener cuidado

– Sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de eso.

– De cualquier manera Srita Kagome. Es mejor ser precavidos. Y eso va para ti también Sōta-san

– Wakatta – decimos los dos

Después de cenar, fui a tomarme un delicioso baño. Me quede un momento recordando todo lo que hemos pasado junto a InuYasha. - _Es verdad que al principio genero algo de desconfianza el como siempre llegaba hasta donde nosotros, y al principio, él decía que solo lo hacía por diversión. Pero a lo largo de estos 3 meses no me ha parecido que sea solo por diversión. Además, para que nos acompañaría hasta Shibuya y pasar tiempo con nosotros. A mí me parece que InuYasha después de tanto tiempo ha estado muy solo. Y por eso es así –_ salgo del baño, me coloco un pijama de rosa pastel con flores de cerezo. Ajusto el despertador y me adentro a mi cama – ¿ _Me pregunto cómo será el hermano de InuYasha? –_ Y con ese pensamiento me fui al mundo del ensueño.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Voy volando sobre la ciudad de Tokio – _otra vez este sueño –_ el cielo se cubre de nubes negras y de un densa niebla negra, Alguien está junto a mí, no logro distinguir quien es – ¿ _me pregunto quién será? –_ Nos detenemos al parecer sobre una torre, al parecer es muy alta. Alguien más aparece frente a nosotros, a quien tampoco logro ver bien su rostro. La persona que viene junto a mí se coloca frente a mí para protegerme. Después de discutir, ambos desenvainan sus espadas y comienzan a pelear. _– Y aquí es donde me despierto –_

El despertador comienza a sonar. Lo busco y con mi mano logro ubicarlo y lo apago. Me levanto quedándome sentada un momento sobre la cama – ¿Por qué será que no puedo ver bien quienes son esas dos personas? – Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño - ¿Sera que no las he conocido aun y por eso no logro verlas bien? – Salgo del mismo y me dirijo nuevamente al cuarto para comenzar a cambiarme – Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que buscar a la Sra. Kaede – Cepillo mi cabello y coloco una cinta en modo diadema. Cojo mi mochila escolar y bajo a desayunar.

– Ohayō Okāsan – Tomo asiento en la mesa

– Ohayō Kagome-chan, esta vez bajaste temprano

– Si, me corresponde la limpieza del salón

En ese momento iba entrando Sōta quien había escuchado mi comentario – Vaya, con razón bajaste temprano hermana, ya se me hacía extraño de ti – se coloca en su lugar – Ohayō Okāsan, Oneesan

–Oye, que insinúas con eso… Ohayō Sōta-san.

Mamá comenzó servirnos a Sōta y mi – Ohayō Sōta-san

– Oneesan, normalmente mamá siempre te llama para que bajes y no llegues tarde –

– Hmp – reniego - Ittekimasu

El abuelo y Miroku entran y se sientan. En el lugar de mamá Miroku toma asiento. Yo me apresuro para terminar de comer y poder llegar temprano a la escuela – Estuvo delicioso Mamá, bueno y me voy – me levanto de la mesa recojo mi obento y me retiro – Ittekimasu –

– Itterasshai – menciona mamá junto con el abuelo

-/-

-/-

-/-

Me encontraba llegando a la escuela y me encuentro son Sango en la entrada – Ohayō Sango-chan

– Ohayō, Kagome-chan, ¿Qué tal te fue con tu abuelo? Porque me imagino que le contaste lo de InuYasha

Suspiro antes de contestar – Si amiga, le conté lo de InuYasha, bueno más bien Sōta se lo contó – hice una pausa – no se lo tomo nada bien

– Me imagino, ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

– ¿Con que?

– Ay amiga, pues con InuYasha

– Pues nada amiga, no pasa nada

Sango se queda un rato observándome – Kagome-chan, es más que obvio que InuYasha te gusta

Me sorprendo por lo que ella me dice – Claro que no Sango-chan. Como me puede gustar una persona como esa

– ¿Una persona como quién?

Al girar para ver de quien se trataba. Me doy cuenta que son mis amigas. Yuka, Ayumi y Eri – Ohayō Minna – Saludo haciéndome la desentendida

– ¿Y bien Kagome-chan, de quien estabas hablando? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien y no nos habías dicho?

– Ehh…noo – niego moviendo la cabeza y las manos – Sango-chan ayúdame

– Ehh, lo siento amiga, me tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos chicas

– Hasta luego Sango-chan – mencionan todas

– Kagome-chan – Habla Eri – No puedo creer que nos hayas ocultado algo así –

– En serio chicas, no es lo que ustedes están pensando. No estoy saliendo con ningún chico – comienzo a entrar a la escuela – Y es mejor que nos vayamos que se nos hará tarde y tengo que limpiar el salón.

– Bien, entonces vamos a ayudarte para que nos cuentes – menciona Yuka y mis tres amigas van junto a mí al salón para ayudarme

Ya habíamos terminado de preparar el salón, nos encontrábamos por el pasillo y me sentí atacada por Yuka y Eri.

– Y bien Kagome-chan cuéntanos – menciona Eri

Tomo aire en modo de resignación – Esta bien. Lo que sucede es que hace 3 meses conocí un chico en el templo

– ¿Y cómo es el Kagome-chan? – cuestiona Yuka

– Es alto, muy fuerte, tiene el cabello largo pero siempre lo trae recogido en una coleta de lado

– ¿Y cómo es que llego al templo? – pregunta Eri

– Teníamos un problema con una plaga de ciempiés – miento ya que ellas no saben lo que estoy haciendo y no quiero se enteren, además de que no me creerían – y el llego por casualidad al templo y nos ayudó a exterminarla

– ¿Entonces es un exterminador de plagas? – pregunta Ayumi

– He He…si

– ¿Y lo has seguido viendo? – pregunta Yuka

– Si, y hace poco fuimos a Shibuya con el monje Miroku

– Y entonces te diste cuenta que te gusta y se hicieron novios – afirma Yuka

– Ehh!... no, Solo somos amigos es todo

– Mmm – Eri se acerca un poco - ¿Pero te gusta?

– No, eso tampoco. Como me podría gustar un sujeto como ese, es un entrometido, egocentrismo e insoportable

– Mmm… Amiga por tu manera de expresarte yo diría que si – agrega Ayumi

– No, claro que no.

– Bueno, en todo caso Kagome-chan – agrega Yuka – ya estás en edad de ponerte de novia amiga, ¿por qué no sales con algún chico?

– Si, Kagome-chan – Eri interviene- Esta Hojo, recuerda que él ha estado interesando en ti desde la primaria.

– Si Kagome-chan, ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? – agrega Yuka

– Chicas, alto – Interrumpo antes de que sigan – Les agradezco sus intenciones, pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para una relación.

– Chicas, no presionen tanto a Kagome-chan – Defiende Ayumi

Afortunadamente sonó la campana de inicio de clases y las chics dejaron de insistir. Por el momento.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Ya se había terminado el periodo de clases, me encontraba rumbo al huerto donde realizamos nuestras actividades en el club, al llegar me encuentro con la Sra. Kaede – Konnichiwa Sra. Kaede

La anciana de blanca cabellera y su parche en el ojo derecho voltea al escuchar su nombre – Konnichiwa Kagome-chan. Como te fue en tu viaje

– Muy bien gracias – le digo amablemente. Al darme cuenta que estábamos solas me anime a preguntar – Sra. Kaede ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un poco personal?

– Adelante jovencita

– Bien… ¿Es verdad que usted viene de una familia donde hubo una sacerdotisa? – La observo detenidamente y solo logro ver una sonrisa de su parte

– Si, eso es verdad -me asombro a pesar de que Sango ya me lo había comentado. Ella prosigue – Y usted Srita. Kagome, es una sacerdotisa – me sonríe

Me sorprendo – ¿Cómo sabe que soy una sacerdotisa?

Sin dejar de sonreírme me responde – Mi niña, desde que supe cuál era tu nombre, sabia quien eras.

– ¿Por esa razón ha sido tan amable conmigo? – cuestiono

– No solamente es eso, usted es una persona muy agradable, muy optimista y con mucho entusiasmo, es natural que las personas que la conocen opten por querer ser amable con usted – hace una pausa – pero veo que está teniendo problemas para utilizar sus poderes como sacerdotisa ¿no es así?

– La verdad es que si – me entristezco un poco – Hay una persona que ha estado ayudándome pero es un monje y solo me ha enseñado a meditar, identificar las diferentes presencias y energías así como. Pero aun no logro materializar mis poderes

– Comprendo. Pude notarlo el día que fue el evento deportivo, se encontraba luchando contra ese gran minotauro, pero solo pudo combatirlo físicamente, tuvo muchas dificultades y eso es porque no utiliza sus poderes. Eso sería mucho más fácil para usted.

– _Veo que sabe sobre los demonios_ – Entonces ese día, ¿usted estuvo allí?

– Así es. Además si no me equivoco, usted es descendiente de Midoriko ¿verdad?

– ¡Ehh!... ¿Cómo sabe eso?

– Srita. Kagome, le digo que desde que se su nombre supe quién es usted. Así que por ende conozco sobre los orígenes de su familia. Así como sé que viven en el templo Shinagawa

Realmente esta señora es sorprendente, como es que no conocía más de ella – Entonces supongo que debe de conocer a mi abuelo

Niega con su cabeza – No, sé que es un Higurashi, pero no tengo el gusto de conocerlo mi niña

– Si gusta, puede venir a visitarnos cuando guste, y se lo presento

– Muchas gracias, jovencita. Y con respecto a tus poderes espirituales, con gusto le ayudare

– ¡¿Hontoni?!...¡Arigatou Gozaimasu!

– Lo haremos después de que todos los del club se hayan ido. Si eso le parece bien

– Si, no hay problema, yo hablo con el abuelo al respecto y no creo que se oponga.

– Disculpa mi niña, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

– ¿Si?

– Con ustedes, está un joven de cabellera blanca ¿verdad?

– _Debe referirse a InuYasha_ – Si, él está ayudándonos a eliminar a los Yokai que han estado apareciendo. ¿Lo conoce?

– _Así que los ayuda con los demonios_ – Srita. Kagome. ¿Ustedes aun cuidan de la perla?

– _También sabe sobre la perla. ¿Quién será esta persona?_ – Bueno, sí.

– mmm. Si me permite hacerle una sugerencia. Tenga mucho cuidado con el

– Ehh, ¿Por qué lo dice? – ¿ _Sabrá que InuYasha es un Hanyou?_

– Es bueno tener precauciones, sobre todo cuando se trata del cuidado de algo tan importante.

– Si…Gracias

– Bien Srita Higurashi, empecemos desde hoy con su entrenamiento

– Haai

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

 **/**

* * *

 **Por fin Kagura** **encontró** **a Kanna y pronto la historia** **comenzará** **a tener** **más** **acción** **. ¿** **Qué** **pasará** **en nuestros** **próximos** **capítulos** **?... pues miren... naaa... no les** **diré** **nada mis estimados lectores, no me gusta spoilear las historias, si gustan saber** **continúen** **leyendo esta historia que es para ustedes. y por que no para mi tambien XD.**

 **Chicos se** **acerca** **Navidad, y para aquellos que la celebran, les deseo una noche con mucho amor, amigos y sobre todo comida hahaha. Que reciban muchos regalos y bendiciones. Y si eres de los que no lo celebra, pues que tengas una linda noche como todas ellas. XD**

 **Aprovecho par** **advertirles** **que esta historia** **comenzará** **a ser** **más** **fuerte,** **tendrá más** **violencia, contenido sexual y vocabulario no apto para menores.**

 **Bueno, espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado. les** **agradezco** **por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Nandemonai:** No es nada

 **Urusai:** Cállate

 **Dare:** Quien

 **Naruhodo:** Ya veo

 **Saa:** Bien

 **Ittekimasu:** Es una manera de despedirse cuando un miembro de la familia sale de casa "Ya me voy"

 **Itterasshai:** Es la respuesta de los familiares hacia el que se despide. "Vuelve pronto"

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	10. Chapter 10

**ANTES QUE NADA**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD! a todos ustedes mis** **queridísimos** **lectores, que esperan pacientemente cada semana por un capitulo mas de esta historia. Y a los que no celebran la Navidad, espero que aun asi hayas tenido una agradable noche.**

 **Y no hay que olvidar, que el año nuevo se** **acerca** **chicos. Espero que todos hayan alcanzado sus metas en este año y si no alcanzaron todas, no hay que desanimarse, tenemos vida que es lo importante, solo resta seguir dando lo mejor de si mismos en todo aquello que se propongan.**

 **Saa... los dejo con la historia =D**

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO X**

 **»EL VIAJE A** **KōTō** **«**

* * *

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que la Sra. Kaede acepto amablemente ayudarme con mis poderes de sacerdotisa. Ya puedo purificar, por medio de las flechas, así como campos de fuerza, solo individualmente, hasta el momento y también podía curar algunas heridas con mis poderes. La Sra. Kaede dice que he avanzado muchísimo para solo haber practicado por un mes. Sinceramente ha sido aún más pesado, siempre me quedo después del clu horas más y termino llegando después de las 6 de la tarde a casa, de allí el abuelo me pidió que entrenara con lo demás, y los fines de semana, Sango nos visita al templo para ayudarnos a practicar al igual que InuYasha.

Y claro que nos demonios no han dejado de aparecer, cada vez aparecen más y sobre todo más fuertes, he terminado demasiado agotada porque aparte de entrenar tenemos que combatir contra ellos. Pero eso me ha ayudado, ya que he podido poner en práctica todo lo aprendido con la Sra. Kaede.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el centro del invernadero en posición de flor de loto, intentando realizar un campo de fuerza que pudiera proteger a más personas.

La anciana Kaede se encontraba de píe con sus brazos cruzados de tras de mi – Concéntrate en aumentar el campo de fuerza del tamaño del huerto.

Me encontraba con los ojos cerrados concentrándome en aumentarlo, trato de sentir como poco a poco va creciendo, hasta que por fin cubro todo el invernadero

– Muy bien mi niña. Mantenlo así por unos 5min mas – Kaede se percata de la presencia se Sango a lo que gira hacia donde ella provenía – Kagome-chan, Sango va a entrar

Aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados – Si, puedo sentirla que se encuentra fuera del invernadero

– Bien, ahora permite que entre sin deshacer el campo

Después de unos segundos – Listo Sango-chan, puedes entrar – a lo que ella procede a entrar al invernadero. Cuando siento que ya se encontraba dentro aumento la fuerza del campo

– Eso es Kagome-chan, solo mantenlo un poco mas

Sango solo se quedó de pie aun lado de la Kaede observando en silencio mientras terminada – Kagome-chan ha mejorado demasiado – susurra. La Sra. Kaede solo asiente con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos más – Bien mi niña, eso es todo

Poco a poco voy desvaneciendo el campo y siento como mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Abro los ojos me estiro y me levanto quedando frente a las dos mujeres presentes – Yahho Sango-chan

Ella me sonríe gentilmente – Yahho Kagome-chan. Has avanzado muchísimo ¿cierto?

– La verdad si amiga, la Sra. Kaede ha sido de gran ayuda, En serio estoy muy agradecida con usted

– No tienes nada que agradecer Kagome-chan, lo hago con gusto

– A este paso, dentro de poco podre crear el ritual para habilitar nuevamente el campo de fuerza que protege a la perla

– Ese es nuestro objetivo – queda en silencio unos segundos – Pero Necesita un arma que le ayude a potencializar tus poderes, para ser más específica, una espada.

– Una espada dice – pregunto – pero yo tengo mi Katana

Kaede niega con la cabeza – No, necesitas una especial – hace una pausa – existe desde hace muchos años una espada que fue creada con el colmillo de un demonio muy fuerte, la cual fue encontraba por unos sacerdotes quienes la sellaron y si no me equivoco, esta misma fue entregada a los exterminadores para su protección – En esto último voltea hacia donde Sango se encontraba. A lo que ella se sorprende

– ¿Se refiere a la espada Tokijin?

– En efecto

– Pero esa espada es muy peligrosa Sra. Kaede – Voltea hacia mí – Puede hacer que Kagome-chan muera por su gran poder demoniaco

– Si lo sé, pero si Kagome-chan logra controlar con sus poderes espirituales el poder demoniaco que esta expide, la misma espada le incrementara los suyos – hace una pausa – y así cuanto esté en batalla y tenga más de una criatura con solo agitar su espada lograra purificar a más de uno.

La verdad todo lo mencionado por la anciana Kaede se escuchaba increíble y comenzaba a emocionarme el hecho de que mis poderes pudieran incrementarse

– Bueno Kagome-chan, puesto que la espada se encuentra en el templo de donde yo provengo, te acompañare. Además de que tenemos que convencer a mi padre de que te la entregue

– De verdad Sango-chan. Arigatou

– Si, solo tendrás que esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano, y que me gustaría quedarme unos días para visitar a mi familia

– Me parece una excelente idea, estamos en mayo, por lo tanto eso será el próximo mes. Bien, tendré que estudiar muchísimo para no quedarme a ningún curso – volteo donde Kaede – Y cuando regrese, podremos intentar hacer el ritual para la perla ¿Si Sra. Kaede?

– Por supuesto que sí. Como mencione antes, ese es nuestro objetivo

– Kagome-chan ya es hora de irnos – me indica – Nos vemos Sra. Kaede

– Oh si, Nos vemos mañana Sra. Kaede

– Hasta luego, váyanse con cuidado

Las dos nos marchamos de la escuela rumbo a nuestras casas. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela se encontraba InuYasha recargado en la barda de la misma. Traía unos pantalones negros como de vestir y una camisa manga corta azul con sus botines negros. Su cabello recogido en coleta baja del lado derecho.

Me sorprendo – InuYasha, ¿Qué sucede?

Él se encontraba recargado de brazos cruzados – Por que debía suceder algo Kagome

– Bueno InuYasha, Normalmente te apareces cuando algo malo sucede – digo tranquilamente y volteo con Sango

Gira hacia un lado su cabeza para que no lo vea a la cara – No sucede nada, solo que desde que entrenas con esa anciana sales muy tarde y no deberías de andar sola -

La verdad eso sí que no me lo esperaba del egocéntrico de InuYasha – ¿Te preocupaste por mí? Que amable InuYasha, pero no me voy sola. Sango-chan viene conmigo – Indico

– Hmp, de igual manera las acompañare

– Bien, como gustes. Vámonos

En el camino InuYasha no dijo ninguna palabra, en cambio nosotras solo hablábamos de lo que vivimos en la escuela, sobre los exámenes finales del semestre, de nuestros hermanos. Y como el venía con nosotras decidí acompañar a Sango hasta su casa a lo que el accedió sin chistar.

Ya en el camino – Oye ahora que recuerdo, Nunca te reclame por haberme dejado con mis amigas lidiando con ese problema – pongo cara de molestia

Sango se divierte después de recordar lo ocurrido – Oh si ya lo recuerdo, aquella vez que estábamos hablando de el –

InuYasha presta más atención a esta conversación – _¿De él? ¿Quién es él?_

– Ouuu, fue horrible. Puedes creer que me ayudaron con el aseo del salón solo para que les contara sobre ello

– Jajajaja, Gomenne Kagome-chan. ¿Y les contaste todo?

– Claro que no. Solo les dije algunos detalles. Y les aclare que no tenía nada con él.

– _¿Quién es él?_

– Después de eso, ya querían que saliera con Hojo

– ¿Hojo, no es el chico que está en primero con Eri y Yuka?

– Si, él está en la escuela con nosotras desde primaria y siempre se ha interesado en mi – hago una pausa – pero en estos momentos yo no tengo cabeza para esas cosas

– _Con que se llama Hojo_

– Ya veo, pero no tiene nada de malo que salgas con él, si te llegase a invitar a salir, además te serviría de distracción – Sango sabia a la perfección sobre los sentimientos del Hanyou por lo tanto ella decía todas esas cosas con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar

– _Sango por que le estas dando ideas_

– Naa… Por el momento no, además recuerda que este verano iremos Kōtō –

InuYasha esta vez se hace escuchar – ¿Irán a Kōtō? ¿Qué hay haya?

– En cuanto a demonios nada InuYasha… Pero iremos de vacaciones a conocer de dónde viene nuestra querida Sango-chan y conocer a su familia – contesto gentilmente

– Ohh – responde algo desanimado ya que eso implica que no vería a Kagome por unos días

Sango detecta un cierto tono deprimido en su hablar – Si gustas InuYasha. Nos puedes acompañar

A lo que el reacciona cambiando su humor – Sera interesante conocer tu ciudad Sango

Ya nos encontrábamos afuera de la casa de mi amiga – Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llego yo, Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa, no se hubiera molestado

– Descuida amiga, lo hicimos con gusto – le contesto a Sango – ¿Nee, InuYasha?

InuYasha con una sonrisa en su rostro – Hmp – afirma

– Amiga, será mejor que te vayas o tu abuelo te reprenderá

– ¡Ay!, ni que lo digas. Nos vemos Sango-chan – agito mi mano en modo de despedida y comienzo a caminar. InuYasha sin mencionar palabra alguna, solo hace un ademan con su mano y me sigue hasta alcanzarme quedando aun lado mío

En todo el camino se mantuvo serio y decide romper el silencio – ¿Y cómo vas con tu entrenamiento Kagome?

– La verdad muy bien, el día de hoy pude aumentar el cambo de fuerza protegiendo a 2 personas más dentro de él – digo con una gran alegría

– Eso es genial Kagome. De verdad estas mejorando muy rápido

– Gracias InuYasha – finalmente llegamos a las escaleras del templo – Bueno, aquí yo puedo seguir sola, Muchas gracias por acompañarme

– No es nada

– InuYasha… Entonces… – cubro mi mirada con el fleco para ocultar la pena - ¿Iras con nosotros Kōtō?

– Sí, claro. Solo díganme cuando para organizarme

Levanto mi rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa – Entendido…Ok, te veré después. Bye bye – me doy la vuelta y comienzo a subir las escaleras

InuYasha quedo algo paralizado tras ver la hermosa sonrisa que Kagome le había regalado.

-/-

-/-

-/-

En un templo que estaba abandonado, se encontraba dentro del santuario junto con una jovencita vestida completamente de blanco y una demonesa de ojos rojos. Quien traía un Palazzo rojo con unas zapatillas negras y su cabello en una coleta alta.

– Tsubaki. ¿Estas segura que ya no necesitas alguna otra cosa para poder revivirlo?

– Sí. Ya solo falta un mes para poder realizar el ritual y revivirlo

– Muy bien. Entonces las veré dentro de un mes. Espero que Sesshomaru no tenga un viaje de negocios en esas fechas, y si es así, tendré que buscar una nueva excusa para quedarme y que no sospeche nada.

– Ha. Estoy segura que lo tendrás

– Kanna, me voy, te veré en un mes ¿Está bien?

Hace un sonido de afirmación – Hmp

-/-

-/-

-/-

El mes transcurrió muy rápido. Fue mucho más difícil que todos los demás meses juntos. Tuve que estudiar para los exámenes del fin de semestre, seguir practicando mi espiritualidad con la Sra. Kaede, entrenar con Sōta, Miroku. En esta ocasión Sango no venía ya que ella también tenía que estudiar para los exámenes. Y en cuanto InuYasha, pues tampoco se apareció, ya que le dije que necesitaba concentrarme en mis estudios. Y sin olvidar que los demonios, no les importaba si yo estaba bajo presión o no, ellos simplemente seguían apareciendo y atacando.

Cuando llegue aquella tarde, y que decidimos Sango y yo que iríamos a su pueblo, le explique a todos los de la casa. El abuelo comprendía la importancia de que adquiriera la espada, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que dejaríamos desprotegida la ciudad cuando los Yokai no han dejado de atacar. Por lo tanto concluimos que en esta ocasión se quedaría Sōta con el abuelo para estar al pendiente. Ya él se había vuelto bastante hábil. Pero también prometí a ambos que solo iría por la espada y me regresaría.

También comento el abuelo, que pediría a un amigo de él, que le debe un favor que viniera a apoyarlos. La verdad no me quiso decir mucho al respecto de quien se trataba. Así que opte por no indagar más.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, preparando unos papeles que necesitaría para su viaje. Ya se encontraba enterado sobre la próxima salida de InuYasha, por lo tanto ya le había dejado instrucciones a Jaken de seguirlo. En cuanto Kagura, había decidido no decir nada de todo lo que sabía aun. Dejaría que ella siguiera haciendo a sus anchas y así podría entender realmente lo que está tramando. Y claro está, que nuevamente no quiso acompañarlo a su viaje. Esta vez iría Londres. Sale nuevamente con compañía de Royokan.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Por otro lado, Kagura se encontraba como gato enjaulado en su habitación, esperando a que Sesshomaru partiera, para poder irse. Esta vez, había optado por algo más cómodo. Unos pantalones negros, más flexibles, una blusa color vino tinto de tirantes y unos botines negros.

-%-

-%-

-%-

En cuanto a InuYasha, preparaba una mochila con ropa, por lo que llegase a necesitar. Y el simplemente vestía unos pantalones vaqueros con una playera tipo polo negra de manga corta. Sale de su habitación y se dirige a la cocina para coger algo de comer y se encuentra con Myōga – Bueno anciano, me voy, cuida bien la casa.

– Si amo. Que le vaya bien.

Sale el joven con dirección la estación de tren Shinagawa. Y detrás de él iba nuestro querido Kappa. Tratando de perseguirlo sin ser visto. Ya de tanto que se dedicaba a perseguir a InuYasha, se había vuelto un experto.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Después de que InuYasha se retirara de la mansión Taishō, nuestro gran lord recogía sus cosas y se dirige al coche negro donde Royokan lo esperaba con la puerta del viajero abierta. Sesshomaru se introduce al coche seguido de su sirviente y se marchan de la mansión.

En una ventana de la misma, una ansiosa y desesperada demonesa se encontraba observando como cada Taishō se marchaban de la mansión. Por fin se sentía aliviada, podría partir a su misión. Se hace una coleta alta y coloca su broche. Toma sus abanicos, sale de la mansión hacia el jardín y sin pensarla dos veces toma una pluma de su broche y se dirige hacia Shibuya en un gran pluma volando por los cielos.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya nos encontrábamos todos en el tren rumbo a Kōtō. En esta ocasión el tren era de dos hileras de dos asientos. Sango y yo nos sentamos juntas y Miroku junto con InuYasha.

En esta ocasión yo llevaba un Jumper de shorts negro, el cual tenía unos bonotes enfrente y a la altura de la cadera tenía un moño de cordón, opte en esta ocasión por unos tenis estilo zapatillas (converse). Y mi cabello suelto dejando notar las ondas de mismo. Y Sango soltó su cabello, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores amarillas. Y unos zapatitos blancos de tacón chico.

El trayecto duro aproximadamente 1 hora. Ya nos encontrábamos dentro del templo. Este era algo diferente a los otros que he visto. El suelo es completamente de concreto tiene una amplia explanada central. Frente a nosotros se encontraba el padre de Sango y Kohaku su hermano.

– Bienvenidos sean. Mi nombre es Daiki Muramaki – hace una reverencia y luego presenta al menor – Y él es mi hijo Kohaku Muramaki – quien también realiza una reverencia

– Muchas gracias Sr. Muramaki. Este es un templo muy imponente. – comenta Miroku – Y dígame, ¿en este lugar aún se encuentran exterminadores entrenando?

– Es correcto. Ya es parte de una disciplina y un estilo de vida para los que viven aquí – comenta el padre de Sango

– Sr. Muramaki. ¿Es verdad que ustedes tienen la protección de Suijin la Deidad del agua? –

– Veo que alguien ha hecho bien su tarea – bromea el hombre – Es verdad Monje, Gracias a la protección de nuestro Kami Suijin, nuestra ciudad ha sido muy prospera -

– Bueno, creo que debemos dejar las pláticas serias para después de comer – interviene Sango – Vengan, les enseño donde dormirán para que dejen sus pertenencias y luego pasamos al comedor.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Kagura ya se encontraba en el templo junto con su hermana y Tsubaki. Preparándose para partir al otro mundo. – Bien Kagura, Kanna es hora de irnos. Debemos de estar allí para el crepúsculo, ya que a esa hora podemos ver lo que a simple vista no se ve.

– ¿Y entonces para que necesitas el espejo de Kanna?

– El espejo nos indicara donde está la tumba de Naraku y por medio de este el pasara.

Y las tres mujeres traspasan el pozo. Al llegar al otro lado también se encontraban dentro del templo, pero este se veía más sombrío que en el mundo de los humanos. En el otro mundo pareciera que el tiempo no ha transcurrido y aún existen los grandes campos y bosques como en la época antigua.

Caminan a través de un inmenso campo el cual después de unos metros comienza un camino lleno de árboles inmenso. Al avanzar después de unos metros tienen que subir por unas rocas y al llegar a la cima se percatan que es un enorme cráter y en el medio se puede ver un gigantesco árbol y en su base se puede ver como las raíces envuelven una especie de roca con unas letras. El sol ya había comenzado su recorrido para ocultarse y darle paso a la noche. Al llegar allí Tsubaki se detiene – Es aquí. Kanna necesito que vengas

Kanna caminaba junto a Kagura, ambas se acercan quedando frente a ella. – Bien necesito que de reflejes la luz del sol hacia la roca – Kanna se posición de la manera que se le fue solicitada. Tsubaki ve hacia el espejo – Bien allí esta – corta su mano izquierda dejando caer la sangre sobre las rocas y la mano libre, la coloca frente a su boca con el dedo meñique y anular encogidos y los otros tres erguidos. Cierra los ojos e inicia con un rezo. Sus cabellos se agitan. Kagura solo observaba todo los movimientos que ella hacía.

Después de unos minutos el espejo de Kanna comienza a brillar. Y de pronto se ve como una figura comienza a salir del espejo. Y frente a ellas se encontraba un hombre muy bien parecido, con largos cabellos negros y unos ojos rojos. Vestía un Kimono tradicional masculino de color purpura e índigo.

Observa a las 3 mujeres presentes – Veo que las 3 están aquí – se escucha una voz roca – ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí muerto?

– Más de 500 años – le indica Tsubaki

– Fueron muchos años… ¿y dónde estamos?

Kagura se acerca – En tu tumba Naraku. Y nos encontramos en el otro mundo

– ¿El otro mundo? – cuestiona

– Si Naraku, este mundo fue creado solamente para que los Yokai no se mezclen con los humanos

– Ya veo y como llegaron hasta aquí – Observa algo extrañado a Kagura debido a sus ropajes, ya que Kanna y Tsubaki conservaban sus antiguas prendas

– Atravesamos un pozo devorador de huesos, en el mundo humano han sido sellados todos, pero gracias a mis poderes he logrado abrir uno y es por donde pasamos para llegar hasta aquí

– Mmm. ¿Kagura por qué usas esa ropa tan extraña?

– Eso es porque me tuve que mezclar con los odiosos humanos para poder sobrevivir

– Pero Tsubaki y tu hermana Kanna no traen esos ropajes

– Porque Tsubaki se la pasa escondiéndose en el templo y Kanna estaba también atrapada en este mundo pero al estar abierto el pozo pudo salir y hace poco la encontré

– Por esa razón tardamos tanto tiempo en revivirte Naraku

– Mmm… Y se puede saber Kagura, ¿Cómo le hiciste para sobrevivir y no ser expulsada del mundo humano? Porque Tsubaki al final de cuentas es humana, claro que le vendió su vida a un demonio ¿pero tú? – dice Naraku con algo de malicia

– Ash, odio cuando te pones así Naraku.

– Eso fue gracias mi Naraku – interviene Tsubaki – Kagura posee en su prendedor el poder de convertirla en humana y oprimir sus poderes demoniacos para no ser detectada y así pudo pasar desapercibida por el Kami que creo este mundo. Y a ti también tengo que hacerte uno, si es que no quieres ser detectado

– Mmm. Como sea, a mí no me causa conflicto mezclarme entre ellos. Es la mejor manera de exterminarlos.

– Tenemos que irnos – Dice Kanna después de tanto.

Y los cuatro individuos parten de regreso por donde habían atravesado.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Después de una placentera comida. Nos encontrábamos degustando un delicioso te de flor de cerezo. Cuando mi amiga Sango decide iniciar el tema

– Otousan, Como bien sabrá, ella es Kagome Higurashi y es la nieta de Ichiro Higurashi –

– Así que eres una Higurashi – Voltea hacia donde me encontraba – Y Dígame jovencita, ¿cómo se encuentra su abuelo?

– Él se encuentra muy bien gracias. ¿Cómo conocer a mi abuelo?

– Bueno de conocerlo en persona no tengo el gusto – hace una pausa - pero conozco la historia del templo Shinagawa y que desde hace muchos años están a cargo del cuidado de la Perla de Shikon

InuYasha al escuchar esas últimas palabras reacciona - _¿Cómo? ¿Qué están a cargo del cuidado de la Perla de Shikon? –_ Voltea hacia donde yo me encuentro _– Entonces lo que salió de Kagome esa noche es… ¡LA PERLA!_

Yo simplemente quedo en silencio y veo de reojo al monje Miroku quien al mismo tiempo cruza su mirada con la mía. – _Lo siento abuelo, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar –_ Le hago una señal de permiso para hablar del tema y el me responde con un adelante – Así es Sr. Muramaki, Mi familia y yo estamos a su cuidado – pongo un todo de preocupación – Tuvimos una pequeña dificultad con la misma al inicio del año y debido a eso la perla quedo desprotegida del sello que tenia

– ¿Su sello se ha desvanecido?

– Es correcto, y no sé si está al tanto por parte de Sango, pero al mismo tiempo a partir del inicio de este año, muchos Yokai han aparecido en mi Shinagawa y en Shibuya de donde un pozo ha sido abierto

– Si, Sango-chan nos ha comentado al respecto

– Bueno, desde entonces he estado trabajando en incrementar mis poderes como sacerdotisa para poder realizar el ritual que genera ese sello.

– _Así, que de eso se trataba Kagome. No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto todo este tiempo. Entiendo por una parte tu desconfianza por ser un Hanyou, pero ¿no he demostrado todo este tiempo que esas no son mis intenciones?_

– Entiendo, y necesitas algo más verdad

Me impresiono por la increíble intuición que el padre de mi amiga posee – Bueno, la Sra. Kaede, quien ha sido mi mentora en estos días, me dijo que para poder incrementar aún más mis poderes necesito de una espada especial que ustedes guardan en este templo

El padre de Sango se sorprende al yo mencionar a la Sra. Kaede y sobre la espada especial, voltea hacia donde Sango por un momento y ella responde con afirmación, luego regresa conmigo – Y supongo que se refiere a la espada Tokijin

 _– Necesitas una espada para incrementar tus poderes_

Contesto de afirmación – Hmp

El Sr. Muramaki se pone de pie – Bien, sígame jovencita

Al escucharlo me pongo de pie y comienzo a seguirlo, detrás de nosotros venía el monje Miroku, Sango, InuYasha y Kohaku.

Cuando entramos al Santuario en el fondo se encontraba una escultura de una mujer con posición de flor de loto, y en sus manos sostenía un especie de flor de donde salía agua y caía en un pozo. Frente a ella se encontraba una base en donde se encontraba una espada dentro de su funda. Y sobre la misma tenía varios talismanes.

Al ver la espada podía notar como desprendía una energía negativa la cual la cubría por completo, en definitiva esa espada tenía una concentración de pura maldad.

El Sr. Muramaki se detiene quedando aun lado de todo aquello – Aquí está la espada

– Disculpe, Sr. Muramaki – Miroku se acerca un poco – ¿Ese pozo, en donde se encuentra la Deidad? – indica

– Si monje Miroku, es el pozo sellado, el cual protege la misma Deidad

Yo solo oía sus conversaciones, estaba realmente concentrada en la espada, la cual me tenía realmente sorprendida por el gran poder que proyecta, entonces Sango logra regresarme a la realidad colocando su mano sobre mi hombro – Amiga, ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Poso mi mirada sobre ella – No te voy a negar que me asusta, pero es algo que tengo que hacer

– Srita. Kagome, si no se siente completamente segura de hacerlo, podemos esperar un poco más – me indica Miroku

– No Miroku, no podemos esperar más, me siento preparada para hacerlo, es solo que estoy nerviosa

– ¿Que pasara Miroku si Kagome toma esa espada? – Pregunta InuYasha

– ¿Si logras ver sus poderes demoniacos InuYasha?

– Si, esa espada expide un gran poder

– Veras, esa espada si notas bien, esta sellada por varios talismanes, por la misma cuestión, y todo aquel que posea dicha espada será poseído por el poder maligno que hay en ella.

– ¿Cómo?, ¿entonces por qué Kagome quiere poseerla?

– Con la Srita. Kagome es distinto, ella es una sacerdotisa de grandes poderes espirituales, si ella al tomar la espada logra controlar los poderes negativos con los suyos, podrá obtener esa fuerza que la misma le ofrece pero sin lo malignos

Comienzo acercarme lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, estiro mi brazo derecho con la misma velocidad a como me acerque. Al momento de que mi mano corta distancia con la espada puedo sentir como una especie de choques eléctricos en las yemas de mis dedos. Me detengo un momento, trago saliva y sin mucho pensar la tomo con mi mano. En cuanto la poseo puedo sentir como los choques que sentí antes se convierte en un descarga que recorre todo mi cuerpo, comienzo a gritar por el dolor que me hace sentir. Caigo de rodillas al suelo y coloco mis manos sobre el suelo en apoyo para no caer por completo. Puedo percibir como todos los presentes me observan con horror.

InuYasha estaba completamente desesperando por ayudarme pero el Monje se lo impide, quien también se encontraba desesperado por hacer algo, pero sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar y algo que yo tenía que superar.

Sango abrazaba a su padre para tratar de agarrar fuerzas y no intervenir.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo que olvide por un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando de pronto llega a mi memoria las palabras de la Sra. Kaede

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Listo, Naraku fue** **revivido** **y llevado** **al siglo XX. ¿Que** **sucederá** **ahora? Chan Chan Chaaaan. chicos estoy tan emocionada como ustedes.** **Ya pronto, muy pronto Sesshomaru y Kagome comenzaran a encontrarse. XD**

 **En esta ocacion no les dejare un glosario por que casi no use palabras nuevas.**

 **Bien, sin mas por el momento, me despido de todos ustedes. Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado. por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que gusten, que** **serán** **bien recibidos =).**

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! a todos ustedes espero que no hayan tomado mucho hasta quedar** **inconscientes** **XD... Espero que todos logren alcanzar sus nuevos** **propósitos** **. Bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo. Enjoy**

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO XI**

 **»REANUDANDO EL SELLO «**

* * *

Estaba demasiado concentrada en el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo que olvide por un momento lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando de pronto llega a mi memoria las palabras de la Sra. Kaede

FLASH BACK

– Kagome-chan, debo advertirte que en el momento que pongas una mano sobre esa espada, aun con los sellos, su poder comenzar a intentar controlarte, sentirás como una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo tu cuerpo, la cual será dolorosa, pero debes de concentrar todo tus poderes espirituales, para buscar la manera de contrarrestar su poder, no debes de purificarla, ya que al hacerlo el mismo desaparecerá y ya no te servirá.

FIN FLASH BACK

– De acuerdo, debo concentrarme – cierro los ojos y lentamente me siento sobre mis piernas colocando mis manos sobre las mismas en apoyo. Después de unos segundos se oscurece todo a mí alrededor. Abro los ojos y solo me encuentro yo, y frente a mí, un enorme macho cabrío color morado, de ojos rojos y largos cuernos. De seguro debe de ser el Demonio con el que esta espada fue forjada. Es uno muy imponente por lo que puedo apreciar. Cierro nuevamente los ojos y concentro mi energía y hago que fluya por todo mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro puedo sentir como poco a poco esa corriente eléctrica empieza a ser menos agresiva y el dolor que antes era muy agudo se desvanece. Me pongo de pie lentamente hasta quedar completamente erguida sosteniendo la espada aun con mi mano derecha, abro los ojos y puedo ver que el aura negra que emanaba la espada. Una voz grave comienza a hablar – Eres una sacerdotisa muy poderosa por lo que puedo ver, y los motivos por los cuales quieres poseer esta espada, no son de mi incumbencia, pero si eso implica aniquilar a demonios puedo ayudarte. Pero debo advertirte una cosa, solo existe en este mundo 1 criatura a la cual yo no podre aniquilar y pronto sabrás de quien se trata – después de las palabras dichas por ese demonio puedo percibir como su aura negra y mi aura rosa comienzan a mezclarse hasta formar una violeta magenta. – entiendo que el demonio me acepta poseerlo. Coloco mi mano izquierda en el otro extremo de la espada y desenvaino la misma haciendo que el sello se rompa. Al hacerlo puedo sentir como el gran poder que tiene esta esta espada recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Veo a los que se encuentra a mí alrededor y con una sonrisa de satisfacción les doy a entender que lo he logrado

El primero en hablar es el monje – Muy bien Srita. Kagome, sabía que lo conseguiría

Sango quien ya se encontraba más relajada – Amiga, me alegra mucho ver que lo has logrado

InuYasha se encontraba completamente sorprendido con la boca un poco abierta – _Es sorprendente lo fuerte que te has vuelto Kagome_ – Lo hiciste bien Kagome – finalmente dice con una sonrisa de lado

– Muchas gracias chicos.

El padre de Sango se acerca hacia mí – Puedo ver que la espada te ha aceptado jovencita y espero que pronto puedas lograr lo que te has propuesto

– Si, gracias. Yo también lo espero.

– Hermana, realmente tu amiga es sorprendente – dice Kohaku a Sango – Sin duda es una gran sacerdotisa

– Sí que lo es hermanito. Al principio cuando la conocí no podía usar sus poderes espirituales y cuando comenzó a entrenar con la Sra. Kaede, los incremento enormemente y eso que solo fueron 2 meses de entrenamiento

– ¡Sugooooi! –

– Bien, sé que apenas vamos llegando, pero Sango tenemos que irnos, recuerda que deje a Sōta y al abuelo, solos a cargo de todo.

– Lo se amiga, pero realmente quisiera que se quedaran más tiempo

– Srita Kagome, No se preocupe tanto por Sōta, estoy seguro que él ya es muy fuerte. Se lo ha demostrado muchas veces

– En eso tienes razón monje Miroku, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ellos y más teniendo expuesta a la perla.

– Recuerde que le pusimos sus respectivas barreras. Sera complicado llegar hasta ellas.

– Mmm…Bueno supongo que podemos quedarnos 2 días y nos vamos

– Si, está bien amiga.

– Entonces no se diga más.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Jaken había perseguido a InuYasha y compañía como era costumbre. Cuando entraron al templo, esta vez se dio cuenta que estaría más complicado, ya que no había muchos lugares donde pudiera esconderse. Así que con la ayuda de un talismán que saco desde su bolsillo – Que bueno que traigo esto, son muy útiles en estos casos he he - se lo coloco en su frente y se convierte en una lagartija, para cuando logra entrar, los encuentra ya en el santuario. Al observar que Kagome se movía, decidió seguirla un poco más de cerca de tal manera que quedo a su lado. Y al voltear la vista al frente se da cuenta de qué era lo que tenía allí – _¡PERO SI ES! –_ Se escucha unos chillidos de lagartija parecía que la diminuta lagartija estuviera renegando _\- ¡LA ESPADA DEL AMO SESSHOMARU!... ¡NIÑA INSOLENTE!... ¡CHOTTO!... ¡MATTE!... ¡NO SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UN MANO ENCIMA!..._ – ve como Kagome cae de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con ambas manos para no caer por completo y la espada en su mano derecha - _¡HA VES LO QUE TE PASA POR TOMAR ALGO QUE NO ES TUYO!... – Estúpida humana, piensa que puede tomarla y que no le pasara nada. Si esa espada es del GRAN LORD SESSHOMARU._

Jaken pensaba que Kagome ya había sido poseída por el demonio de la espada al verla inmóvil, pero no contaba con que al cabo de un tiempo lograba controlarla – _¡NANIII!... ¡PERO COMO ES POSIBLE!...-_ Observa como finalmente Kagome desenvaina la espada _– ¡AY NO!¡ ¡Y PRETENDE QUEDARSE CON ELLA!... ¡AL AMO NO LE VA A GUSTAR NADA ESTO!_ – Escucha cuando acceden en quedarse unos días más en el templo, pero el recuerda que su amo bonito no iba a durar muchos tiempo en su viaje de negocios, así que si se quedaba hasta que el Idiota de InuYasha se fuera, probablemente Sesshomaru ya estaría en la mansión y si su sirviente no estaba allí antes que él, y se espera en decirle todo esto hasta entonces, de seguro lo descuartizaría con sus garras. Así que opta por irse y estar en cuanto su amo bonito llegara.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya había caído la noche a la ciudad de Kōtō. Me encontraba sentada en una banca que se encontraba en la explanada del templo. Era una hermosa luna llena, y a pesar de ser verano, la noche era muy fresca, podía sentir como la brisa movía suavemente mi cabello, eso es porque esta ciudad está rodeada de agua.

Siento como InuYasha se sienta a un lado mío y observa junto a mí la luna. Después de unos segundos de silencio decide romperlo – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de la perla? – pregunta tranquilamente pero en su voz se notaba algo de indignación

– Se puede decir que por la misma razón por la que tú no mencionaste sobre tu verdadera identidad – respondo con la misma tonalidad de voz

– Mmm – hace una pausa y posa su mirada sobre mí – ¿Me quieres explicar que es lo que realmente sucede?

Coloco mis manos a los costados sujetando la orilla de la banca sin dejar de mirar la luna – Desde el inicio de este año, como tú sabrás, comenzaron a hacer las apariciones de los demonios, todas ellas buscaban la perla, pero da la casualidad que cuando apareció esa mujer ciempiés, nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba donde debería de estar y que su sello obviamente se había desvanecido. – volteo a ver a InuYasha y ambos nos quedamos viendo frente a frente - Cuando esa criatura me ataco logro abrirme, en mi costado izquierdo y la perla sale de mi cuerpo. En estos momentos se encuentra dentro del santuario, tiene varios campos de fuerza, pero eso no es suficiente para mantenerla protegida – cruzo mis brazos – Y con respecto a cómo es que la perla llego estar dentro de mí, es algo que aún no logramos entender.

– Y desde entonces te has dedicado a entrenar junto con Sōta – agrega un InuYasha comprensivo

– Sí. Aun que nosotros ya practicábamos Kendo desde muy chicos – hago una pausa – Pero no era igual a como lo hemos venido haciendo desde que eso sucedió – suspiro – a decir verdad, han pasado muchas cosas desde el inicio de este año y algo me dice que es solo el comienzo.

– Entiendo

– Perdona por no decirte nada InuYasha, es solo que el Abuelo no confía mucho en ti, ya sabes por ser un híbrido.

– Hmp – Ríe – Ya que lo mencionas, yo también, si estuviera en su lugar desconfiaría

– Gracias por entender. La verdad no me gustaría que estuviéramos disgustados por esa cuestión

– No te preocupes Kagome, a mí, hace mucho tiempo la perla me dejo de interesar – entrelaza ambas manos y coloca sus brazos sobre sus piernas – No te voy a negar que cuando supe de ella la primera vez, quería conseguirla a como diera lugar, quería convertirme en un Demonio completo – hace una pausa como si recordara algo del pasado – pero con el tiempo comprendí que esto es lo que soy y no tengo por qué cambiarlo.

– ¿Si te convirtieras en un Yokai, cambiarias tu forma?

– De forma no, pero, probablemente de carácter, sí.

– Mmm. Si de algo ayuda a mí me gusta tal y como eres – _ehh… pero que dije –_ me agacho de manera que mi fleco tape mis ojos y siento como me ruborizo

InuYasha sonríe genuinamente – Gracias

Después de escucharlo, alzo mi cara y encuentro esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, que reflejan una gran calidez, los dos nos quedamos un momento, el cual parecía que se había detenido. Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, logrando sentir la respiración. Y cuando solo faltaban unos centímetros para que nuestros labios se unieran.

– Kagome-chan aquí estas – Sango aparece

Los dos brincamos al escuchar la voz de mi amiga, ambos con la cara completamente roja como tomate. – Si Sango-chan – me levanto – ¿qué pasa?

Sango se rió al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido – ehh, quería decirte que iré a tomar un baño y si gustas acompañarme

– Si claro, vamos – Sin voltear a verlo sigo a Sango para adentrarnos a la casa dejando a InuYasha

– Que fue toda esta sensación

– Esa sensación mi amigo, se llama atracción – aparece Miroku sentándose a un lado del Inu

Este se asombra un poco ya que no lo sentido llegar – Ehh… ¿y tú de dónde saliste?

– ¿Cómo que de dónde?...Venia junto con Sango

– Hmp

– InuYasha, es claro que sientes algo por la Srita Kagome

– No lo sé Miroku, hace muchos años que estoy vagando por este mundo.

– Vamos InuYasha, no creo que se te haya olvidado lo que es esa sensación. O que ¿Nunca te has enamorado de alguien?

– Si lo hice, pero fue hace muchos años. Además no termino nada bien

– El que hayas tenido una mala experiencia, no significa que esta también lo sea

– Puede que tengas razón

-%-

-%-

-%-

Las dos chicas se encontraban dentro de una tina redonda con agua caliente. Ambas con el cabello recogido y una toalla doblada sobre su cabeza.

– Kagome-chan – Sango se acerca a mí y de manera coqueta – estabas apunto de besar a InuYasha ¿verdad?

Yo me sonrojo – Claro que no, es tu imaginación

– mmm…Claro que no, yo los vi claramente y el Monje Miroku también

– ¿El Monje Miroku iba contigo?

– No me digas que no te diste cuenta. Así estarías de perdida con InuYasha que no lo viste llegar junto a mí.

Suspiro en modo de resignación – ¡AAAy!... No me digas que se nota muchos

– Lamento decirte que si

– Que vergüenza – Me tapo la cara con ambas manos – Sango-chan de verdad que no era mi intención fijarme en el

– Bueno amiga, recuerda que en el amor no se manda

– Mmm – me sumerjo en el agua quedando solo con los ojos de fuera

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había regresado a la vida. Por el momento se tendría que quedar dentro del templo sin salir, junto con Tsubaki y Kanna hasta que él se pusiera al tanto de todos los sucesos durante su ausencia. Kagura ya se había regresado a la mansión. Cuando ella le mencionó que vivía con Sesshomaru a Naraku solamente le brillaron los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Recuerda perfectamente bien que él, junto con el Idiota de su hermano InuYasha, habían acabado con él. Y claro que también recordaba que el estúpido Hanyou se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa Kikyo la cual murió en la trampa que él le había propiciado.

Así que tenía suficientes razones para vengarse de los hermanos Taishō. Pero para ello necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y para ello requería de muchos demonios y devorar unas cuantas vidas humanas para obtenerlo. Sin embargo necesitaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva era. Por lo pronto se quedarían en el templo y para no tener inconvenientes Tsubaki realizo un campo de fuerza para no ser encontrados por un tiempo. Y de esa manera también controlarían el pozo.

Antes de que Kagura se fuera le pregunto si sabía algo sobre la perla de Shikon. A lo cual ella negó.

– Bien Kagura, te permitiré que sigas junto a los hermanos y solo porque necesito que me consigas esa información. Necesito saber dónde está la perla de Shikon.

– Como tú digas Naraku

-/-

-/-

-/-

Sesshomaru regresaba de su viaje, de la ciudad del Big Ben. Al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Jaken. Al mirarlo levanta una ceja – Jaken, Espero que me tengas información importante, porque InuYasha no ha regresado

El Kappa que se encontraba todo nervioso responde con un simple gesto de afirmación ya que no podía articular muy bien. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por el ambarino.

– Hmp – frunce el ceño

Jaken sin preguntar se dirige tras él. Sesshomaru abre la puerta del despacho – CIERRA – A lo que su sirviente cierra la puerta en cuanto entra. Él se coloca frente al escritorio y Sesshomaru permanece de pie del otro lado – HABLA – dice con voz roca y molesta. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que su leal sirviente le tenía que decir

Jaken traga saliva antes de empezar – Señor le tengo una noticia buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quiere escuchar primero?

– Hmp –

– Por eso digo que la buena primero – tragó saliva otra vez – Amo bonito, la espada que estaba buscando, ya la encontré – al escuchar aquello Sesshomaru levanta una ceja y queda en silencio – Y la mala es que la tiene la miko que su hermano InuYasha está ayudando

Sesshomaru golpea el escritorio y lanzo un gruñido. Jaken se sobresalta del susto – ¡¿NANI?! ¡¿COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO CONTROLARLA! – No entendía como una simple y estúpida humana podía siquiera poner sus manos sobre SU espada, además de que tenía un poder demoniaco muy fuerte que solo él ha podido controlar y en cuanto un despreciable humano le pusiera una mano encima era controlado por la misma. O muerto.

– Vera, cuando llegue al templo tuve problemas para entrar y no ser visto ya que no había donde esconderme, Y…

– Grrr… ¡JAKEN AL GRANO!

– Si amo… Bueno el caso es que cuando los encontré estaban en un santuario donde se encontraban todos. Pero la Miko estaba observando fijamente algo y cuando me acerque vi que era su espada – se detuvo para observar a Sesshomaru quien solo seguía con su ceño fruncido y le hiso una seña de que prosiguiera – Entonces la coge con sus horribles manos y esta cae de rodillas al suelo y yo pensé que la espada la poseería, pero al cabo de unos minutos comienza a levantarse – Jaken comienza a jugar con sus dedos y su voz comenzó a quebrantarse– Y desenvaina la espada –

– Hmp – _Con que la estúpida espada acepto a esa insolente humana. Me temo que tendré que conocerte finalmente KAGOME HIGURASHI…Estúpida Miko_ – ¿Algo más?

– No amo, eso es todo –

– Retírate y llámale a Myōga

– Si amo – Jaken se retira y en segundos aparece Myōga, previamente advertido sobre el humor del lord

– ¿Que me llamaba Señor? –

– ¿Que ha pasado? –

– Ha estado muy tranquilo señor - hace una pausa y observa a Sesshomaru que en verdad estaba de muy mal humor y sin dar más rodeos agrega – Y la señorita Kagura estuvo ausente desde que usted y el amo InuYasha salieron

– Hmp… No dijo a donde fue ¿verdad? –

– No señor

– ¿Y ella? –

– Llego antes que usted

– Que oportuna – dice sarcásticamente – puedes retirarte

– Si amo… Sumimasen

-/-

-/-

-/-

Los días pasaron, InuYasha, Miroku y yo nos regresamos a Shinagawa y nuestra amiga Sango se quedaría el resto del verano para disfrutar más de su familia. Yo me encontraba en la escuela buscando a la Sra. Kaede para decirle que ya tenía conmigo la espada y pedirle su ayuda con el ritual. Y como ella misma me comento que en cuanto regresara la buscara aquí en la escuela, ya que venía todos los días para revisar que todo estuviera en orden con el invernadero. Y es justo a donde me dirigía.

Al llegar al invernadero la encuentro de espaldas. Traía puesto un kimono blanco con rojo, era algo diferente a lo que normalmente usaba – Konnichiwa Sra. Kaede

– Konnichiwa Kagome-chan. ¿Cómo te fue?

– Muy bien Sra. Kaede, ya tengo la espada conmigo. Y tenía razón, ahora me siento con mayor poder.

– ¿La traes contigo?

– No. Con esta ropa no tendría donde ponerla – llevaba unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de rayas blancas y negras horizontales -

– Mmm…Bueno mi niña creo que tendrás que ingeniártelas para traerla siempre contigo

– Lo sé, estoy trabajando en eso. Pero dígame, ¿podrá ayudarme con el ritual?

– Por supuesto mi niña. Pero el día de hoy no creo. Mejor lo haremos mañana, porque puede que nos demoremos un poco

– Muy bien, mañana será entonces – me despido de ella y me retiro.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Al día siguiente, nos encontrábamos reunidos en el templo. Sango se encontraba ausente ya que aún estaba en la ciudad de Kōtō. Solo faltaba que llegara la Sra. Kaede para poder empezar. Ya era pasado de medio día. Y nos encontrábamos algo ansiosos.

Sōta insistió mucho a InuYasha que combatiera con él. Claro que le deje estrictamente prohibido a ese baka que por nada del mundo se le ocurra sacar su espada, que si quería ayudar a Sōta lo hiciera con el sable de bambú.

Miroku y yo observábamos en silencio, sentados en la banca del árbol sagrado. El abuelo sale de la casa y se acerca hacia nosotros.

– ¿Kagome-chan estas segura de que vendrá esta persona? – me despido de ella y me retiro.

– Si abuelo, estoy segura que no debe de tardar- después de haber dicho aquello, la Sra. Kaede aparece al final de la escalinata del templo. Me levanto y voy a alcanzarla – Konnichiwa Sra. Kaede

– Konnichiwa, Kagome-chan – dice algo cansada – Definitivamente esas escaleras son enormes

Digo con un poco de risa – Si, lo sé – la tomo del brazo y caminamos hacia donde el abuelo y Miroku se encontraban – Sra. Kaede Hayashi, Él es mi abuelo y él es el monje Miroku Shaolin.

– Encantado de conocerlo Sra. Hayashi – hace una reverencia el monje

– El gusto es mío, excelencia – responde de la misma forma

– Así que usted es quien ha ayudado a mi nieta con sus poderes espirituales – se acerca el abuelo – le agradezco mucho por su ayuda. Mi nombre es Ichiro Higurashi - hace una reverencia

– Es un placer conocerlo Sr. Higurashi. No tiene por qué agradecerme, lo hago con mucho gusto.

– Me dijo mi nieta, que usted proviene de una familia donde existió una sacerdotisa muy poderosa – comenta

– Eso es verdad. Pero eso es algo que se lo puedo explicar con mas a detalle más tarde – indica Kaede – En estos momentos debemos enfocarnos en la perla. ¿Kagome-chan tu espada?

– Aquí esta – se la muestro la cual traía en mi mano derecha

– Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes – responde Miroku

– Bien entonces vamos al Santuario – y el abuelo comienza a caminar en dirección a él.

Miroku, la Sra. Kaede íbamos juntos y detrás de nosotros InuYasha y Sōta. Al entrar al Santuario. El abuelo se detiene junto al altar donde la perla se encontraba. Nosotros tres quedamos frente a él. Y atrás el resto.

– Aquí la tiene – Indica el Abuelo

– Muy bien – me toma de las manos y me mira de frente – Kagome-chan yo te voy a ayudar, yo diré las palabras y tú las deberás repetir. ¿Está bien? Y necesito que la espada la lleves contigo

– Si – digo segura. Como ya me lo había mencionado antes, Sōta y yo conseguimos nuestro respectivo arnés. El de él es como el de InuYasha, y el mío es en la cintura quedando la espada de mi costado izquierdo.

El abuelo se coloca a un lado del monje y en cuanto a InuYasha y Sōta se acercan para quedar a su misma altura. Yo junto con la anciana nos adentramos en el altar. Y con nuestras manos sujetas rodeamos donde se encontraba la perla junto con los tres tesoros imperiales.

Kaede me mira a los ojos – ¿Lista?

– Si –

– Bien, empecemos. Cierra los ojos primero y trata de concéntrate y siente como tu energía fluye dentro de ti y fuera de ti.

Cierro los ojos como me lo indica, y después de un momento logro sentir como la energía fluye dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

– Abre los ojos

Abro los ojos lentamente y puedo ver cómo nos rodea esa aura magenta, gracias a la espada. Kaede toma a Kusanagi no Tsurugi la espada, y corta una de mis manos. Coloca nuevamente el tesoro en su lugar formando un triángulo con los otros dos tesoros y en el medio quedando la perla. Con mi sangre hace el trazo del triángulo.

La entrelaza nuevamente con la suya. – Repite conmigo. Amaterasu, Megami del sol, tu que nos brindaste estos tres tesoros…

– Querida Amaterasu, nuestra Megami del sol…

– Te pedimos nos ilumines para encontrar sabiduría, valor y benevolencia…

– Te pedimos nos ilumines para encontrar sabiduría, valor y benevolencia…

– Y así poder proteger a todo aquello que es importante para nosotros.

– Y así poder proteger a todo aquello que es importante para nosotros. Cuando termino de decir esas palabras se ve como los tres tesoros brillan y comienza a formarse un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos. Entonces la perla a simple vista desaparece del centro, pero dentro del círculo brillante puedo ver como un brillo rosa emana dentro de él.

– Bien – dice Kaede – Ya quedo – gira hacia los espectadores – ¿Pueden ver la perla? – Todos mueven en negativa su cabeza

– Pero se puede ver el círculo brillante – indica Miroku

– Entonces Kagome-chan ha hecho un buen trabajo – Voltea a verme y yo emito su movimiento

– En serio. Muchas gracias

– Srita. Kagome, en definitiva es impresiónate como usted ha mejorado muchísimo desde que inicio con su entrenamiento. Y solo llevamos medio año haciéndolo. No me puedo imaginar hasta dónde puede llegar ese poder.

Al escuchar lo que el monje dice, me sonrojo por completo – eso es gracias también a usted monje y a todos por apoyarme

– Oneesan, todo eso fue realmente sorprendente. ¿Nee InuYasha?

– Hmp – sonríe de lado – Seguro que si enano

– Ojiisan, No estas contento, Oneesan logro por fin hacer el sello.

– Claro que lo estoy y también más relajado.

– Oh, así que aquí están todos – Todos los presentes volteamos a ver de dónde provenía esa voz – Chicos, gustan comer algo, de seguro deben de estar hambrientos

– Si mamá. Con toda esta energía utilizada, tengo bastante hambre – camino, tomando del brazo a mi pequeño hermano – Iku Sōta-san – volteo a ver a los demás - Minna – y todos salimos del santuario y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.

Después de haber disfrutado, de el delicioso sazón que mi madre posee, todos nos encontrábamos en la sala. Y nos sentamos de la siguiente manera. Al fondo se encontraba Miroku, a su izquierda el abuelo y a su derecha Sōta. A la izquierda del abuelo estaba la Anciana y en la esquina InuYasha sentado recargado a la pared con sus piernas cruzadas y brazos. A la derecha de Sōta me situaba yo y a mi lado derecho mi mama.

Mi madre nos había servido té de flore de cerezo a todos. La plática estaba muy entretenida entonces el abuelo da un giro a la misma.

– Sra. Hayashi. ¿Podría explicarme como es que usted sabe tanto sobre nosotros? – todos prestamos atención a esta pregunta

– Veamos… - hace una pausa, cruzas su brazos y prosigue – como ustedes saben, la perla de Shikon fue creada hace más de 500 años, en una batalla que la sacerdotisa Midoriko tuvo cerca de le templo Enmado.

– Eso es en Kōtō. Y el templo es donde los exterminadores se encuentran desde entonces – comento – ¿Pero cómo es que fue creada en una batalla?

– Así es… Bueno, les explico. Midoriko era reconocida por su gran poder espiritual, era tan poderoso que podía destruir 10 Yokai de una sola vez, ella reunía las almas de los Yokai y los purificaba. En la última batalla que tuvo, duro 7 días y 7 noches, pero al darse cuenta de que no podría destruir a todos esos demonios, antes de ser devorada por las fauces de uno de los monstruos, utilizo las últimas energías que le quedaban para matarlos sellándolos en su corazón. Y el alma de ella, junto con todos los demonios, salió disparada de su cuerpo creando la perla de Shikon. En donde se dice que esas almas aún siguen peleando

– ¡Sugoooi! – expresa Sōta. Volteo algo divertida hacía con el

– Entonces así es como la perla fue creada – comenta con voz comprensible el monje – pero eso que tiene que ver con la pregunta del Sr. Higurashi. Con todo respeto

– Eso es porque la sacerdotisa a la que le asignaron la protección de la perla es hermana de mi antecesora

– ¡¿Entonces, eso quiere decir?! – pregunta muy impresionado el abuelo

– Si… mi padre es un Higurashi y proviene de la línea del 2do hijo de Kaede e Ichiro Higurashi de 1511. Quien era hermana de Kikyo Higurashi.

InuYasha al escuchar ese nombre se pone de pie y junto con él, todos nos quedamos asombrados.

– Desde que vi a la srita. Kagome y supe su nombre, sabía de quien se trataba, sobre todo por el gran parecido que tiene con ella.

– Pero, no comprendo ¿por qué ella tiene el apellido de nosotros y como es que ella era sacerdotisa? – cuestiona el abuelo

– Kikyo y Kaede eran de la 4ta generación, del 2do hijo, del 1er hijo de Midoriko e Ichiro Higurashi. Y Kaede se casó con Ichiro Higurashi de la 4ta generación, del 1er hijo, del 1er hijo de ellos.

Sōta estaba bastante pregunta muy confundido – No entiendo, ¿cómo es eso del primer hijo y segundo? –

– Sōta – le habla el abuelo – Midoriko se casó con nuestro ancestro, Ichiro Higurashi quien era el patriarca. Ellos tuvieron 2 hijos. Ambos varones. El primero, a quien nombraron Ichiro fue el que a sus 20 años fue el sucesor convirtiéndose en él. Y después él tuvo dos hijos. Y el primero otros dos. Y así sucesivamente. Siempre quedando el primer hijo como el sucesor del templo.

– Así es – confirma Kaede - Técnicamente se podría decir que eran primos pero en aquella época se acostumbra eso en las familias. Y lo de ser sacerdotisa, entiendo que los descendientes de la línea directa del 1er hijo de ellos no nacieron mujeres. Y en las demás líneas, la primera mujer que naciera obtendría poderes espirituales.

– Oh… ¿Ojiisan, porque todos ellos tienes el mismo nombre? – pregunta Sōta

– Bueno Sōta-san, eso es porque Ichiro significa el primer hijo – responde mi madre - Por eso tu nombre es Sōta Ichiro. Digamos que ya después de cierto tiempo no era tan obligatorio que los primeros hijos varones tuvieran solo ese nombre. Así que tu padre opto por ponerte también Sōta.

– Y como Kagome es la primera mujer nacida bajo esa descendencia, por eso es que ella es tan poderosa, en otras palabras, me atrevería a decir que Kagome-chan – la Sra. Kaede me observa directo a los ojos – Que ella es la reencarnación de Midoriko y de Kikyo

Todos los presentes abrimos los ojos como plato. Yo casi me voy de espaldas – Como puede ser eso posible

Miroku se repone de la sorpresa – Pensándolo bien – observa a mi abuelo, a Sōta, a InuYasha y a mí – suena algo lógico Srita. Kagome.

– Midoriko era una sacerdotisa sumamente poderosa y Kikyo también lo era, pero su parecido es más con esta última que con Midoriko – hace una pausa – además eso explicaría, por qué poseía la perla de Shikon en su interior, tanto por ser la reencarnación de Midoriko como de Kikyo.

– _Ahora entiendo el gran parecido que tiene Kagome con Kikyo –_ InuYasha se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta lo saca de su mente, la cual se ha hecho durante muchos años.

– Sra. Kaede. ¿Y Kikyo no tuvo descendencia o se casó? – pregunto

– No. Cuando ella recibió la perla tenía 15 años en 1497 y se dedicó a cuidarla desde entonces, después de 3 años en 1500 ella sufrió un ataque por un Hanyou – Al decir esta última palabra la anciana Kaede coloca su vista sobre InuYasha y este a su vez reacciona sorprendido - que se la pasaba persiguiéndola para arrebatarle la perla. Debido a esa herida ella no pudo soportar más y murió. – Regresando su vista hacia mí - Pero antes de que ella pereciera, vino a este templo con el patriarca de aquel entonces y solicito su ayuda para sellar la perla y con el uso de su sangre hicieran el ritual.

– Eso explica el cómo llego la perla – concluye el abuelo

– _Entonces así es como Kikyo murió. Pero ¿por qué no dice la parte donde ella traiciona al Hanyou? Eso solo me deja a mí como el malo de la película y no fue así_

– Es muy triste el como ella fallece – comento – _hora que recuerdo, porque InuYasha reacciono de esa manera. De seguro la conoció._

– Todo esto ha sido muy sorprendente. La verdad me siento muy tranquilo hora que por fin logramos habilitar nuevamente el sello – concluye el abuelo y se levanta y simplemente se retira del lugar

Miroku se acerca a mi – Srita. Kagome, a donde se dirige su abuelo

Me encojo de hombros – No tengo la menor idea

Pasado unos minutos, aparece nuevamente pero con un botellita de sake – Hoy me siento con ánimos de celebrar. ¿Alguien gusta acompañarme?

– Y allí esta su respuesta – le indico al monje

Mi madre al ver al abuelo entrar con sake, se levanta y va rumbo a la cocina para traer los pequeños vasitos para beberlo

Miroku se acerca al abuelo – Yo con gusto lo acompañare – voltea a donde Sōta y yo nos encontramos – Lo siento por ustedes. Pero los menores no pueden beber

Me cruzo de brazos – Claro que no me interesa.

– Ni a mí – agrega Sōta

InuYasha estaba a punto de escapar, cuando Miroku lo intercepta – Amigo mío, porque no nos acompañas – lo abraza y le dice al oído – esta es tu oportunidad para que el sr. Higurashi te tenga más confianza – se aleja un poco sin soltarlo – Ven InuYasha, vamos a tomar hasta que la botella quede seca.

La anciana Kaede se regresó a su casa antes de que estos dos hombres fueran una amenaza.

Y yo simplemente volteo mis ojos al ver en la complicidad que ahora esos tres tienen. Volteo con mama y Sota que se veían bastante divertidos – Definitivamente esos tres serán una amenaza más tarde. Yo me retiro – y salgo por la puerta para subir a mi habitación

-/-

-/-

-/-

Un Yokai de cabellera blanca, la cual está recogida en una coleta alta se encontraba terminando una junta de negocios. Realmente no había puesto mucha atención, a pesar de que tenía muy en claro que en el trabajo no se mezcla la vida persona. Pero después de enterarse de que la espada que tanto había estado buscando se encontraba en las manos de una despreciable e infame miko y que aunado a eso, resulta que es la protectora de la perla de Shikon.

InuYasha después de su viaje le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Kagome. Claro que eso es algo que nunca le intereso, él es Sesshomaru Taishō o por lo tanto nunca necesito de algo tan efímero para ser más fuerte de lo que él sabía que ya era. Eso solo era para inseguros y débiles.

Después de que los empresarios se retiraran de su oficina. La cual era muy espaciosa, en el fondo se encontraba el escritorio marrón con su gran silla canela ejecutiva y al frente 2 sillas blancas y detrás de él un gran ventanal con vista a la ciudad, pero antes del mismo una pequeña sala un juego de 4 sillones individuales y 1 doble eran de forma cuadrada de madera, con los cojines de color beige y una mesita en el centro del mismo material que los sillones. Las paredes de color gris plomo.

Él se había quedado unos momentos pensando y observaba el reloj. Presiona el comunicador del teléfono – Necesito que venga Jaken – indica con voz de mando. Se levanta de su silla y se queda viendo por la ventana. No paso mucho tiempo para que el pequeño sirviente de toda la vida entrara por la puerta y se colocara frente a su amo.

– ¿Si amo?

– ¡Jaken!, necesito que vayas a la escuela de esa Miko y la lleves a la mansión – lo dice con un tono molesto

– ¿Cómo? – se sorprende sobre la petición de su señor - Pero amo, no es necesario que usted se rebaje a hablar con ella yo lo puedo hacer

El lord al escucharlo se gira hacia él, lo ve con ojos de querer matarlo – Jaken, limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno

Se sobre salta en su sitio y afirma con la cabeza, y se arriesga a preguntar – ¿Y cómo se ira a la mansión amo?

Solo se escucha una palabra – Royokan

– Wakatta – y se retira de la oficina

-/-

-/-

-/-

Hoy había sido un día muy productivo. Todo había iniciado bien al regreso de clases. Esta vez solo me quede por un corto tiempo en el club de medicina natural, solo que no practique con la Sra. Kaede. Aunque después de haber logrado hacer el sello el abuelo ya no me exige tanto por lo tanto ya puedo relajarme, solo un poco. Me dirigía a la salida. Al ir acercándome a la puerta un automóvil negro polarizado se encontraba estacionado frente a la escuela, pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí con mi camino.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Se encontraba estacionado frente a la salida de la escuela. Esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser, que hubiesen llegado a tiempo, antes de que ella saliera. De no ser así en definitiva su amo lo haría trizas, si no llevaba a la estúpida Miko. – Mmm… estúpida humana, cuanto tiempo cree que puede dejar esperándome – entonces la ve salir de la entrada de la escuela – Vaya, hasta que te dignas a salir – Y el Kappa se baja del coche y antes de que Kagome desapareciera, logra alcanzarla quedando detrás y le habla – Oye miko – al ver que no voltea – Amiga de InuYasha – entonces Kagome finalmente se gira para encontrarse con un hombre algo bajito quien llevaba un uniforme de mayordomo

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **¿Que tal el capitulo chicos?...Espero que me hayan entendido en la** **explicación** **del** **árbol** **genealógico** **de los Higurashi hahaha. Y no en mi** **versión** **de la historia Kikyo no fue quemada junto con la perla. La perla permanece en el templo Shinagawa por generaciones, sellada. Hasta que Kagome cumple 15 años XD y despues todo lo** **demás** **.**

 **Y si mis estimados y ponderados lectores. Kagome por fin se vera cara a cara con Sesshomaru Tais** **ō. ¿** **Cómo** **será** **su primer encuentro?...Bien si quieren averiguarlo, los espero en nuestro** **próximo** **capítulo** **.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Chotto Matte:** Espera un poco

 **Megami** : Diosa

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	12. Chapter 12

**ADVERTENCIA:** En los capítulos siguientes, comenzará a tener contenido de lenguaje altisonante, violencia, sexo y explícita.

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO XII**

 **»ESA ESPADA ME PERTENECE«**

* * *

Seguía con mi camino, cuando escucho el nombre de InuYasha, al girar me encuentro con un hombre, algo bajito, muy curioso, que vestía como mayordomo. Lo observo un momento y finalmente me decido a hablar – ¿Me está hablando a mí? - cuestiono

– Si, ¿a quién más? – responde algo grosero

– Mmm, ¿que desea? ¿Y cómo conoce a InuYasha?

– Eso que te importa. Mi amo necesita hablar contigo niña

– Tu amo – cruzo los brazos – ¿Y quién es tu amo?

– Mi amo Sesshomaru Taishō – lo menciona con tanto orgullo

– Mmm… ¿Y ese quién es?

– Ehh… niña insolente, como que no sabes quién es mi amo – recrimina muy ofendido

– Pues aun que te ofendas. No sé quién es

– Ash… que va a saber una mocosa insolente como tu

– Oye, no me esté insultando anciano grosero. Y como no te explicas me voy – y me giro para comenzar a caminar, pero no pude seguir ya que rápidamente se coloca frente a mi

– está bien, está bien. Solo acompáñame – me pide de manera suplicante

Y por muy extraño que parezca, me está surgiendo una enorme curiosidad por saber quién es su amo. Algo me dice que me voy a llevar una gran sorpresa, no sé si será mi instinto de sacerdotisa o de mujer. Pero será mejor matar la curiosidad – está bien, iré contigo, pero me traerás de regreso – indico

– Sí, sí. Como digas

Subo en la parte de atrás del coche, cierra mi puerta y procede a subirse para comenzar a conducir. El auto era de color negro, asientos de piel negros, los cristales estaban algo polarizados por lo que de afuera no se puede ver muy bien hacia adentro.

Durante el camino no había hecho ningún comentario y tampoco el hombrecito que me llevaba con su "amo". Me pregunto quién será.

Me encontraba observando por la ventana el trayecto. Entramos a un túnel y al salir me doy cuenta que ya no estábamos en Shinagawa entonces pregunto - ¿disculpa en dónde estamos?-

– Esta es Setagaya

– Oh – no menciono más del asunto y prosigo viendo por la ventana. Después alrededor de 30min de camino me percato de que la zona es algo distinta, pasamos por un puente donde circulaba un especie de canal y giramos para seguir a un costado del mismo adentrándonos a una zona residencial. Al cabo de 5min. veo una gran mansión rodeada de unos grandes enrejado negro, las puertas de la entrada principal se abren y el coche de adentra por el camino central el cual se detiene colocándome en la entrada de la misma.

– Hemos llegado – El hombrecito se baja y me abre la puerta

Bajo del auto y me quedo asombrada de lo enorme que es. Es completamente blanca por fuera, con grandes ventanales. En la entrada se encontraban unos cuantos escalones. Subo por ellos y al llegar al final, donde la puerta se encontraba, esta se abre sin necesitar de tocar.

– Irasshai – me dice un anciano canucio, quien también usaba un traje de mayordomo.

– Arigato gozaimasu – hago una reverencia. Me adentro al recinto y me asombro de lo enorme que es, las paredes eran completamente blancas aperladas, tenía un pasillo hacia la derecha y la izquierda y enfrente unas escaleras blancas. El hombrecito que me había traído hasta aquí se coloca frente a mí.

– Por aquí – comienza a avanzar por el pasillo de la derecha, yo me encuentro detrás de él. Llegamos hasta el final, donde se encontraba una puerta de madera. El toca la misma y espera un momento, abre.

Comencé a ponerme muy nerviosa. Me adentro, pero veo que él no viene y al buscarlo noto como la puerta por donde pase estaba cerrada. Giro y veo un enorme despacho de paredes como color vainilla que hacían un hermoso contraste con los muebles que se encontraban. En el fondo se encontraba un gran librero que abarcaba toda la pared del fondo. – _Me pregunto qué clase de libros abra –_ En la esquina izquierda estaba una ventana y enseguida de esta, un mueble donde reposaba una licorera de cristal. Al lado derecho un sofá doble de piel negro. – _Se ve muy cómodo_ – Y al fondo, en el medio se encontraba un escritorio. En el momento que ubico a la persona que se encontraba sentada detrás del mismo. Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a paralizarse poco a poco y mis ojos se quedan hipnotizados por unos color ámbar – _InuYasha…no esté sujeto tiene los ojos más fríos, pero a la vez son muy…_ – Intento hablar, pero mi cuerpo no me está respondiendo. No comprendo que es lo que me sucede. Esos ojos no se mueven. Entonces escucho un carraspeo de garganta y es como si la hipnosis se detuviera, entonces parpadeo y lo observo más completamente, era un hombre muy atractivo, se podría notar a pesar de que se encontraba sentado que era muy alto, traía una camisa blanca manga larga en el área de las muñecas hiso un dobles, un chaleco negro, el cual tenía un cuello que se dobla y por toda la orilla del mismo, tenía un tono gris claro. Una bolsa en la parte de abajo de cada lado y una arriba en la izquierda las tres un detalle gris. La corbata hacia juego con el conjunto. Líneas inclinadas, negras, blancas, y grises. Junto con un pantalón de vestir negro. – _Quiero suponer si no, porque si está sentado es obvio que eso no lo veo –_ Su cabello es blanco pero se podía ver como un destello platinado, muy largo, el cual estaba recogido en una coleta alta _– se parece –_ sus facciones son muy finas, _\- es muy hermoso, pero que dem… –_ después de un rato logro finalmente decir algo - ¿Tu eres el que me mandó llamar?

-%-

-%-

-%-

Sesshomaru se encontraba bastante ansioso, pronto Jaken llegaría con la odiosa humana, trataría de ser algo paciente con ella, de alguna manera, tantos años conviviendo con humanos le tenía que ayudar en esta situación. Para poder controlarse un poco decide acercarse a su licorera, sirve un trago y se designaba a ir a sentarse al sofá cuando escucha el golpeteo de la puerta. Toma rumbo a su escritorio, toma asiento, le da un trago a su bebida, la coloca en el escritorio – ADELANTE – ordena. Se queda observando el vaso con la bebida, escucha como la puerta se abre, y siente como un olor a flores entra en su despacho, levanta su mirada y ve como una joven entra, esta se gira hacia la puerta y encuentra que está cerrada, ella gira observando y admirando el espacio en donde ambos se encontraban y cuando finalmente logra verle el rostro, se queda asombrado _– ¡PERO QUE!… ¡NO!… ¡ELLA NO PUEDE SER!. Han pasado muchos años, ¿Pero cómo es que se parece tanto?_ – De pronto ambos cruzan sus miradas y comienza a perderse en esos ojos chocolates _– Se parece mucho… a su mirada. Sesshomaru pero que te sucede, esa humana tiene tu espada –_ después de un tiempo carraspea su garganta Y escucha.

 _–_ ¿Tú eres el que me mandó llamar?

 _–_ Hmp – afirma.

El me hace una seña para que me siente, lentamente me acerco a una de las sillas. _–_ ¿Y bien, que es lo que necesitas de mí?

 _–_ Tienes algo que me pertenece – indica.

Al escucharlo hablar, noto que su voz es muy varonil. ¿ _Por qué me parece tan familiar? ¿será el hermano de InuYasha? -_ ¿Qué yo tengo algo que te pertenece?...no lo creo.

Respira profundo _–_ Hmp –

 _–_ Veo que no es un hombre de muchas palabras – trato de relajarme un poco, cruzo mi pierna y cruzo mis brazos – me podrías indicar si eres TAN amable, a que te refieres con que tengo algo que te pertenece.

Alza una ceja al darse cuenta de cambio de actitud _–_ Una espada.

 _–_ Ehh… Una espada… ¿Te refieres a la Tokinji? – _debe de ser esa ya que es la única cosa nueva que he adquirido recientemente._

 _–_ Veo que eres un humana que utiliza su cabeza – lo dice con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa y de forma de burla.

Ese gesto me hace que me moleste de una manera que ni cuando InuYasha hace sus estúpidos insultos logra y además porque me dice humana – Pues si esa espada como dices es tuya pues y no mas ya que la tengo yo.

Al escuchar la respuesta se molesta un poco y cambia su semblante _–_ mmm, esa espada es mía. Yo la mande forjar.

– Y si es tuya como dices, porque se encontraba en el templo Enmado en Kōtō con un sello

– _Tsk, estúpida humana insolente –_ Eso no te incumbe, así que te exijo que me la entregues

– De ningún manera te la entrare, esa espada me pertenece, además yo fui la que le quito el sello

Se levanta de su sitio y golpe la mesa logrando que el vaso con la bebida se derramara _–_ Y eso que, no me importa y te exijo que me la entregues o si no…

Me levanto bruscamente de mi sitio – _Este idiota cree que me puede intimidar –_ ¿Y si no que? Mira….Sesshomaru…asi te llamas ¿no?... Si piensas que alguien como tú me puede intimidar y asustarme estas muy equivocado. Y si esa espada ERA tuya como tú dices, ya no lo es, ya que yo fui la que le quito el sello como te lo acabo de decir Y además la necesito, así que, si eso era todo lo que me tenías que decir – hago una reverencia – con tu permiso – camino deprisa hacia la puerta, coloco mi mano sobre la manija para abrirla y de pronto la puerta se cierra estrepitosamente, me exalto un poco. Siento como se encontraba detrás de mí y su rostro comienza a acercarse quedando aun lado de mi oreja, podía sentir como su cálido aliento rozaba con la misma.

– Mira estúpida humana, esa espada es mía, por esta vez te dejare ir, pero esa espada me la entregaras o por las buenas… o por las malas – eso último lo menciona en un susurro haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Retira su mano de la puerta dejándome salir. En el momento que salgo del lugar me encuentro con el hombrecito que me trajo hasta aquí. Lo miro de reojo y veo que inmediatamente entra al despacho cerrando la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, estaba el anciano que me había recibido anteriormente. Me acerco a el – Disculpe, me podría decir cómo puedo llegar a la estación más cercana, por favor.

El amablemente me responde – Si gusta puedo pedirle un taxi señorita

– Si, gracias

El hombre se encontraba junto a mí, esperando a que el taxi llegase por mí, lo cual agradecía en demasía, sinceramente no quería quedarme sola aun sabiendo que esos dos se encontraban aun encerrados en el despacho y el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier momento abrirían la puerta y saldrían por la misma me llenaba de nervios. – _Que la espada le pertenece, mmm, eso no me interesa yo me la gane, además yo la necesito más que él. El para que querría una espada, para guardarla. Y Claro que no le tengo miedo, pero de alguna manera su presencia me pone algo nerviosa. Y porque siento que lo he visto antes –_ estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando el anciano se había ido y regresado con un vaso con agua

– Señorita, tenga un vaso con agua, para que se tranquilice

Tomo el vaso _–_ Si, gracias – le doy un trago y le pregunto – Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?

– Myōga Srita. Kagome.

– Eh, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

– Bueno Srita. Kagome. Todos en esta casa sabemos quién es usted – me dice amablemente

– Pero, ¿cómo es eso?

– Bueno, vera…

No termino de decirme cuando la puerta principal se abre y me sorprendo al ver de quien se trataba - ¡INUYASHA! – Me levanto de un brinco

Él también se sorprende al verme - ¡¿Kagome que estás haciendo aquí?! – se acerca a mi sin quitarme la mirada

No podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba demasiado sorprendida y feliz de que alguien conocido apareciera a lo que el anciano Myōga responde por mí

– Lo que pasa, es que su hermano la mando llamar amo

– _Sabía que era su hermano, el parecido con él es sorprendente, solo que él es más…_

InuYasha, cuando escucha al anciano decir aquello gira su cabeza a donde él se encontraba – ¿Cómo, Sesshomaru la mando a llamar? – Vuelve a girar hacia mí – ¿No te hiso daño? – comienza a inspeccionarme

– No, tranquilo, no me hiso nada

– ¿Y para que te quería?

– Pues él dice que yo tengo una espada que es de él

Esta vez el anciano algo sorprendido interrumpe – ¿Cómo?, ¿Srita. Kagome usted tiene la espada Tokijin?

– Si, la obtuve en el tempo Enmado, se encontraba allí con sellada

– ¿Y puede sostener la espada sin ninguna consecuencia? – cuestiona aun sorprendido

– Hmp – afirmo – no niego que al principio me costó trabajo, pero pude controlarla.

– Eso sí que es sorprendente Srita – cuestiona aun

– Gracias

– Kagome ¿y que más paso? – me dice InuYasha – _Sabia que esa espada la había visto antes, pero nunca recordé que era de Sesshomaru –_

Me encojo un poco de la pena – Bueno lo que pasa que tu hermano me exigió que se la entregara y como no quise – le sonrío inocentemente – así que me fui de su despacho

– Mmm, no me extraña para nada de él. ¿Y ya te vas para tu casa? –

– Si, el Sr. Myōga amablemente me pidió un taxi

– Entonces te acompañare hasta tu casa. – voltea hacia donde Myōga – vuelvo en un rato

– Esta bien amo

En cuanto salimos de la casa, el taxi iba llegando. Ambos nos subimos al mismo y nos retiramos de la mansión.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Jaken se encontraba afuera del despacho, aun lado de la puerta esperando a que la chica de cabello azabache saliera. Y de un momento a otro la puerta se abre y este brinca sobre su sitio, algo sorprendido por la repentina manera de abrirse la puerta. En cuanto Kagome sale del despacho y esta comienza a alejarse, Jaken esperar más, entrar y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Comienza a acercarse hacia donde Sesshomaru se encontraba, el cual se veía bastante molesto.

Este estaba en su silla, con ambas manos tomanda el vaso que tenía en el escritorio y miraba fijamente dentro del mismo con el ceño fruncido – _Estúpida Miko, como se le ha ocurrido ser tan insolente, de hablarme de esa manera y además de negar a entregarme algo que me pertenece –_ al escuchar la puerta cerrar este solo levanta la mirada y se encuentra con su sirviente quien se le veia realmente preocupado – ¿Ya se fue? – pregunta con una voz muy grave y ronca.

Jaken al escuchar su voz, traga saliva y contesta – No amo, aún está en el recibidor, Myōga le llamo un taxi, está esperando a que llegue.

– Hmp – _No dejare que las cosas se queden así, de alguna manera u otra me entregaras esa espada MIKO._

-/-

-/-

-/-

Nos encontrábamos ya llegando al templo, en todo el trayecto ninguno, nos atrevimos a hacer mención de lo sucedido, el ya no me cuestiono más sobre lo que había hablado con su hermano y yo tampoco quise hacer ninguna pregunta sobre él, creo que por el momento tenía suficiente con lo que había sucedido. Realmente este "hombre" es muy distinto a InuYasha, y solamente fue unos momentos que estuve con él. – _Pero porque siento que lo conozco._

Finalmente llegamos al templo y ambos nos bajamos – InuYasha, no era necesario que vinieras conmigo hasta mi casa – nos quedamos en el inicio de la escalinata del templo.

– Kagome, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que mi hermano de hiso pasar – InuYasha me observa detenidamente como buscando que no me haya hecho algún daño - _Aunque no me lo digas, conozco a Sesshomaru y se cómo puede llegar a ser de intimidante, si él se lo propone_.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él, son tan diferentes a los de su hermano, estos ojos están llenos de ternura y también de tristeza. Me quedo sumergida en su mirada, poco a poco nos acercamos, el poza sus ojos sobre mis labios, a lo que, sin darme cuenta, mis mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Nos encontrábamos a milímetros de distancia, solo era cuestión de un empujón y nuestros labios se fusionarían.

Pero en ese momento escuchamos una voz muy familiar – Oh chicos aquí están – Miroku iba llegando – ¿Qué tal su día? – pregunta inocentemente

Ambos saltamos y rápidamente nos separamos.

– Hola Miroku, muy bien gracias ¿y el tuyo? – pregunta tratando de componerme del susto

– Bueno, supongo que no también como el suyo – sonríe traviesamente – bien subirán ¿verdad?

Ambos respondemos al mismo tiempo – Hai

Y los tres subimos por las escalinatas hasta llegar al templo. Entramos a la casa – Tadaima – y mi hermano se asoma

– Okaeri Oneesan – levanta su mirada y se encuentra con InuYasha – Okaeri InuYasha – sonríe genuinamente, Sōta se encontraba realmente muy emocionado cuando veía a InuYasha, él lo miraba como a un héroe. Por lo tanto sentía mucha admiración hacia él.

InuYasha sonríe de lado – hola enano – se acerca a él y le coloca la mano sobre su cabeza y lo despeina – ¿cómo vas en la escuela?

– Muy bien amigo con orejas de perro.

– Hmp

Miroku se adelanta y se va hacia la sala, yo me encontraba quitándome los zapatos, cuando el abuelo entra – Okaeri Kagome-chan.

– Hola abuelo – lo observo algo preocupado – ¿todo bien?

– Si no te preocupes – camina un poco y se encuentra con InuYasha – Hola Muchacho, ¿te quedaras a cenar? – al parecer e abuelo ya lo estaba aceptando.

Mi madre se asoma – Si, joven InuYasha, esta noche hare ramen – mi madre a pesar de saber que InuYasha es más viejo que el abuelo, aun así le dice joven.

– Si gracias

– Ven amigo – Sōta lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia la sala.

Me acerco a la cocina – Mamá, subiré a cambiarme en un momento bajo – subo a mi habitación, busco algo cómodo para estar en casa. Me coloco un overol de mezclilla con una blusa blanca y recojo en una coleta mi cabello. Bajo rápidamente y me dijo a la sala donde estaban todos excepto mamá quien aún se encontraba en la cocina.

Cojo lugar a un lado de Miroku quien se hallaba algo preocupado, estaba observando su mano derecha. Me acerco un poco más hacia el – Miroku, ¿se encuentra bien?

El voltea con una sonrisa hacia mí – Si señorita, gracias por preguntar

No muy segura de su respuesta, opto por no preguntar más. Entonces mamá, aparece con los platos, los coloca en la mesa y ya que estábamos todos listos – ITADAKIMTSU

-/-

-/-

-/-

Naraku se encontraba sentado con una pierna abajo y la otra doblada, en el tatami del templo Togo. Tsubaki y Kanna se hallaban junto a él.

– Así que, Sesshomaru, conseguiste obtener una buena posición dentro del mundo humano. Eres dueño de TAISHO ELECTRIC POWER COMPANY, esto sí que es muy interesante. Y tu inútil hermano, no hace nada por lo visto – se encontraba leyendo unos artículos que la misma Tsubaki le había conseguido.

Después de que él supo que Kagura vivía con él, le había ordenado a Tsubaki que le consiguiera toda la información sobre ellos. – Mi querida Kagura, supiste elegir bien con quien inmiscuirte para no ser detectada y vivir una vida sin complicaciones – voltea hacia donde Kanna permanecía sentada, mirando hacia ningún lado en particular – Kanna ven aquí – ordena.

Se levanta y se acerca hacia él – muéstrame – Kanna sin decir nada coloca el espejo frente él y unas imágenes comienza a ser visibles. Se puede ver a InuYasha cenando con unas personas que él no ubica, entonces aparece ella. Naraku abre los ojos como plato de la impresión - ¿Quién es ella?

– Ella se llama Kagome Higurashi – Tsubaki se acerca y le indica – Es sorprendente lo mucho que se parece Kikyo. ¿No es así?

Sin cambiar su posición – Hmp, ¿y que hace el inútil de InuYasha con ella y esas personas?

– Por lo que se, por Kagura. Ellos se han dedicado a exterminar a los demonios que han salido del pozo.

Aun en su posición – Mmm, eso suena divertido – observa un poco más y ve al monje - ¿Y ese monje? lleva un túnica muy antigua.

– Ese monje es Miroku Shaolin y viene del templo Yoyogihchimangu de aquí mismo de Shibuya.

Sin dejar de mirar al espejo – ¿Ese no es el templo de?

– Si, es el templo que está protegido por la Deidad del viento, Fujin.

– Hmp – hace un sonido de risa, y una sonrisa malvada aparece en su rostro, observa a Tsubaki quien estaba aún lado de él – si no me equivoco, ese monje proviene de una familia a la que hace muchos años yo le hice una maldición ¿Están aquí en Shibuya?

Tsubaki sonríe en complicidad – No, están en el templo Shinagawa

– Mmm… Con que el Templo Shinagawa… ¿No es allí donde nuestra quería Kikyo murió junto con la perla?

– Es correcto, pero tengo entendido que Kikyo no murió junto con la perla. La perla fue sellada y desde entonces no se ha encontrado.

– Naruhodo. Seguramente ellos tienen alguna relación con eso. ¿Dónde está Kagura?

En eso la demoneza de los vientos hace aparición, vestía un Palazzo ceñido a su figura, su cabello suelto todo hacia tras con su prendedor de lado y unos zapatos negros – Aquí estoy Naraku

La observa de arriba abajo – ¿Sabes si InuYasha con sus amiguitos, están buscando la perla?

– No – dice sin mucho titubeo e indiferencia

Cierra los ojos y sonríe – Hmp – los abre y alza solo la mirada sin borrar su sonrisa malvada – Necesito que empieces a investigar – voltea hacia el espejo – lo más probable es que ellos sepan el paradero de la perla – posiciona su mirada a Kagura – Y tu mi querida Kagura, eres la única que puedes acercarte a ellos.

Kagura cruza sus brazos y con su indiferencia le responde – como ordenes Naraku

Naraku al escucharla gira completamente su cabeza para mirarla directo – Mi querida Kagura – sonríe nuevamente – te recuerdo que aún tengo tu corazón escondido por alguna parte y si sigues con vida es porque yo así lo he decidido.

Kagura suaviza un poco su semblante y con algo de molestia responde – Eso ya lo sé Naraku. – _por esa razón permanecí con la estúpida de Tsubaki, ya que era la única que sabía dónde lo habías guardado, pero la muy mustia nunca me quiso decir. Tendré que seguir con eso hasta que consiga lo que quiero -_ está bien me encargare de averiguar lo que deseas – Y sale del templo para dirigirse a la mansión.

Naraku observa cuando Kagura se retira. Gira hacia Tsubaki – sería interesante comenzar a jugar con ellos, mientras consigo mi primer objetivo.

La mujer de larga cabellera sonríe en respuesta – Muy bien Naraku, solo dime que quieres hacer

Observa nuevamente al espejo – Vamos a probar las habilidades de nuestros justicieros – Y una risa malvada se escucha

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Y hasta** **aquí** **nuestro** **capítulo** **. Espero les haya gustado. Las cosas comenzaran ahora si a** **ponerse** **de color de hormiga, tendremos mas** **acción** **.**

 **Bueno nos leemos hasta el** **próximo** **capitulo**

Sin más por el momento. Espero sus comentarios.

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	13. Chapter 13

**ADVERTENCIA:** En los capítulos siguientes, comenzará a tener contenido de lenguaje altisonante, violencia, sexo y explícita.

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO XIII**

 **»ENCUENTRO«**

* * *

Miroku se encontraba barriendo en la explanada central del templo, el estar allí de invitado no quería decir que se la pasaría holgazaneando, además, él también está encargado de un templo, por lo tanto, no perdería las costumbres antes adquiridas. Se detiene y observa su mano derecha, la cual estaba desnuda – Que extraña sensación, desde que regresamos de Kōtō, siento como un hormigueo en la palma de mi mano –

– ¿Que le preocupe monje Miroku? – se acerca el abuelo con sus brazos en la espalda – desde que regresaron de Kōtō lo noto algo pensativo

Miroku lo mira acercarse – No cabe duda que es usted un hombre muy observador Sr. Higurashi – regresa a ver su mano – Si es verdad, desde que regresamos he tenido una sensación de hormigueo en la palma de mi mano.

– Mmm… que extraño – se acerca – déjeme ver – Miroku accede mostrándole su mano, el abuelo observa detenidamente, pero no logra ver ni sentir nada – no siento nada monje

Responde con voz de resignación – Si, yo tampoco logro ver nada – la observa nuevamente – bueno quizás me abre lastimado de alguna forma

– Eso pueda ser

-/-

-/-

-/-

Me encontraba en la escuela, había pasado ya una semana desde aquel encuentro que tuve con Sesshomaru, a veces siento que alguien me vigila y creo que es él, pero a la vez digo que me estoy volviendo algo paranoica, entonces trato de tranquilizarme.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, nos encontrábamos afueran bajo un árbol, disfrutando de nuestros obento.

– Chicas, ya han escuchado los rumores – comenta Eri

Todas nos volteamos a ver – ¿De qué rumores hablas Eri-chan? – cuestiona Yuka

– Que han desaparecido alrededor de 10 mujeres en lo que va la semana – agrega Eri

– ¿Cómo? ¿Y aún no saben por qué? – Cuestiona Ayumi algo asustada

– No, los policías aun no encuentran al que está haciendo esto – comenta Eri

– ¿Y por qué no ha salido esto en las noticias? – Cuestiono

– Eso no lo sé, pero yo supe porque en la clase de actuación, una de las chicas había desapareció – comenta Eri.

– Eso es terrible – menciona Yuka

– ¿Y en donde se están propiciando las desapariciones?– pregunto

– Pues al parecer ocurre en Meguro, incluso la chica que les menciono vive en esa zona

– Pobre chicas, espero que no les pase nada – Menciona Ayumi

Estaba por preguntar más, pero el timbre que anuncia el fin del almuerzo se hace presente. Todas nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Eran después de las 4 de la tarde. En el templo Shinagawa se encontraba solo la mayor de los Higurashi, el abuelo y Miroku habían salido al pueblo, el pequeño Higurashi aún se encontraba en la escuela al igual que su hija.

Sonomi se encontraba sentada en la banca que se encuentra junto al árbol sagrado, admirando como el viento movía las hojas del mismo, después de unos segundos una figura masculina aparece a su lado el cual la observa unos minutos.

– Konnichiwa – Decía una voz muy masculina y fría. A pesar de ser un Yokai ya tenía suficiente tiempo mezclándose con los humanos. Y el que se un demonio frio, despiadado y sin muchas palabras, eso no quería decir que no fuera educado y respetuoso.

Sonomi voltea hacia la dirección donde la voz provenía – Konnichiwa – saluda amablemente – ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Sin cambiar su fría expresión, internamente se sorprende lo amables que algunos humanos pueden llegar a ser, lo había olvidado. – Hmp – responde pasivamente – Se encuentra la Srita. Kagome Higurashi – Sabia que si quería obtener información, tenía que ser "amable" con ellos. Observaba a la Higurashi mayor esperando su respuesta.

– Oh, busca a mi hija – se levanta, quedando en el mismo lugar – aún no ha llegado, ella debe de estar en la escuela – coloca su mano derecha en su mejilla mirando hacia cualquier punto – en algunas ocasiones puede – baja su mano y lo mira nuevamente – Pero si gusta, puede esperar a que ella vuelva, con suerte llegue temprano hoy.

 _Supongo que si me interesa obtener lo que vine a buscar tendré que esperar_ – Hmp – afirma

Definitivamente a veces la Sra. Higurashi puede llegar a ser muy confiada – si gusta puede esperar dentro de casa, es por aquí – comienza a avanzar y nuestro querido Yokai la sigue.

Al entrar a la casa observa detenidamente el interior te la misma y una de las cosas que detecta es que ese dulce aroma de la miko está por toda la casa. Claro que también identifica muchos otros y al detectar cierto olor levanta una ceja – _por lo visto alguien pasa mucho tiempo en esta casa, ¿no es así hermanito?_ – se quita los zapatos dejándolos en la entrada. Yokai pero con modales. Al ver la indicación de la señora de la casa avanza y toma asiento.

Después de unos minutos, aparece Naomi con una charola con té – Espero que le guste el té – le coloca una taza frente a él y toma otra, toma asiento quedando frente a él. Da un sorbo – Usted debe ser algún familiar del joven InuYasha

Sesshomaru había tomado la taza de té, tomo un sobro y escucha la pregunta de Naomi, la observa con sus grandes ojos color ámbar – Hmp – afirma y moviendo la cabeza – hermano

– Oh, lo imagine, son bastante parecidos – toma otro sorbo – ¿Y cómo conoció a mi hija?

Responde tan serio y seco, pero amable – Digamos, que compartimos algo.

Sonomi observa a Sesshomaru después de escuchar su respuesta, le regala una sonrisa y prosigue con su té.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Después de un día largo en la escuela, Sango y yo nos encontrábamos de regreso a casa. Habíamos decidido entrenar un poco, después de que las clases regresaron a su ritmo no habíamos proseguido con nuestro entrenamiento. Y a como las cosas se iban presentando, era mejor estar preparados. Ya habíamos bajado de la estación, cuando un auto negro se para junto a nosotras y del mismo baja un hombre, y al verlo, yo simplemente ruedo mis ojos me detengo y Sango me imita, cruzo los brazos – ¿Se podría saber qué haces persiguiéndome? ¿Qué cree que no lo note? Desde que salimos de la escuela vienes siguiéndonos.

Sango se acerca a mí para susurrarme algo al oído y cubriendo su boca con la mano – ¿Este es el hombrecito que mencionaste? – Le respondo con un movimiento de cabeza afirmando dicha pregunta

Jaken al escuchar mis preguntas acusatorias responde algo exaltado – mira mocosa insolente, porque no le regresas de una vez la espada al amo Sesshomaru. A ti no te pertenece.

– Vaya, sí que es impaciente como dices – agrega Sango

– ¿Qué no me pertenece?, mira hombrecito, esa espada sí que lo es, esa espada me ha aceptado, por otra parte – digo con voz de orgullo – soy la primera humana en controlarla.

– Uuii… pu…pu…pues mi amo es el único Yokai en controlarla – recrimina –además, él mismo mando a forjarla hace muchos años –

– Eso no me interesa – lo paso de largo – y si me disculpa ya tenemos que irnos – dejamos a Jaken aun refunfuñando solo – Vamos Sango, no le hagas caso

Sango voltea algo divertida – Eh, si vamos – y corre a alcanzarme – Kagome-chan entonces Sesshomaru era el dueño de la espada – yo solo confirmo con un sonido

-%-

-%-

-%-

El Yokai de cabellera blanca, la cual se encontraba en una coleta alta, se encontraba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados. Recordando cuando fue la última vez que se había encontrado en esta zona de Japón. – _Recuerdo cuando en aquel entonces, por culpa de aquella batalla con InuYasha intentando arrebatarle Tessaiga, había quedado muy mal herido. Estaba recargado en el pie de un árbol, descansando, intentando recuperar las fuerzas para poder regresar al castillo cuando aparece… –_ entonces siente como un aroma, que ya tenía perfectamente bien identificado, llega hasta él y por reacción aspira profundamente, abre los ojos y simplemente opta por escuchar y sentir.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Sango y yo entramos a la casa, ambas nos reíamos por lo antes sucedido con el hombrecito. Comenzamos a quitarnos los zapatos y en eso detecto unos zapatos negros – _mmm ¿de quién serán?… un momento –_ levanto mi cabeza veo Sango quien cruza su mirada conmigo y ambas teníamos un signo de interrogación _– esta presencia –_ coloco mis pantuflas rápidamente - ¡TADAIMA! – camino hacia la cocina en búsqueda de mi madre.

 _–_ Okaeri Kagome-chan.

La escucho, pero no se encontraba en la cocina, me dirijo hacia la sala, y puedo sentir como un nervio comienza a recorrer todo mi cuerpo – _si no me equivoco esta presencia es de…-_ Al llegar a la misma, lo primero que visualizo son unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos ámbar que al ser yo visible posan sobre los míos y siento como mi cuerpo se paraliza, quiero moverme pero este no me responde – _Pero si es Sesshomaru, ¿qué hace aquí?_

 _–_ Hija, este amable caballero viene a visitarte – dice mi madre inocentemente

Atrás de mi aparece Sango y observa hacia donde yo miraba fijamente, también se queda inmóvil después de unos segundos se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído - ¿Él es Sesshomaru? El parecido con InuYasha es muchísimo. Solo que él se ve más…imponente – Sesshomaru al escuchar eso ultimo alza una ceja – Konnichiwa Sra. Higurashi.

 _–_ Konnichiwa Sango-chan– responde mi madre

Observo a mi madre quien amable como siempre me sonríe. Yo sabía exactamente a que venía, y no precisamente a saludarme. Finalmente logro hablar – Oh, Konnichiwa, Sesshomaru – hago una reverencia, – _debo actuar natural_ – Sango él es Sesshomaru Taishō – le indico a mi amiga – Sesshomaru, ella es Sango Muramaki – Sango responde con una reverencia

 _–_ Hmp…La exterminadora

Sango se sorprende, voltea a verme y yo le respondo de la misma manera y me encojo de hombros. Me siento quedando frente a él y Sango a mi lado – y díme, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

– _Amiga, que confianza –_ Sango observa su amiga

Sesshomaru quien traía una camisa blanca de manga larga, las cuales se encontraban arremangadas a medio antebrazo y los dos primeros botones de arriba desabotonados, sin corbata. Unos pantalones de vestir. Se tenía las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos igual. – Sabes a que vine – dice acusatoriamente, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Sango se sorprende nuevamente la confianza con la que el también responde

Me levanto – Bien, iré cambiarme y regreso – Sango me sigue con la mirada y le hago una seña de que se quede con mi madre, a lo que ella entiende.

Subo rápidamente a mi habitación, dejo mi maletín escolar, me coloco una polera de mangas cortas de color azul marino y un pantalón de buzo negro. Recojo mi cabello en una coleta y bajo, me dirijo nuevamente hacia donde Sango, mi madre y Sesshomaru se encontraban – Mamá ¿Y los demás?

Mi madre permanecía sentada – El monje Miroku y tu abuelo, salieron temprano y creo que tardaran algo en regresar, Sōta-san aún está en la escuela, creo que tiene práctica.

– Ok, bueno nosotros estaremos en el templo – Observo a Sesshomaru y le hago una señal – Atenderé a Sesshomaru madre y regreso. Sango se levantaba – No, amiga quédate con mi madre

Me dirijo hacia la entrada y me coloco unos tenis, salgo y él me imita, solo que él se coloca sus zapatos.

Me dirijo hacia la explanada del templo, me detengo y giro sobre mis propios pies quedando frente a él. Quien se había quedado un poco atrás y se acerca un poco quedando un metro de distancia – Supongo que me vienes a exigir que te regrese la espada.

Sonríe de lado y cruza los brazos – supones bien…miko

– ¿Miko?... ¿Acaso tú?

– Se lo que eres

– Mmm… Y supongo que también sabes quién es mi amiga Sango

– Hmp

– Puedo ver que estas bien informado – cruzo los brazos y continuo con voz burlesca – Pues lamento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo – sonrío de lado – ya que no tengo las intensiones de darte la espada.

Sesshomaru ya no tenía tanta paciencia, se había rebajado a venir hasta el templo y pedirle nuevamente lo más amable posible que le devolviera su espada y aun así con esa manera insolente de responderle que no se la devolvería hiso que su paciencia llegara al límite, frunció el ceño y se escuchó como un rugido muy grave – Miko insolente

Abro los ojos y me acerco un poco a él, si había algo que me molestaba era que las personas se crean superior a uno y piensen que pueden obtener lo que quiere, cuando quieren y como quieren – Crees que por ser un Yokai voy a tenerte miedo y hacer lo que tú me ordenes – coloco mis manos sobre mis caderas – se nota que no sabes con quien estas tratando.

Él se hacer a mi quedando a dos pasos de distancia – Humana insolente, tu eres la no sabes con quien estas tratando.

– No te daré algo que me costó trabajo conseguir – cruzo mis brazos nuevamente – además, necesito esa espada para intensificar mis poderes.

– Eso no me interesa

Me coloco de lado y cierro los ojos – Por supuesto que a ti eso no te importa. Era de esperarse de un Yokai insensible, arrogante y prepotente, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere y cuando quiere – volteo mi cara y abro los ojos – pero si la quieres... tendrás que pelear por ella – sonrío maliciosamente – _no sé ¿qué es esta sensación? de pronto me emociona en demasía._

Sesshomaru hace un sonido de risa – Hmp – cambia su semblante de molestia por uno sonriendo de lado – ¿Quieres pelear conmigo? – _Insolente, grosera, estúpida… y atrevida._

– Así es, tendrás que pelear conmigo y si me ganas te entrego la espada y si yo gano me dejaras de molestar.

Aun con la sonrisa – De acuerdo… lo haremos a tu modo – _esto será interesante._

– Bien será a puño limpio

– Mmm – _veamos que puedes hacer…humana_

Me alejo un poco más del el, trato de concentrarme – _Tengo que demostrarle a ese engreído que no puede llegar y quitarme la espada solo porque él quiere -_ Respiro profundo. Él está parado frente mi completamente sereno, observándome. Un silencio entre ambos nos envuelve. El viento comienza a soplar y nuestros cabellos bailan al compás del mismo. Unos pétalos vuelan frente a nosotros. Y al caer, ambos nos lanzamos hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, lanza un golpe con su mano derecha, el cual detengo con mi antebrazo izquierdo, lanza otro golpe con el brazo izquierdo y contrarresto con el derecho. Lanzo un golpe con mi brazo derecho y él lo detiene. Lanza otro golpe con su mano izquierda y yo lo ceso con mi mano izquierda luego con la derecha, brincamos hacia atrás. Él se acerca nuevamente hacia mí y lanza una patada; recuerdo aquel enfrentamiento que tuve con sango. Doy un salto hacia atrás y al caer al suelo reboto sobre el mismo impulsándome nuevamente contra Sesshomaru, lanzo un golpe con mi puño derecho el cual detiene con su mano cubriendo la mía, el lanza su puño derecho, lo detengo con mi mano izquierda.

Ambos nos quedamos empujando al otro, contrarrestando nuestras fuerzas – Debo admitir que eres fuerte Miko – me mira directo a los ojos

Al cruzar nuestras miradas puedo notar algo diferente en ellos – tú también lo eres

Sesshomaru sonríe maliciosamente – Pero no lo suficiente. Logra hacer que pierda un poco la concentración empujándome hasta quedar mi espalda en el árbol sagrado. Rápidamente, con su mano izquierda toma mi cuello alzándome del suelo quedando a su altura y él se acerca quedando nuestros rostros a unos centímetros separados. – Miko, me temo que ya estas por perder – escucho su ronca voz – es mejor que te rindas.

Por instinto coloco ambas manos sobre su brazo izquierdo, tratando de liberarme de alguna manera. – _Carajos, no pensé tener que usarla. Yo que quería pelear "limpio" –_ comienzo a liberar energía y puedo ver como alrededor de mis manos emana una luz violeta magenta.

Sesshomaru observa las manos de la miko y comienza a sentir que algo le quema el brazo – _Estúpida Miko –_

En cuanto veo que se distrae, lo empujo con ambas piernas logrando aventarlo lejos de mí. Yo caigo en el pie del árbol y rápido me incorporo acercándome hacia donde lo había aventado – Gomenne – le digo con una sonrisa – no quería usar mis poderes espirituales contra ti, pero debido a la situación tuve que hacerlo

– Grrr…Te arrepentirás – Sesshomaru se lanza nuevamente hacia mí y veo como coloca su mano derecha extendida y su brazo con una inclinación de 45° y al acercarse a mí la extiende apareciendo un látigo verde.

Salto hacia atrás, pero no lo suficiente y su látigo consigue darme en mi brazo izquierdo logrando abrir una herida y quemarme al mismo tiempo.

– Gomenne – sonríe maliciosamente – no quería usar mi látigo venenoso contra ti, pero debido a la situación, tuve que hacerlo

Sonrío – Veo que esto lo subiremos a otro nivel – y me lanzo nuevamente a el

-%-

-%-

-%-

El monje Miroku y el abuelo iban llegando al pie de la escalinata del templo y en eso Sōta también llegaba.

– Konchiwa Ojisan, Monje Miroku

– Konchiwa Sōta-san – dicen ambos

– ¿Tuviste practica hoy? – pregunta el abuelo

– Hai

Miroku observa hacia arriba, al final de la escalinata – Creo que debemos apurarnos. Algo está ocurriendo en el templo

Los tres comenzaron a subir y conforme iban llegando a la cima Miroku se preocupaba más – ¿ _Quién es esta presencia que se encuentra con la Srita Kagome? no es InuYasha, ni tampoco Sango... ¿Entonces?_

Cuando por fin los tres hombres se asoman por el arco que se localiza al final de las escaleras. Los tres se sorprenden al ver que Kagome quien se veía bastante lastimada y sangraba por algunas partes se encontraba peleando contra, los tres giran para ver de quien se trataba – ¿INUYASHA? –

Miroku lo observa bien – No, no es InuYasha. Sus facciones son muy distintas

Sōta mira a Miroku luego vuelve su vista hacia el contrincante de su hermana – Debe de ser el hermano del orejas de perro… Sesshomaru – los tres se miran entre si asintiendo con la cabeza y vuelven su vista hacia los contrincantes y detectan a Sango desde la casa observando y se acercan hacia donde ella estaba.

Miroku pregunta - ¿Qué sucede Sango?

– No lo sé, cuando llegamos Kagome-chan y yo, él ya estaba aquí.

– ¿Y Sonomi? – pregunta el abuelo algo angustiado

– Ella está dentro haciendo la cena. Le dije que iría a preguntarle al invitado si quería cenar para que ella no saliera. Ya que me imaginaba que eso estaría pasando – dice Sango algo resignada

Miroku pregunta - ¿Y él es Sesshomaru?

– Hai

Y los 4 presentes observan el combate.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Habitamos continuado atacándonos de la misma manera. Yo utilizando el poder de purificación, pero no muy altos solo lo necesario para provocarle quemaduras en donde tocaba. Y el con su látigo venenoso. La ropa de ambos se veía bastante rasgada y quemada. A decir verdad ya me estaba cansando de tantos ataques y el aun que no lo demostrara, su agitada respiración demostraba lo contrario.

Escucho la voz de Sōta, Miroku y el Abuelo cuando dicen "InuYasha". Giro hacia ellos por un segundo y vuelvo a mirar a Sesshomaru quien también había reaccionado mirándolos.

– Srita. Kagome. ¿Necesita ayuda? – pregunta Miroku

Lo observo y respondo con mi cabeza negativamente regreso nuevamente a mirar a Sesshomaru – Bien Sesshomaru, Por lo que puedo apreciar, estas bastante cansado.

– Hmp – sonríe maliciosamente – _es buena a pesar de ser una simple humana –_ ¿Me estás diciendo que te rindes humana?

– Iie – niego con la cabeza – Sugiero que continuemos en otra ocasión _–_ le sonrío

– Hmp – Sesshomaru sin decir más se alinea un poco sus ropajes y se acerca a mí quedando unos centímetros. Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

– _Por Kami, es muy alto…y bastante apuesto…pero que estoy diciendo_ – comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en mi estómago – ¿Entonces? – lo miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta, pero debo de confesar que estaba nuevamente perdida en esos gélidos ojos que hace un rato parecía que expedían fuego.

– Esta bien Miko – dice en un susurro – solo por esta ocasión – y sin más se retira

Yo lo sigo con la mirada, y veo como poco a poco se desaparece en las escaleras. En ese momento mi cuerpo reacciona y me dejo caer al suelo sobre mis piernas.

Los cuatro que se encontraban pendientes corren a socorrerme – Srita Kagome ¿se encuentra bien?

– Oneesan

– Amiga, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

– Si, no se preocupen estoy bien – los miro a los cuatro con un sonrisa algo cansada – fue muy cansado es todo – el abuelo se acerca a mí – a dentro les explico.

Miroku se coloca de cuclillas dándome la espalda – Suba Srita Kagome.

Miro al monje algo dudosa ¬.¬

– Srita. Prometo que no le hare nada – hace cara de inocencia

– ¬.¬ eso espero Miroku. Aunque este cansada tendré la energía suficiente como para un golpe más – Y subo a la espalda del monje y nos adentramos a la casa.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Sesshomaru iba llegando a su mansión. La puerta de la entrada le era abierta. Se adentró por la misma sin decir ninguna palabra. Pero un kappa lo saluda a pesar de ello – Okaeri Sesshomaru-sama – al observarlo se espanta un poco, pero opta por no decir nada, si es que apreciaba su vida.

Sesshomaru, sigue su camino hasta llegar a su habitación antes de entrar a la misma inspecciona que no hubiese nadie, y al ser así se adentra sin titubear. Se va directamente hacia el amplio baño de color blanco. Tenía una gran bañera y a un lado de la misma una regadera. Se quita su camisa, los pantalones y su ropa interior, suelta su cabellera blanca. Y se adentra a la regadera, abre las llaves, cierra sus ojos y siente como el agua cae y recorre su cuerpo – _Humana insolente –_ coloca ambas manos en la pared donde las llaves se encuentran – _Debo de reconocer que eres fuerte Miko…atrevida y… ese aroma…pero que estupideces estoy pensando._ **[Debes admitir, mi querido Sesshomaru, que esa humana tiene un aroma exquisito]** _Y tu desde cuanto saliste de tu rincón_ **[Desde que** **presencié** **ese delicioso aroma dulce]** _Mmm… déjate de idioteces_ **[Vamos Sesshomaru, es una mujer muy interesante]** _Más bien una humana muy IRRITANTE_ **[Ouu…El Lord está molesto por que no le pudo ganar a un O]** _URUSAI_ **[HAHAHAHAHAHA…está bien, dejare de molestar…por ahora HAHAHAHAHA]** _Estúpido Yako.. –_ Sesshomaru sale de bañarse coloca una toalla en la cintura y toma otra para secarse su cabello. Toma la secadora y se coloca un pantalón buzo color gris. Se dirigía hacia su cama y al llegar a esta se encuentra con alguien conocido. Alza la ceja – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Kagura se encontraba recostada sobre un costado, con su codo en la cama y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza le sonríe coquetamente – Lo suficiente –

El albino no dice nada más y se adentra a la cama. Kagura al ver que una vez mas no vería ningún tipo de acción con él, hace unos pucheros y se adentra también.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Les explique lo que había sucedido. Claro que fui regañada por el abuelo, dice que sigo sin tomarme las cosas enserio, que fue muy imprudente de mi parte enfrentarlo de esa manera. Decidí está ves darle por el lado.

Pero la verdad, fue muy emocionante. No cabe duda que Sesshomaru es un Yokai muy fuerte y mucho más que InuYasha. Claro que eso jamás se lo diré.

Ya estaba en mi habitación, habita tomado una ducha para relajar mis músculos, mi madre llego al tiempo después de que yo saliera del baño para curarme las heridas y darme medicamentos para el dolor e inflamación.

– Seguramente mañana amaneceré toda molida del cuerpo. Yo y mis grandes ideas – me adentraba a la cama, programe mi despertador y tan pronto como puse mi cabeza en la almohada, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Chicoooos como estan todos. ¿Que tal el capitulo de hoy?...Y que despierta YAKO. Espero que les haya gustado como a mi. Fue divertido este primer encuentro XD... si con esto quiero decir que abra mas enfrentamientos entre ellos. XD**

 **Bueno, eso sera todo por el momento, dejen comentarios, me gusta saber que piensan y** **también** **me ayudan a saber si les esta gustando o no.**

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	14. Chapter 14

**ADVERTENCIA:** En los capítulos siguientes, comenzará a tener contenido de lenguaje altisonante, violencia, sexo y explícita.

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO XIV**

 **»UN NUEVO PUPILO«**

* * *

Estaba oscuro, una chica corría desesperada, por las calles mojadas de Meguro. El clima definitivamente no estaba a su favor llovía a cantaros y aunado a eso tenía que atravesar por un parque para poder llegar a su casa. Detrás de ella una horrible criatura aparece. Era un Sapo del tamaño de una persona. La chica gritaba aterrada ya que la criatura no dejaba de decir que se veía apetitosa y que la quería para poder comérsela.

Y cuando ella pensó que ya por fin se libraría de él, al no poder ver bien por dónde pisaba se tropieza y cae inevitablemente al suelo, en ese momento, el sapo da un brinco quedando a centímetros de ella. La chica lo ve y grita horrorizada y por el miedo que sentía, se paralizo por completo, viendo esa cara de lujuria y malvada del sapo. Finalmente la chica reacciona y lanza una patada en la cara en el medio de los ojos logrando que el sapo los cerrar y tratara de sobarse. En eso abre los ojos y sin que la chica lograra avanzar mucho, lanza su enorme lengua, logrando atraparla de una pierna, la mete a su enorme boca y la traga.

No pasaron segundos cuando recibe un golpe en la cabeza, propiciado por un abanico cerrado – Eres un idiota – lo observa cómo se relamía – eso es asqueroso

– Oye eso me dolió – decía sobándose la cabeza y observando a la chica de ojos rojos

– No se supone que te las comas imbécil

– Ya hemos juntado muchas chicas, ya me tocaba una de tantas

– Eso díselo en persona, a ver si está de acuerdo contigo, y si me pides que abogue por ti, estas muy equivocado.

– Mmm – refunfuñe – Y bien Kagura, para que quiere el amo Naraku tantas mujeres

La chica de cabellera negra y ojos rojos voltea a verlo con indiferencia – Eso a ti no te importa y has tu trabajo bien – toma de su broche de plumas una de ellas y lo lanza para subir a la misma – Y eso implica que no te las comas – y se desaparece.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Era una mañana tan normal como otras. El monje se encontraba ayudando en la limpieza del templo como de costumbre, en esta ocasión se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, los demás integrantes del templo Shinagawa aún se encontraban en el interior de la casa. Desde su regreso de Kōtō, tenía una sensación muy extraña. Y por alguna razón siempre terminaba observando su mano derecha, sentía un hormigueo dentro de ella y tenía un mal presentimiento de ello, pero al no estar tan seguro de que es lo que se trataba prefería no decir nada. Anteriormente Kagome le había preguntado si algo le afligía, pero para no preocuparla prefería no decir nada, al menos no hasta estar seguro de que se trataba.

En ese momento Miroku se encontraba observando nuevamente su mano, sentía ese hormigueo nuevamente - ¿Me pregunto qué será? – al estar tan ensimismado en su mente, no se percató de que una joven de cabellos azabache se acercaba a su presencia.

– Monje Miroku, sucede algo con su mano – me acerco a él, el cual se encontraba demasiado preocupado para mi perspectiva.

El monje levanta su cara para observarme – Oh. Ohayō Srita Kagome…Emm...No, no sucede nada con mi mano.

– ¿Seguro? porque no es la primera vez que se encuentra observándola – insisto

– Si, seguro

– Bueno, si usted lo dice – lo observo y agrego – Pero, creo que no está demás mencionarle, que si algo estuviera sucediendo, siéntase con la total confianza en contármelo, somos amigos y los amigos estamos para ayudarnos unos a otros. Además, nos has ayudado bastante en todo esto, así que no dudes en decirnos si algo te inquieta

El monje Miroku sonrió amablemente – Muchas gracias Srita. Kagome

Los dos nos habíamos sentado en la banca que se encontraba debajo del árbol sagrado. Nos quedamos un momento contemplando como las hojas comenzaban a caer, sin duda alguna se acercaba el cambio de estación, el otoño se aproximaba.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de pronto siento como algo se posiciona en mi glúteo y siento como es frotado.

En cuestión de segundos me levanto, lanzo una cachetada al monje Miroku – no tiene remedio monje libidinoso – y me adentro a la casa para desayunar y terminar de alistarme para irme a la escuela. Dejando al monje con mi mano pintada en su rostro.

-%-

-%-

-%-

El monje Miroku se encontraba en el santuario, realizando sus oraciones. Entonces el Abuelo entra al mismo – ¿Meditando Monje Miroku?

El monje voltea para verlo – Así es, las oraciones son las que me mantienen tranquilo

– ¿Qué lo inquieta? ¿Aun la mano?

El monje regresa a su posición anterior – Veo que es usted muy observador, ¿Ya se lo había dicho?

– Si, ya

– Debo confesar que si me preocupa algo. Esta sensación no es normal – observo el monje su mano – Y mucho me temo que no es nada bueno.

– Mmm. Entiendo – se coloca sus brazos en su espalda – avísame si ocurre algún cambio

– Sí, claro. Y no le diga nada a sus nietos – hace una pausa – no quisiera que se preocupen por mi

– Si, así lo desea - el abuelo se retiraba, pero antes de salir – Monje Miroku un amigo de hace muchos años me dijo que mandaría a su hijo a que lo entrenáramos

El monje voltea – ¿A su hijo?

Afirma – Mmm… así es, viene de Chūō del templo Tsukiji Hongwanji

Miroku al escucharlo voltea sorprendido – Se refiere del templo de la deidad de...

– Asi es, Kagutsuchi la deidad de fuego – agrega el abuelo.

El monje queda algo atónito por lo que acaba de escuchar – Y por qué mandarían a su hijo con nosotros

– Bueno, él sabe que Kagome está protegiendo a la perla y por qué saben de los ataques de los Yokai. Y su hijo jamás ha visto a uno.

– Pero si no me equivoco ellos son…

– Si, lo son, pero solo ha visto a su familia no a otros

– Ooh, comprendo

El abuelo termina marchándose por completo del santuario, dejando a un Miroku muy asombrado por lo antes dicho.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Me encontraba en el salón de clases, ya en la última clase. En esta ocasión no me quedaría con la Sra. Kaede, antes de salir mamá me había encargado que fuera por Sōta y de allí pasara a comprar algo para la cena.

Observo a través de la ventana. En la mañana estaba completamente despejado y ahora las nubes comienzan a hacer acto de presencia. – _Que mal, parece que en cualquier momento va a llover. Lo bueno que no hice caso a las noticias y traje mi paraguas –_ giro hacia el profesor que estaba dando la clase, Matemáticas. - _¿Por qué nos darán matemáticas? Sé que existen algunas cosas que necesitamos, ¿pero lo demás para qué? Además los números son fríos… ¿Fríos? –_ Llega a mis recuerdos la imagen de Sesshomaru con sus fríos y calculadores ojos _– Como olvidarlos. Aunque cuando nos estábamos enfrentando. Que por cierto sigo molida. Creo que pude notar un cambio en sus ojos, parecía que en lugar de unos témpanos de hielo eran dos llamas intensas de fuego._

El timbre que anuncia el final de la clase logra hacerme regresar a la realidad. Recojo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia los lockers junto con Ayumi

– Kagome-chan, deberíamos de ir mañana a comer con las chicas ¿qué dices?

– Si, Ayumi, me parece bien.

– Tenemos mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas – se detiene – demás nos debes de contar como vas con el chico exterminador de plagas – me guiña el ojo

Pongo mi cara de resignación y rio un poco al respecto – si claro. – Termino de cambiarme mis zapatos y me dirijo a la salida – Bueno Ayumi, me voy, tengo que ir por Sōta, Jā ne.

Cuando llego a la salida de la escuela, al salir me encuentro con InuYasha recargado en la barda de la misma – InuYasha….Hola…No te esperaba.

InuYasha vestía sus típicos botines negros, su pantalón negro y una camisa negra de manga larga, arremangada. Y su cabello como siempre, de lado.- Se están desapareciendo últimamente muchas personas – hace pausa – y todas mujeres.

Me enternece – InuYasha…Te preocupaste por mí y preferiste venir por mí – le sonrió

InuYasha se apena y dirige su mirada al cielo – Si claro, vámonos entonces – comienza a caminar y antes de que lográramos alejarnos, Sango nos alcanza.

– Kagome-chan, InuYasha, esperen

– Hola Sango – decimos los dos en unísono – vamos por Sōta a su escuela, de allí a comprar unas cosas que faltan para la cena y luego a casa. ¿Quieres venir?

– Si claro

– Pues iremos por el enano y después de compras.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Ya habíamos llegado por Sōta, nos encontrábamos afuera de la escuela esperándolo. Observo a InuYasha algo intranquilo, así que decido romper el silencio – ¿Y sabes qué clase de demonio está provocando estas desapariciones?

– Iie…Aun no logro identificarlo. Ya que las victimas desaparecen en diferentes zonas.

– Es horrible lo que está pasando. Debemos de buscarlo todos así será más fácil – comenta Sango

– Sí, creo que Sango tiene razón – Identifico a Sōta acercándose a la entrada – Sōta-san – alzo mi mano y la agito de un lado a otro.

Sōta al vernos corre hasta quedar frente a nosotros – Oneesan, InuYasha, Sango ¿qué hacen aquí?

– ¿No es obvio? vinimos por ti, mamá me pidió que pasara, además, vamos a comprar algo para la cena.

– Muy bien, vamos entonces.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Por fin habíamos terminado las compras para la cena. Los cuatro veníamos subiendo por las largas escalinatas. Que por más que las subo sigo sin acostumbrarme. Siempre se me hacen eternas. Hasta que por fin llego antes junto con Sango, Sōta e InuYasha venían unos cuantos escalones debajo de nosotras. Al último peldaño y veo que Miroku se encontraba practicando con un niño. Me detengo giro hacia Sango quien venía a mi ritmo y las dos cruzamos miradas – ¿Miroku con un niño? – Sango solo se encoje de hombros.

Sōta e InuYasha al percatarse de nuestra reacción. Sōta pregunta curioso – ¿Oneesan que sucede? - Ambos al alcanzarme me observaban y al no obtener respuesta de mi ni de Sango, voltean hacia donde observábamos – ¿Eh que hace un niño con Miroku? – pregunta Sōta.

– ¿Desde cuándo Miroku tiene discípulos nuevos? – pregunta InuYasha

– Creo que desde hoy – respondo. Los cuatro comenzamos a acercarnos.

Miroku nos percata – Oh. Hola chicos, ¿qué tal su día? –

– Bien, sin muchos cambios – agrego – y el tuyo, creo que te entretuviste con un nuevo discípulo - comento

– He, sí. Chicos, les presento a Shippo Kitsune. Y como su nombre lo dice. Es un Kitsune

Sōta no entendió muy bien – ¿qué es un Kitsune?

InuYasha contesta esta vez – Es un zorro demonio, eran muy comunes hace muchos años. Me impresiona que sigan vivimos – observa detenidamente a Shippo. Quien aparentaba un niño normal. Cabellera marrón alborotada recogida en una coleta mediante un lazo azul verdoso. – Pero sus orejas se ven normales y no encuentro su cola por ningún lado.

– ¿Qué me ves perro sarnoso?

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – se molesta InuYasha

– Perro sarnoso, eso es lo que eres ¿no? – se cruza de brazos – Y si mi cola no se ve, es porque he aprendido a ocultar mi apariencia demoniaca.

Después de escucharlo hablar y ver lo adorable que se veía me agacho quedando a su altura – Sin duda eres un niño adorable – le sonrío – mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Él es Sōta Higurashi mi hermanito – señalo a mi hermano – ella es Sango Muramaki – la señalo - y ese Idiota que ves allá es InuYasha

– ¿Kagome por qué me dices Idiota? – refunfuña InuYasha

– Porque solo un idiota como tú, se pone a pelear con un niño – recrimino

Se cruza de brazos y mirando al cielo – Hmp – reniega.

Volteo a verlo nuevamente – Eres adorable, ven aquí – lo tomo en mis brazos para acariciarlo

Sōta voltea donde Miroku – ¿Y por qué esta el aquí Monje? ¿No es algo pequeño para empezar a entrenarlo?

El pequeño Shippo que se encontraba preso en mis brazos le responde – No soy pequeño, que mi apariencia adorable no te engañe.

Miroku mira algo divertida la escena – Un viejo amigo de tu abuelo le pidió que lo entrenara. Debido a las apariciones de los Yokai en este tiempo.

Me encontraba haciéndole cariños al pequeño Shippo entonces escucho a Miroku mencionar lo anterior – ¿Cómo, un viejo amigo del abuelo? – miro a Sōta y cruzamos miradas.

– Hmp – afirma Miroku

– ¿No lo conoces amiga? – me pregunta Sango

– No – respondo

En eso el abuelo sale de la casa – veo que ya todos conocieron a Shippo Kitsune

– Si Ojiisan, ¿pero de dónde viene? ¿Y no es muy pequeño? – comenta Sōta

Shippo reacciona nuevamente – que no soy pequeño – aún permanecía en mis brazos.

– Bueno, el viene de la familia Kitsune y como su nombre lo dice es uno zorro demonio. Muchos de ellos se extinguieron hace muchos años, pero en la ciudad de Chūō en el templo Tsukiji Hongwanji donde tienen la protección de Kagutsuchi. La deidad de fuego. Ellos quedaron en ese templo protegiéndolo y a su vez permitiendo su existencia aun en este mundo.

– Así, que vienes del templo que protege la Deidad del Fuego – Confirma Sango mirándolo.

– Y como los Yokai están apareciendo más de lo normal, el padre de Shippo cree que debe aprender a defenderse para poder a su vez defender su templo – agrega Miroku

Miro a Shippo quien a su vez cruza su mirada conmigo - ¿entonces tienes muchos años chiquitín?

Shippo se sonroja – no me digas Chiquitín. Y si tengo muchos años

Sonrío – Bueno pues para mi pareces un niño de 6 años. Pero nosotros te enseñaremos a pelear, de eso puedes estar seguro – Volteo a ver a InuYasha – ¿Nee InuYasha?

– Y ese que me va a enseñar a mí – recrimina Shippo.

InuYasha se acerca nuevamente a Shippo y como aún permanecía en mis brazos quedo en la misma altura – Mira enano de cuatro patas, más vale que me respetes – y le golpea la cabeza – tengo más años que tu – dice orgulloso.

– – digo bastante molesta.

Él se encoje un poco, temiendo un poco por su vida – El me provoco.

– Tu pareces más un niño de 5 años que Shippo, eres un adulto compórtate como tal.

– Si InuBaka, compórtate como adulto, yo soy un niño indefenso, abusivo – Be-da

– uuui, enano del demonio.

Mientras nosotros peleábamos el abuelo, Sango, Sōta y Miroku solo observaban.

El abuelo solo suspira de resignación – Y pensar que InuYasha es el más grande de todos nosotros.

– Pero es solo un adolescente, a lo que podemos ver – agrega Miroku

– InuYasha todo el tiempo actúa como uno – agrega Sango

– Eso no es adolescente, es un niño – dice Sōta – eso hasta yo lo sé y solo tengo 8 años.

– Bueno será mejor que entremos, Sōta, tu mamá espera las cosas para la cena – agrega Miroku

– Ah si – Sōta se acerca a mi toma las cosas de la cena y se adentra junto con Miroku, Sango y el abuelo a la casa. Dejándonos a nosotros tres aun alegando.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Tras una cena muy entretenida. Nos encontrábamos degustando un delicioso té de jazmín.

El abuelo decide hablar primero – Chicos, ¿están todos enterados de las desapariciones que están ocurriendo en Meguro?

– Si – responde Miroku – las víctimas han ido en aumento

El pequeño Shippo que apenas se había incorporado a nosotros me pregunta inocentemente – ¿A qué desapariciones se refieren?

Le respondo – Bueno Shippo, desde hace un tiempo se han estado desapareciendo personas en la región de Meguro. Mujeres para ser precisos.

– Uii… eso sí que da miedo – responde algo temeroso

– Bueno pequeño Shippo – comenta Sango – el ataque de los demonios ha aumentado mucho desde el inicio de año.

– ¿De verdad? – dice temeroso

InuYasha se cruza de brazos – He… ¿Qué no dices que eres muy valiente? Enano – dice maliciosamente

– Claro que si lo soy – dice tratando de escucharse muy valiente pero su voz lo delata.

Pongo cara molesta hacia InuYasha – Oye, deja de molestar a Shippo – miro al pequeño Kitsune – Es normal que estén temeroso, todos lo estuvimos en su momento. Pero necesitamos enfrentar nuestros miedos y combatir a estos demonios.

– Me sorprende que un niño como Shippo se enfrente contra estos demonios – agrega Sōta – Yo apenas tengo 8 años y aún me asustan.

– Bien, entonces que piensan hacer chicos – habla el abuelo – ¿alguna idea?

– Creo que, debemos ir a Meguro – dice Miroku

– Me parece buena idea Miroku – responde InuYasha – Si vamos a inspeccionar y nos dividimos seguro encontraremos algo.

– Bien, siendo así – me cruzo de brazos – en mi opinión es mejor ir el fin de semana.

– ¿Esta vez iré yo verdad? – pregunta Sōta

– Mmm – volteo a ver al abuelo – ¿Ojiisan?

El abuelo mira a Miroku – ¿Monje cree que está preparado?

– Oh, vamos. La vez de la niña yo fui y no pasó nada – alega Sōta

– Si enano, pero me temo que esta vez puede ser más peligroso – agrega InuBaka

– Me temo que en esta ocasión, mi querido Sōta-san tendrás que quedarte. Esta misión puede ser más peligrosa - menciona el monje

– Pero, por lo que veo los problemas se van a ir empeorando – Insiste un desesperado Sōta – no puedo dejar de combatir por eso.

– ¿Mama? – Le pregunto finalmente a ella

Y con la serenidad que se le caracteriza me responde – Bueno, entiendo que este ha sido su destino desde su nacimiento, y que las circunstancias que nos rodean se están complicando. Si Sōta-san cree que tiene que ir, no puedo oponerme. Pero eso no quiere decir que cada que ustedes se van, no me preocupe.

– En eso su madre tiene razón niños – agrega el abuelo – es algo que los dos tienen que enfrentar.

– Saa, Creo que eso es un si por los dos – suspiro – Esta bien Sōta-san puedes venir con nosotros.

– Muy bien. Entonces nos veremos el sábado en la mañana aquí – Concluye Sango y todos los presentes confirmamos.

-/-

-/-

-/-

En la mansión Taishō, llegaba InuYasha. – Tadaima – entra a donde es el recibidor.

– Okaeri amo InuYasha – contesta Myōga

– Hola Myōga, ¿Sesshomaru?

La pulga solo se limita a indicarle que se encuentra en el estudio. A lo que InuYasha hace una seña con su cabeza y se dirige al estudio.

Al entrar, se encuentra con un Sesshomaru muy metido en sus pensamientos, en su escritorio. Vestía una camisa blanca manga larga, remangada. Con su cabelleras suelta.

– ¿Qué te tiene tan ensimismado Sesshomaru? – Al escucharlo alza su cara – no es común en ti que no te des cuenta que entra alguien al estudio.

– Hmp

El joven de cabellera blanca toma asiendo en la silla frente a el – Iremos a Meguro

– Y

– Bueno, pensé que debía decirte. Iremos por las desapariciones.

– Solo son humanos

– Tan, sensible como siempre – hace una pausa – iremos el fin de semana. Si pasa algo interesante te avisare.

– Hmp

InuYasha se levanta molesto – Sesshomaru, te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que quiso mezclarse con los humanos para seguir teniendo el poder que tanto te gusta. Si esto continúa así, pronto no tendrás más humanos a los cuales imponer.

– ¿Se puede mover?

Sin entender muy bien su pregunta – ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sesshomaru solo opta por mirarlo a los ojos

– ¿Te refieres a que si Kagome se puede mover después de que se te ocurre enfrentarla? – Comenta molesto – Si, está perfectamente bien – InuYasha se retira dejando a su hermano solo.

Alza la ceja – _Vaya, sí que es resistente –_ sonríe de lado _– recuperare esa espada, si o si MIKO –_ recuerda lo que su estúpido hermano comenta « _Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que quiso mezclarse con los humanos para seguir teniendo el poder que tanto te gusta. Si esto continúa así, pronto no tendrás más humanos a los cuales imponer» –_ No tengo por qué meterme en cosas de humanos – **[Sessh… tu estúpido hermano olía a ella]** _¿Qué?_ **[Si, está repleto de su aroma]** _No digas estupideces_ **[¿Cuándo la veremos de nuevo?]** _Nunca. Y no molestes._ **[Desde que perdiste con esa humana, has estado insoportable]** _No perdí_ **[Pero tampoco ganaste]** _¿Por qué no te largas al rincón y dejas de fastidiar?_ **[Si, como sea]**

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUAR**

* * *

 **Chicos mil disculpas por no subir el capitulo el dia de ayer, toda la semana he estado ocupada con un nuevo proyecto que acabo de empezar y el dia de ayer de plano se me complico el dia. Pero** **aquí** **está** **sin falta.**

 **Como les parecio la nueva aparicion XD... no** **podía** **dejar esta historia sin Shippo, si no, no seria la misma ¿cierto?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.** **sientanse** **con la plena confianza de dejarme sus opiniones y/o comentarios.** **Serán** **bien recibidos.**

 **Bueno chicos, seria todo por hoy, los leere despues.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Jā** **ne:** Hasta pronto

 **Be-da:** Expresión cuando sacan la lengua

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! mis estimados lectores. Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Antes de** **iniciar** **con el nuevo capitulo. Me** **gustaría** **comentarles lo siguiente:  
** **Esta es mi primera historia, la verdad poco a poco estoy** **aprendiendo. por lo tanto es posible que tenga muchos errores. Por otro lado, yo** **considero** **que todos los que vienen a leer estas historias ven mucho mas anime. Yo soy un OTAKU empedernida. Por lo tanto se que muchos de ustedes, ven los animes en idioma original subtitulados. por ende,** **están** **familiarizados con las leves frases que utilizan. Y al yo utilizar las** **palabras** **, siento que le da un dinamismo diferente a la historia y ademas te permite no repetir tantas** **palabras** **.**

 **Con** **respecto** **a** **las -chan, -san, es muy** **común** **que en los animes se dirijan a las personas mas allegadas de esa manera. Y hay en varios que** **repiten** **los nombres como 50 veces en un solo** **capítulo** **.**

 **Bueno ya no les quitare ms el tiempo y los dejare con la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** En los capítulos siguientes, comenzará a tener contenido de lenguaje altisonante, violencia, sexo y explícito.

 **Rumiko Takahashi** es la propietaria de los personajes que aquí se presentan. Yo solo los tomo prestados y creo una historia diferente con ellos.

/

 **CAPITULO XV**

 **»UN NUEVO ENEMIGO«**

* * *

Llegamos al templo Fudōnson Ryūsenji, en Meguro. El patriarca de allí nos recibe. Tiene muchos años en este templo, por lo que de seguro él sabrá algo al respecto.

El monje Miroku se acerca a él y hace una reverencia – Muchas gracias por recibirnos Sr. Akiyama – se endereza y voltea a vernos – Chicos les presento al patriarca de este templo Masao Akiyama – vuelve hacia el – ellos son mis amigos.

InuYasha Taishō, Kagome y Sōta Higurashi, Sango Muramaki y él es Shippo Kitsune

El patriarca vestía un habito de un verde muy oscuro con adornos circulares de color café aleatoriamente. Era una persona como de 30 años, quien lucía muy normal. Sin cabellera. Hace una reverencia – Mucho gusto de conocerlos. Bienvenidos sean a este templo.

– Y díganos Sr. Akiyama, ¿qué sabe sobre lo que está pasando? – pregunto

– Bueno, hasta el momento se sabe que tenemos muchas desapariciones por toda la región – hace una pausa – no sabemos en qué área específica, ya que se han presentado aleatoriamente. Pero lo que sí tienen en común es que todos ocurren cerca de un parque.

– Se presentan en parques porque, se puede esconder fácilmente – comenta Sango – Y me imagino que ocurre por las noches.

– Es correcto

– Saa – habla InuYasha – Preparemos todo para esta noche. Nos dividiremos y buscaremos – todos confirmamos

-/-

-/-

-/-

Ya había caído la noche. Nos dividido: Shippo, Sango y Miroku irían por su lado y Sōta, InuYasha y yo, por otro.

En esta ocasión, traíamos puestos unos trajes que había mandado hacer unos para Sōta y para mí. El mío era el traje que usaban las sacerdotisas, pero en lugar de una falda larga, esta me llegaba arriba de la rodilla con unos botines negros que me llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla. Sōta usaba unos pantalones negros menos ajustados, una playera negra y botines. El traía su arnés en la espalda y yo en la cintura.

InuYasha nos miraba algo extraño. Hasta llegar al punto de incomodarme – ¿Que tanto me miras? – le pregunto algo molesta.

– ¿Porque tú y Sōta están vestidos así?

– Amigo con orejas de perro. Estos trajes son geniales, me puedo mover fácilmente en el – decía mi pequeño hermano mientras sacaba su katana y daba unos sablazos en el aire.

– Mmm – responde al comentario de Sōta. Después me mira - ¿Y tú?

– Opino lo mismo, además, este traje era el que usaban las sacerdotisas – menciono inocentemente – Y yo soy una

– No, así no es – me recrimina

– Bueno, sé que es diferente, yo tengo uno por ser miembro de una familia que es dueña de un templo. Pero ese traje es más pesado y este no – decía muy orgullosa.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Preguntábamos a las personas que vivían en los alrededores, sobre todo los que se encontraba cerca de los parques. Realmente estaban aterradas, todas las noches siempre alguien desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Muchos ni salían de casa. Habíamos agotado todas las zonas que se localizaban cerca de los parques que nos habían tocado.

Nos encontrábamos regresando al templo y vimos como unas personas caminaban más rápido al cruzar por el mismo. Esa acción para ser sincera me pareció algo extraña por lo que, corro para alcanzarlos y Sōta e InuYasha venían tras de mi – Disculpen – Las personas nos voltean a ver bastante temerosos – No les haremos daño. Solo queremos preguntarles algo – se detienen – ¿han sabido sobre las desapariciones?

Eran dos chicas una de ellas cabello castaño al hombro y la otra cabello corto, la cual hablo – Si, han sido horribles. Pero lo más extraño es que desde que esas desapariciones comenzaron. En el templo pasan cosas extrañas.

Los tres cruzamos miradas – ¿En el templo dices? – cuestiono nuevamente para confirmar lo antes escuchado. Definitivamente desde que habíamos llegado a ese templo algo extraño hacia presentido.

Las dos chicas confirman con la cabeza – creemos que el patriarca ha sido poseído por algún demonio, porque una noche antes se escuchó un grito horrible.

– ¿Se refieren al Sr. Masao Akiyama? – cuestiona mi hermano

– Si

– Kagome, Sōta. Esto no me gusta nada – menciona InuYasha preocupado

Giro nuevamente hacia las chicas – Bueno, gracias chicas – y ellas se van corriendo del lugar.

Llegamos a las afueras del templo y nos encontramos con los demás

– ¿Cómo les fue? – Pregunta Sango.

– Nos dijeron que desde que empezaron las desapariciones, un día antes, se escuchó un grito desgarrador del templo – comenta Sōta.

– Mmm… ¿A ustedes también les dijeron eso? – dice Miroku – Señorita Kagome, ¿Siente eso?

Miro detenidamente al monje – Si… Proviene desde los adentros del templo

InuYasha desenvaina su espada y deja salir su poder demoniaco. Soltando su cabello, revelando sus orejas, garras y colmillos – Saa…Iku

Lentamente subimos por las escalinatas que conducen al templo y al llegar a la entrada podemos ver como las personas que se encontraban tenían una apariencia extraña, como si su vista estuviera perdida. De un momento a otro, se percatan de nuestra presencia y comienza a acercarse hacia donde nos encontrábamos

– ¿Porque todos ellos se ven extraños? – pregunta Shippo

– No lo sé Shippo, parecen sonámbulos – comenta Sōta

– Oigan, despierten, somos nosotros – dice Shippo

– ¡Niños, tengan cuidado! – Advierte Sango

A medida que se iban acercando, nos hicimos hacia atrás, acercándonos a nosotros mismo, creando un especie de círculo. Entonces comienzan a lanzarse atacándonos y por ende nos defendíamos.

– InuYasha, no los mates – Comenta Miroku

– Ya lo sé Miroku – dice golpeándolos

– Están como poseídos – Dice Sango

– Pero son demasiados – golpeo con el puño en el estómago de una persona, luego con el codo a otra y prosigo – y si seguimos a este paso, nos cansaremos antes de encontrar al demonio que los controla – de alguna forma logro pasar la barrera humana, adentrándome al templo. Corro hasta llegar a donde el patriarca debe de estar.

InuYasha observa por donde Kagome, también logra pasar la barrera humana y se va tras de ella.

Cuando llego con el patriarca – Señor Akiyama…Señor Akiyama – menciono su nombre

– Sin duda eres una mujer muy hermosa – habla el hombre que se encontraba de espaldas en la oscuridad. Y la voz que era suave ahora parece algo chillante – Me pregunto cuál será tu sabor – Se voltea y me sorprendo, el hombre que creíamos era el patriarca ahora es un sapo con enormes ojos rojos.

– ¿Nani?...que le hiso al Señor Akiyama

– Nada, yo soy el señor Akiyama

– Kagome – entra InuYasha – ¿qué sucede?

Le indico con mi mano e InuYasha se coloca en modo de ataque. El sapo al ver que InuYasha entraba lanza un gas logrando limitar la vista y el olfato. Yo en reacción me cubro el rostro y el asqueroso sapo aprovecha y me toma como bulto y se escapa.

Mientras los demás aún seguían peleando con la barrera humana. Miroku logra visualizar como el demonio verde que se llevaba a Kagome y al cabo de unos segundos todos los cuerpos humanos caen partiéndose en pedazos y salir una especie de espuma en las uniones.

– ¿Pero que es todo esto? – Pregunta Sōta asustado

– Sin duda, un especie de encantamiento – comenta Sango.

InuYasha sale del santuario – ¿Que sucedió con las personas?

– De pronto, todas cayeron al suelo – dice Miroku – No cabe duda que todo esto fue una trampa para llevarse a la Srita. Kagome

– Mmm – responde InuYasha – No se ha ido muy lejos ese bastardo – se va corriendo hacia la parte trasera del templo.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Me encontraba como costal de papas sobre el hombro del asqueroso sapo – ¿a dónde me llevas? – nos adentrábamos a una arboleda muy densa y de pronto nos detenemos, era la entrada de una cueva. Nos introducimos a ella y puedo ver todas las victimas desaparecidas dentro de una burbuja de agua. Inconscientes. – ¿Cómo te atreviste a secuestrarlas a todas ellas?

– Ohh, esto no es nada – me arroja al suelo – estas son las que me permitieron conservar, ya muchas fueron entregadas he he he y tú también serás parte del banquete – me dice con lujuria

– Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima – me levanto a cómo puedo, saco mi espada y me lanzo hacia el para atacarlo, cuando abre su boca y de la misma sale una burbuja y me la arroja logrando atraparme en ella, intento romperla pero no podía lograrlo.

– no podrás romperla tan fácilmente, no si te deja inconsciente primero.

Buscaba mi espada, pero se me había caído al momento de quedar atrapada en la burbuja, la cual tenía un especie de líquido adormecedor y poco a poco sentía como la fuerza se me extinguía, hasta desmayarme.

-%-

-%-

-%-

InuYasha corría por la densa arboleda persiguiendo el olor que Kagome había dejado a su paso. Hasta lograr llegar a la entrada de la cueva se detiene y voltea para ver si los demás venia. Al cabo de unos segundos llegan los demás. – El rastro de Kagome termina dentro de esta cueva – Y poco a poco se introducen la cueva. En pocos segundos todos logra ver las víctimas desaparecidas.

– ¡Por Kami! – Dice Sōta – Esas deben ser las desaparecidas.

Todos observaban asombrados y algunos aterrorizados (Un Kitsune) por lo que estaban viendo.

– Estúpida rana, sal de tu escondite, sabemos que estas aquí – grita InuYasha

EL sapo sale de su escondite – A pero que amables, me trajeron otra exquisitez – indicando a Sango.

Miroku se pode frente a Sango en manera de protección – Porque tienes a todas estas mujeres.

– Bueno, ¿no es obvio? – Dice el sapo – Las pongo en una burbuja para drenar su alma y luego comérmelas – ríe – algunas ya han realizado esa función y estas que tengo aquí serán las siguientes y mías.

InuYasha y Miroku comienzan a pelear con el Sapo. Tessaiga se transforma en un gran colmillo y golpe en la cabeza al demonio, logrando afectarlo, pero antes de que cantaran victoria, este comienza a absorber el alma de las prisioneras – Sōta apresúrate a sacar a Kagome.

Sōta aprovecha ese momento para llegar a donde su hermana, introduce su espada cortando la burbuja que la mantenía prisionera, al cabo de unos segundos comienza a toser. Todos los demás se acerca dónde Kagome.

– Oneesan, ¿estás bien?

Lentamente me incorporo - ¿Qué sucede?

– InuYasha y Miroku están luchando contra ese sapo – indica Sango

Observo a donde los dos de encontraban. Y finalmente InuYasha eliminar al sapo, cortándolo en dos y este se desintegra al caer. Me estaba incorporando cuando escuchamos un risa muy maliciosa – ¿De dónde proviene esa risa? – todos volteamos para todos lados. Y frente a nosotros aparece un hombre de una apariencia muy lúgubre, un rostro atractivo, de ojos rojos y cabellera negra. Traía puesto un kimono masculino de colores purpura e índigo – ¿Quién eres?

Sonríe maliciosamente – ¿Se han divertido?...Yo soy Naraku, estimada Kagome

InuYasha se impacta al ver de quien se trataba – ¡NARAKU! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Naraku posa sus ojos sobre él – Konba wa InuYasha. Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Y Sesshomaru?

– Eso es algo que no te importa

– Hmp…Esa no es manera de tratar a un viejo amigo

– ¿InuYasha lo conoces? – cuestiono algo impactada

– No somos amigos Naraku

– Bien, como sea. Esto ha sido solo un calentamiento de lo que se vendrá – Naraku posa su vista sobre Miroku – Estimado monje, te tengo un regalo…el cual encontraras en tu mano derecha.

Miroku se sorprende al escucharlo, observa su brazo derecho y lentamente llega a donde su mano. Abre los ojos como plato y observa cómo se abre un especie de agujero en su mano y comienza a absorber todo a su paso. – ¿Qué es esto?

– Ha Ha Ha Ha – se ríe a carcajadas – Esa es la maldición que ha existido en tu familia por muchos años. Pero desde mi muerte creo que dejaron de tenerla. Y como te he visto preocupado observando tu mano decidí devolvértela, la han de haber extrañado mucho.

– Su excelencia – Sango sostiene a Miroku, quien serraba con toda sus fuerzas su mano.

Tomo a Sōta y lo coloco a tras de mi junto con Shippo – ¿Qué es lo que buscas Naraku?

– Mi querida Kagome, quiero la Perla de Shikon y así exterminar con la raza humana, es algo que había dejado inconcluso años atrás – lanza una mirada asesina a InuYasha – Pero de no ser por InuYasha y el estúpido de Sesshomaru yo lo habría logrado. Esta vez nadie podrá detenerme.

– Maldito – InuYasha se dirige hacia donde Naraku se encontraba y le lanza un golpe con su espada, pero este logra atravesar como si cortara el aire. InuYasha se voltea rápidamente – Eres un cobarde, ¿por qué no viniste en persona?

– Porque apenas me estoy preparando – comienza a desaparecer – Pero pronto nos volveremos a ver y una risa muy escabrosa se hace sonar y finalmente desaparece.

– Monje Miroku ¿Sabías de esta maldición? – pregunto

– Si, pero como dijo el maldito de Naraku, desapareció hace muchos años. Pero no sabía que volvería a aparecer – contesta con mucha dificultar ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar su mano.

– Y cómo puedes cerrar el agujero

– No se puede, solo puedo hacer un conjuro y con la ayuda de un rosario controlarlo – desde dentro de su habito saca un rosario de cuencas blancas lo entrelaza en su muñeca derecha, dice unas palabras en forma de rezo y logra controlar el agujero. Se deja caer al suelo pero Sango lo amortigua.

-%-

-%-

-%-

InuYasha insistió tanto en que fuéramos a su mansión, para platicar de inmediato lo sucedido con su hermano. Antes de partir volvimos a dar un vistazo al templo y después de lo sucedido se había derrumbado y quedo en penumbras. Como si hubiera estado solo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-%-

-%-

-%-

Ya nos encontrábamos todos en la mansión. A mi sinceramente me había dado mucha pena, pero como negarme a InuYasha, además nos dijo que Myōga nos podría ayudar con Miroku. Ya que el pobre tenía mucha fiebre. Pero además de eso, el hecho de que cabía la gran posibilidad de que me encuentre con Sesshomaru me sentía algo nerviosa.

– Tadaima – Menciona InuYasha al entrar por la puerta y nosotros tras él.

Myōga se encontraba recibiéndonos – Okaeri amo. Irasshai – Nos dice a todos, al percatarse de mi presencia – Hola Señorita Kagome, gusto de verla de nuevo.

Sango se acerca a mí, la cual ayudaba al monje a sostenerse – Amiga, ¿cómo lo conoces?

Yo cargaba a Shippo en mis brazos y Sōta se encontraba junto a mí – De la otra vez que vine a la mansión… ¿Lo recuerdas? - _¿Me pregunto si ya estará en casa?_

– Ah si

– Myōga. Ellos son mis amigos. El Monje Miroku Shaolin, Sango Muramaki, Shippo Kitsune, Sōta Higurashi y a Kagome ya la conoces

– En cantado de conocerlos a todos – hace una reverencia y los demás lo imitan

– Anciano, necesito que me ayudes llevándolos a una habitación de huéspedes – nos observa – bueno serian dos.

– Si amo

Cuando Myōga se disponía a llevarlos a las habitaciones aparece Sesshomaru quien vestía su pantalón negro de vestir y su camisa desabotonada de arriba, 2 botones, y arremangada – ¿Qué significa esto? – menciona algo molesto y al notar mi presencia sube una ceja. Yo imito su acción. – Hmp – escanea con sus fríos ojos **[¡ESTA AQUÍ!]** _urusai._

El sirviente como siempre detrás de él. Pero esta vez se veía verde. – Ehh…Que hacen todos esos estúpidos humanos dentro de la mansión.

InuYasha se molesta – ¡Jaken, urusai! – voltea donde su hermano – Sesshomaru, necesito hablar contigo – camina hacia el despacho.

Sesshomaru me da un último vistazo ignorando a los demás y va tras él.

Sango vuelve a acercarse a mí – amiga, que significo eso – Y yo me encojo de hombros indicando que ignoraba en absoluto que era. Pero cuando sentí su gélida mirada sobre mí una especie de ansiedad me invadió.

-%-

-%-

-%-

InuYasha se deja caer en el sofá haciendo un sonido de cansancio, Sesshomaru se sienta en su lugar y lo mira – Habla – se sentía molesto, no sabía si era porque Yako había despertado y lo atosigaba, porque en su casa aparecen humanos insolentes, porque InuYasha este pegado a la Miko, por que la insolente de la Miko estaba en su casa y no le entrega su espada, o todas juntas.

– Bien. Sesshomaru. Naraku está vivo – dice seriamente. Quien permanecía aun esparcido por el sofá.

De todas las cosas que últimamente le han pasado, esta noticia sí que lo dejo sin palabras, dejando escapar una expresión de asombro – ¿Nani? ¿Cómo?

Se reacomoda, dejando sus piernas abiertas y con sus codos recargados en cada una, sus manos entrelazadas y el ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente, mirando hacia el suelo – Así, como lo escuchas. Cuando fuimos al templo que te mencione. Encontramos a un patriarca que había sido devorado y sustituido por un Sapo demonio. El cual estaba secuestrando a mujeres, encapsulándolas, para luego drenar sus almas y luego comérselas. Demo…

– Demo

El Hanyou aun en su posición, solo levanta la mirada hacia su medio hermano – Demo, el menciono que unas ya habían sido utilizadas y que él estaba recibiendo las ultimas que quedaban. Estoy seguro de que esas almas eran para Naraku. No sé cómo lo hiso, pero resucito y está en este mundo, en esta época. Y con todas las intenciones que terminar lo que empezó en aquellos años.

– Ese imbécil

– Y me pregunto por ti.

– Que honor – dice sarcásticamente

InuYasha se levanta y se acerca al escritorio – Sesshomaru, quieras o no. Ya es tiempo que te involucres en esto – Sesshomaru solo se limita a mirarlo – Esto se está complicando. Además de esto, Naraku le lanzo una maldición al Monje – hace una pausa y coloca sus puños sobre el escritorio de este – Ira por la perla de Shikon la cual Kagome está protegiendo. Y si la consigue, no podrás detenerlo como en aquel entonces.

– Eso no lo sabemos – dice orgulloso

\- ¿Serias capaz de permitir que el idiota de Naraku posea la perla solo para probar que tan fuerte se puede volver?

– … –

InuYasha se retira dejando a Sesshomaru solo con sus pensamientos.

– _Como es que habrás conseguido revivir Naraku. Quien ha sido tan estúpido de hacerlo. De seguro esa bruja.-_ Alza la ceja y de manera muy sarcástica prosigue _\- Seguro mi amada Kagura sabe algo._

-%-

-%-

-%-

Al salir del despacho de su hermano, se dirige hacia el recibido y solo quedaba Kagome quien aún cargaba a Shippo en sus brazos. Se acerca a ella - ¿Sucede algo?

Observaba a InuYasha desde que había salido del despacho - _¿Me pregunto de que habrán hablado? –_ No nada, solo te estábamos esperando – me muestra el camino con una seña y comienzo a subir por las escaleras, ya Sango, Miroku y Sōta se habían adelantado junto con Myōga.

Llegamos a una habitación la cual tenía dos camas. En una se encontraba Miroku y Sango junto con el cuidándolo y mi hermano en la otra sentado mirando hacia el monje. – ¿Sango cómo sigue? – pregunto entrando en la habitación

Mi amiga me observa – aún tiene mucha fiebre. Ya le dimos medicamentos pero aun no logra bajar.

Miro a InuYasha – ¿Me indicas donde está la cocina, por favor?

– Que pasa Oneesan ¿tienes hambre? – dice Sōta seriamente pero su cara reflejaba estarse burlando de mi – típico de ti

Sōta-san, no seas irrespetuoso – respondo molesta – es para hacer un medicamento

InuYasha quien me miraba algo gracioso por lo antes dicho por mi hermanito me indica el camino y yo voy tras el con Shippo aun en los brazos – Porque no bajas a ese enano peludo, que camine.

– InuYasha, no pasa nada si Shippo está en mis brazos, es un niño

– Si InuBaka, Soy un niño

– Mmm, solo dices eso porque no quieres que Kagome te suelte

– InuYasha, déjalo en paz

– MMmm – refunfuñe

Al llegar a la cocina, Myōga y Shoga se encontraban en ella.

– Shoga, Ella es Kagome y este enano es Shippo. Necesito que le ayuden en lo que necesite – Indica InuYasha

– Si amo – mencionan ambos al mismo tiempo. La anciana Shoga se acerca a mí – Mucho gusto Srita Kagome. Por fin logro conocerla. – Me sonríe – Y dígame ¿qué necesita?

Dejo a Shippo en una silla alta que se encontraba en la barra – Romero, Jengibre y Valeriana frescos.

– Claro – la anciana sale y al cabo de unos minutos regresa con las tres ramas antes mencionadas – aquí tiene – me las entrega

– Gracias, ¿me podría proporcionar algo en donde pueda hacer una infusión? – me entrega una olla no muy grande, le coloco agua y la coloco en el fuego, espero a que hierba, coloco la hierba dentro y espero un minuto a que hierba, apago y dejo que repose unos 5 min. Retiro el follaje y vierto la bebido en una taza. – el resto lo seguiremos utilizando.

Nos retiramos los tres rumbos a la habitación donde se encontraban los demás. Al llegar Sango se encontraba cambiando el agua para los paños fríos. – Amiga, necesitamos darle este té al monje, le ayudara a bajar la fiebre, con el dolor de músculos y a relajarse.

Sango toma la taza, InuYasha ayuda a Miroku a sentarse y poco a poco Sango le brinda la bebida caliente, hasta que finalmente la termina. Cojo la taza. Observo unos momentos. Y me regreso a la cocina. Esta vez me voy sola, ya sabía el camino, no era necesario que InuYasha me acompañase.

Llego nuevamente a la cocina, me dirijo al lavaplatos y lavo la taza, la coloco en el escurridor y en eso entra la anciana Shoga – Srita. Kagome, no tiene por qué hacer eso

Le sonrió – No se preocupe, no es nada. Y muchas gracias por ayudarme hace rato.

– Fue un placer señorita. ¿Y para que necesitaba eso?

– El jengibre ayuda a bajar la fiebre y el romero también y a quitar el dolor de músculos y la valeriana a relajar.

– Oh, eso es interesante, no sabía que con esas plantas pudiera uno hacer eso

– Así es, estudio Medicina Natural en la escuela. Algo he aprendido de eso he he. Bueno me regreso con los demás, nuevamente muchas gracias – y salgo de allí. Al llegar al recibidor, observo en la dirección donde el despacho de Sesshomaru se encontraba. Desde que subimos no se había movido de allí. – _¿Siempre se la pasara allí metido?_ – Pero también puedo detectar otra presencia junto a él. _¿Me pregunto quién será? ¿Jaken no es? –_ De algún modo u otro, me acerco hasta quedar frente a la puerta. – _No debería de estar aquí –_ y cuando me disponía a irme la puerta se abre y una mujer de ojos rojos, los cuales posa en los míos muy molesta, y yo sobresalto de la impresion.

-()-

-()-

-()-

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Hasta** **aquí** **el capitulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado. La verdad desde un inicio esta historia seria diferente. Ya que en mi** **versión** **loca, todo pasa en el siglo XX y no en el pasado como en la historia original. Y si me estoy tardando en relacionar a Kagome con Sesshomaru, es por es misma** **cuestión** **. A Sesshomaru no le interesan los problemas humanos, el simplemente quiere seguir con sus negocios y punto. Pero ya apartir de este capitulo en adelante, se** **involucra** **más** **.**

 **Espero sus comentarios que son bien recibidos, ya que no todos son buenos.**

 **Un pequeño glosario:**

 **Saa : Bien**

 **Iku: Vamos**

 **Tadaima : Ya volvi (el familiar)**

 **Okaeri : Bienvenido (al familiar)**

 **Irasshai: Bienvenido (Visita)**

 **Urusai: Callate**

 **Nani: Que**

 **Demo: Pero**

 **Dewa mata atode - Nos vemos luego**


End file.
